Love Is Only A Feeling
by presiousca
Summary: [COMPLETE] Memiliki simpanan adalah hal lumrah bagi seorang penguasa. Tapi, siapa sangka kalau simpanan Park Chanyeol itu sangat seksi? "Baekhyun, mari bekerja sama dengan profesional dan jangan melibatkan perasaan. Deal?" CHANBAEK! MPREG!
1. SATU

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 **SATU  
**

.

Mereka bilang, cinta itu hanya untuk orang-orang miskin. Siapa yang butuh cinta kalau uang saja bisa membuatmu memiliki segalanya?

"Aku bisa membantumu, Baek. Hanya saja, ini bukan pekerjaan yang mudah." Ucap Seulgi sembari meletakan sebuah map transparan ke atas meja.

Agak gemetaran namun juga penasaran, pemuda berparas mungil itu memungutnya. Membuka halaman pertama untuk menemukan foto-foto para simpanan ternama di penjuru Korea.

Ada yang sedang berciuman di dalam mobil si pejabat tua. Ada pula yang sedang bermesraan di dalam kamar hotel tanpa busana. Bahkan, seorang dari para simpanan sudah membawa bayi hasil perselingkuhan mereka ke depan publik tanpa keraguan.

Baekhyun, pemuda berparas mungil itu menelan ludah kesusahan. Seulgi tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui keraguan temannya, maka dia menarik kembali map itu dan menutupnya.

"Lupakan saja."

Uang memang bukanlah segalanya. Setidaknya, itulah prinsip yang masih Baekhyun pegang dengan teguh hingga hari kemarin. Tapi, siapa sangka keadaan sulit hari ini mendorongnya untuk berbalik.

Berpikir untuk mulai memuja uang dan memiliki benda itu sebanyak mungkin demi menyambung hidup. Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau menjadi simpanan bisa menyelamatkan ibunya, maka itu sah-sah saja.

"Pulanglah. Cari saja pekerjaan yang lain." Seulgi itu, bukan teman yang buruk. Bukan pula rekan yang baik.

Perempuan itu, hanya masih memiliki perasaan untuk tidak bisa melihat temannya dirundung susah. Sayangnya, Seulgi tidak memiliki cara yang baik untuk membantu.

"Aku pikir wajahku lumayan juga. Apa itu saja tidak cukup?" ucap si pemuda penuh keyakinan.

Seulgi hampir membanting map di tangan. Dia tidak marah kepada Baekhyun, tapi dia marah untuk dirinya sendiri. Penyesalan sebut saja. Katakanlah, dia tidak seharusnya memperkenalkan pekerjaan kotor ini kepada teman karibnya itu.

Tapi sudah kepalang basah. Baekhyun mungkin sudah berharap terlalu banyak dari pekerjaan kotor ini. Menjadi simpanan para pengusaha kaya. Tidakkah kau bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang bisa Baekhyun dapatkan?

Siapa yang tidak tergiur?

"Baekhyun, menjadi simpanan itu tidaklah mudah! Orang-orang akan menghakimi hidupmu! Bagaimana caramu berpakaian, apa saja yang kau makan bahkan berapa banyak oksigen yang sudah kau hirup! Mereka akan membuatmu ingin segera mati saja. Lupakan!"

Bermaksut menakut-nakuti, Seulgi malah mendapati temannya itu mengedikkan bahunya remeh. Seolah tidak ada peringatan keras yang baru saja perempuan itu lontarkan. Si kepala batu yang sedang membutuhkan uang, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan.

"Para simpanan itu-" Mata sabit Baekhyun melirik map berisi foto para simpanan. Sangat lelah, begitu putus asa. "-terlihat baik-baik saja. Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

Pemuda itu pikir, menjadi simpanan tidaklah susah. Yang terpenting adalah uang-nya. Bukan seberapa banyak kesulitan yang akan dia terima di masa mendatang. Kalau menjadi simpanan bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya, maka itu sah-sah saja.

Kalau-pun kelak dia akan menghadapi mulut pedas orang-orang, biarlah dia saja yang mendengar.

Biarkanlah Baekhyun saja yang memikul beratnya. Toh, hidup memang tidak pernah memberinya pilihan. Jadi biarkan saja dia memilih jalannya sendiri.

Biarkanlah dia seperti itu.

Tapi Seulgi tidak bisa membiarkannya. Wanita itu berpikir untuk tidak melibatkan Baekhyun dalam lingkaran gelap ini. Mencari alasan terbaik dari yang terburuk untuk menolak temannya itu, sebisa mungkin, semasuk akal mungkin.

"Kau tidak memiliki pengalaman. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Lagipula, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menghadapi komentar mereka."

"Kau bercanda!" Lelucon kosong yang membuat suara Baekhyun meninggi.

"Aku tidak! Pulanglah! Ada _client_ yang harus kutemui." Tutup wanita berambut merah gelap itu sambil lalu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam gumpalan amarah.

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya! Seulgi adalah temannya semenjak di bangku sekolah dasar. Mereka merasakan susah dan senang bersama. Siapa lagi yang akan menghajar berandal sekolah yang mengganggu Seulgi jika bukan Baekhyun?

Apa yang ada di kepala wanita manja itu? Bagaimana dia bisa meremehkan seorang Byun Baekhyun? Si primadona sekolah dengan kepala sekeras batu.

"Seulgi-a, kau mau mati heuh?"

.

e)(o

.

Menjadi seorang 'ibu' dari banyak simpanan bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Seulgi mampu berada di posisi ini juga bukan tanpa kesulitan. Meskipun usianya masih sangat muda, tapi kemampuannya dalam bernegosiasi adalah ujung tombak.

"Siapa yang bisa tahan dengan komentar pedas orang-orang di luar sana?"

" _Miss_ Kang?"

"Bahkan aku saja, akan menyerah sebelum mereka mulai melempari wajahku dengan tepung." Tukas Seulgi dengan tenang.

Pria ini, datang dengan sebuah masalah lama. Seorang pengusaha dengan banyak uang yang membutuhkan bantuan. Bertanya kepada Seulgi apakah dia masih memiliki seseorang yang bisa dijadikan simpanan? Terdengar klasik.

Tapi ada sebuah kriteria membuatnya menjadi unik.

Pria kaya ini, membutuhkan seorang yang tahan banting. Pribadi yang tidak akan tumbang hanya karena dihujani oleh komentar menusuk.

"Aku tidak memiliki yang seperti itu, Chanyeol _ssi_. Wanita yang kau jadikan simpanan itu, juga masih manusia."

Tapi Seulgi, tidak punya yang seperti itu...

Pria kaya itu mengusap wajah. Benar juga, pikirnya. Tidak ada yang bisa tahan dengan apa kata orang. Manusia sekuat apapun tidak ada yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran dengan level luar biasa. Mungkin memang tidak ada yang seperti itu...

"AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!"

Kedua orang yang tadinya sibuk berunding kini dialihkan pada sosok di ujung sana. Berjalan dengan wajah kesal yang manis dan mata segaris yang marah. Seulgi meringis karena dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun yang berteriak adalah sama dengan pertanda buruk.

"APA KAU LUPA SIAPA YANG MENENDANG BOKONG PARA BERANDAL YANG MENGGANGGUMU DULU?"

Oh tidak. Ini benar-benar gawat...

"AKU BAHKAN MEMBUAT MEREKA MEMOHON AMPUN HANYA DENGAN SATU PUKULAN!"

Aku sudah bilang, Baekhyun yang berteriak adalah sama dengan pertanda buruk. Semua orang kini sedang memperhatikan mereka. Pria yang tadi sedang berunding dengan Seulgi. Pelayan yang sedang mengantar minuman. Penari seksi di ujung panggung.

Semuanya. Tanpa kecuali dan yang Seulgi dapatkan hanyalah malu.

"Baekhyun, suaramu-"

"LALU KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN KALAH HANYA DENGAN MEMBACA TULISAN ORANG-ORANG BODOH ITU DI INTERNET?"

"Bukan itu maksutku!"

"LALU APA?"

"MAKSUTKU ADALAH KAU TIDAK COCOK UNTUK PEKERJAAN INI!"

"Aku pikir dia cocok."

Bentakan demi bentakan mereda. Adu mulut tidak penting itu juga berakhir saat pria kaya tadi mengeluarkan suara. Dengan tenang, _client_ Seulgi itu tersenyum dan menepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Tak lupa, menatap lurus pada mata nyalang Baekhyun yang mendingin demi detik.

Tatapan pria kaya itu lamat-lamat. Kelamaan terasa seperti ada yang memikat.

Ini gawat...

"Mari mengobrol sebentar, Baekhyun _ssi._ "

.

e)(o

.

Park Chanyeol pikir hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Pasalnya, lelaki mungil nan galak yang tadi membentak Seulgi berhasil dia giring untuk melakukan kerjasama. Keberuntungan yang pertama adalah, lelaki bernama Baekhyun ini adalah tipikal yang dia butuhkan.

Seseorang yang tangguh dan tahan banting.

Keberuntungan kedua, Baekhyun bersedia menjadi simpanannya dengan asas kerjasama. Chanyeol bahkan tidak perlu melakukan perundingan rumit hanya untuk menjelaskan keuntungan apa saja yang bisa calon simpanannya ini dapatkan. Dia, terlalu mudah.

Dan keberuntungan ketiga-nya adalah,

"Baekhyun _ssi?_ "

-dia sangat seksi...

"Aku memiliki surat perjanjian sendiri, Baekhyun. Kau bisa membaca semua peraturannya di surat ini."

Baekhyun menerima selembar kertas perjanjian. Pelan-pelan mulai membacanya dan tidak lupa, meneliti setiap kata agar tidak ada salah paham yang bisa merugikannya.

 **'Pemilik adalah selaku pihak pertama dan Simpanan adalah selaku pihak kedua.'**

Park Chanyeol, adalah pemilik.

Byun Baekhyun, adalah simpanan.

 **'Pemilik berhak mengawasi, membatasi dan mengatur perilaku Simpanan apabila menyangkut hal kerja sama.'**

Jika Baekhyun menandatangani surat ini, maka Chanyeol bisa mengatur seluruh hidupnya.

 **'Simpanan dilarang keras memiliki hubungan romantis dengan laki-laki/perempuan lain selama perjanjian berlangsung.'**

Jika Baekhyun menandatangani surat ini, maka dia harus mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri.

 **'Simpanan berhak mengajukan keberatan apabila mengalami kekerasan fisik oleh Pemilik.'**

Jika Baekhyun menandatangani surat ini, itu berarti Chanyeol memiliki peluang untuk menyakitinya.

 **'Pemilik berhak menambah, mengurangi atau mengubah peraturan apabila terdapat keadaan mendesak.'**

"Kau yakin tidak mau menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol, sang pemilik.

"Tidak. Semuanya sudah cukup jelas."

Semuanya sudah cukup jelas. Jika Baekhyun menandatangani surat ini, maka seluruh hidupnya akan dicampuri oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Baekhyun. Kau akan mulai dikenal orang-orang sebagai simpananku. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa saja konsekuensinya. Apa saja risiko menjadi simpanan, bukan begitu?"

Orang-orang itu akan menghakimi hidupnya. Mereka akan mengkritik apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan. Mencibir semua pakaian yang dia kenakan. Menyangkal apa saja yang lelaki mungil itu ucapkan.

Orang-orang itu akan, menghukum Baekhyun dengan cara yang lebih menyakitkan daripada luka sayatan.

"Selama perjanjian berlangsung, kau akan selalu ada di bawah perlindunganku, Baekhyun. Perjanjian ini akan selesai jika kami sudah bercerai. Setelah itu, aku akan memulihkan nama baikmu, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku janji."

Sekali simpanan, maka selamanya tetaplah simpanan. Bahkan seorang Park Chanyeol-pun, tidak akan punya cara untuk membersihkan nama baik Baekhyun kelak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Hidup tidak memberi Baekhyun pilihan.

"Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

Jadilah tanda tangan keduanya dibubuhkan. Menandai bahwa perjanjian kerja sama itu dimulai sudah.

Menempatkan Park Chanyeol sebagai pemilik dari seorang simpanan bernama Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang sejak pertama memandang, sudah menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Mata sabit dengan tatapan sayu. Bibir tipis kemerahan tanpa polesan.

Dan juga, tubuh berisi yang mengundang...

"Baekhyun, mari bekerja sama dengan profesional dan jangan melibatkan perasaan. Deal?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengundang jabat tangan.

Baekhyun menatap jemari besar itu gugup. Angin apa yang membuat hatinya resah? Pastilah semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi jika Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya dengan benar.

Pria ini juga, terlihat seperti orang yang bisa dipercaya.

"Deal." Jemari besar itu bertaut dengan yang lebih lentik.

Baekhyun menatap lekukan mata 'pemilik' barunya tanpa berkedip.

Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya? Park Chanyeol itu, terlihat baik dan tenang. Dia pria dengan penuh pesona dan senyuman yang hangat. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun justru merasa bahwa pria ini menakutkan?

Ini aneh. Kepada berandalan jalanan saja, Baekhyun tidak punya rasa takut sedikitpun. Tapi, kenapa Chanyeol yang terlihat baik justru membuatnya segan? Aura penuh dengan dominasi yang sangat kentara.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Baekhyun."

Dia tersenyum. Pria itu tersenyum, bahkan dengan sengaja mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada simpanan barunya.

Dunia memang sudah gila.

.

e)(o

.

Myungsei Hospital jadi pemberhentian Baekhyun setelah meninggalkan rumah bordir Seulgi.

Bukan tempat yang menyenangkan tentu saja. Memang apa bagusnya mendatangi bangunan yang dipenuhi dengan orang sakit? Apalagi, saat melihat nominal yang harus dibayar untuk melakukan operasi cangkok ginjal untuk ibunya.

Rasanya benar-benar buruk.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti." Ucap Sehun sambil merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh ibunya.

Baekhyun seperti ingin menangis, tapi detik selanjutnya, dia sadar bahwa itu sia-sia. Mendengar keinginan Sehun untuk cuti dari kuliah juga semakin memperkeruh pikiran. Tapi semakin bersedih juga bukan jalan keluar.

"Kau bekerja sampai sepuluh tahun-pun tidak akan bisa menutup semuanya." Ucap Baekhyun, masih dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Setidaknya, satu orang dari mereka harus bisa lebih tegar untuk menguatkan yang lain.

"Tapi setidaknya aku bisa sedikit membantumu, _hyeong_!"

Jika Byun Baekhyun adalah si kepala batu, maka begitupula dengan Byun Sehun. Betapa adilnya Tuhan membuat kakak beradik ini memiliki sifat keras yang saling kejar-mengejar.

"Ueee..."

Kakak-beradik itu termangu sebentar. Adik paling kecil mereka, Byun Baekhee, merengek di atas sofa sambil mengusap matanya sendiri. Gadis paling kecil di keluarga Byun yang masih berusia enam tahun itu, terbangun dari tidur dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Cetak biru Baekhyun yang terlahir dalam wujud seorang perempuan.

" _Orabeoni..._ " cicit Baekhee memanggil kedua kakaknya. "Apa kita tidak makan?"

Si bungsu benar. Ini sudah memasuki jam makan malam.

"Putri Baekhee mau makan apa?" tanya Baekhyun sembari mendekat.

Ditatapnya poni kusut si bungsu yang terlihat berantakan. Dirapikannya helai demi helai sampai Baekhyun sendiri lupa kalau perutnya sudah kosong sejak tadi siang.

"Jjajangbap pedas dan es krim!"

"Tidak boleh yang pedas!" Sehun menginterupsi permintaan adiknya. Lumayan galak.

Baekhee sampai mengerucutkan bibir kesal karena sikap penuh aturan dari kakaknya yang selalu dia sebut mirip seperti polisi. Pak polisi Sehun.

"Ayo ganti baju dulu sebelum membeli jjajangbap dan es krim." Tapi, Sehun juga-lah yang paling memperhatikan keluarganya.

Baekhyun akui, dia mungkin terlalu sibuk mencari uang sampai lupa bahwa dia masih memiliki seorang ibu dan dua orang adik. Sebuah keluarga kecil tanpa ayah yang harus dia biayai sendirian.

Benar-benar sendirian sampai tempat mengeluh-pun, dia tidak punya.

.

e)(o

.

Kemarin adalah hari dimana mereka berdua menandatangani surat kerjasama antara pemilik dan simpanan.

Pagi tadi, Seulgi menelepon dan memberitahu bahwa pemilik baru Baekhyun akan mengadakan pertemuan. Bukan rapat atau perundingan formal seperti kemarin, tapi ini lebih seperti...

"Membuat drama murahan." Penjelasan Seulgi yang masih abu-abu.

Baekhyun tidak berpikir bahwa kerjasama-nya dengan Chanyeol akan serumit ini. Mulanya, dia mengira bahwa dia hanya akan menjadi pemuas tubuh pemiliknya saja. Lebih mirip seperti pelacur, hanya saja dia memiliki status yang jelas.

Simpanan Park Chanyeol.

Tapi, untuk apa ada drama murahan?

Dan kenapa ada seorang photografer yang berjalan di belakang Chanyeol?

"Halo, Baekhyun." Sang pemilik berhenti satu meter di depan simpanannya dengan senyuman. Seperti biasa.

Tapi ada yang berbeda. Pria ini, kemarin memakai setelan jas mahal dan rambutnya benar tertata rapi. Tipikal pengusaha kelas atas yang selalu memikirkan saham dan profit perusahaan.

Lalu hari ini, Chanyeol hanya memakai kaos putih dan _ripped jeans_ yang membuatnya terkesan sangat santai.

Pertemuan macam apa ini?

"Aku sudah membersihkan _basement._ Kau bisa langsung memakainya." Sahut Seulgi semakin membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Memangnya, rapat apa yang diadakan di _basement?_ Bukankah Seulgi memiliki ruangan sendiri untuk melakukan perundingan?

Tapi tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan. Wanita berambut merah itu hanya beranjak pergi setelah melihat Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun juga, tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena tiba-tiba sang pemilik menarik tangannya untuk berjalan.

"Ini tidak akan lama, Baekhyun. Hanya beberapa foto saja." Suara Chanyeol menggema, memantul di seluruh tembok _basement._

Baekhyun belum mengerti benar keadaan yang sedang dia hadapi, tapi Chanyeol mendorong bahunya dengan pelan. Laki-laki mungil itu berhenti saat pinggangnya menabrak kap mobil di belakang.

Ini benar-benar mendebarkan. Chanyeol, seperti hendak membunuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi, yang Baekhyun lihat justru wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat. Sadar atau tidak, tubuh mereka sudah sangat melekat.

Dia, laki-laki asing ini, Park Chanyeol, ingin menciumnya. Orang bodoh mana yang tidak tahu kalau mereka akan berciuman jika bibir mereka sudah sedekat ini?

Tapi, Baekhyun mungkin masih sedikit bodoh. Dia gugup. Dia takut. Dia merasa masih sangat asing untuk bersentuhan dengan orang baru. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya mendarat di dada sang pemilik.

Mendorong bagian itu pelan tapi terasa kuat. Chanyeol saja, sampai berhenti dan membuka mata.

Pria itu tersenyum sedih.

"Orang-orang bisa mengira kalau aku sedang memperkosa-mu, Baekhyun. _Relax..."_ Bahkan, bisikan Chanyeol di depan bibirnya saja sudah membuat lututnya lemas.

Baekhyun benar-benar belum berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Chanyeol juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengetahui hal itu, jadilah dia melangkah mundur. Berusaha mengirimkan sinyal kepada sang photografer yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok di ujung sana.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya seolah berkata bahwa pengambilan gambar masih bisa dilakukan lain hari.

Lambat-lambat, Baekhyun mulai mengerti situasi. Jadi, inilah drama murahan yang tadi Seulgi katakan. Mereka harus bermesraan di tempat yang tertutup demi sebuah skandal perselingkuhan. Dan tentu saja, photografer itu adalah orang bayaran Chanyeol.

Seharusnya, Baekhyun bisa lebih cerdas dari ini. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakan pemiliknya. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol membatalkan kerjasama dan membuat Baekhyun kehilangan uang?

"Kita ulangi saja!" Baekhyun berteriak tanpa sadar.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya, sedikit pusing tadi. Ayo kita ulangi sekali lagi!" Baekhyun bukan meminta, tapi dia memaksa.

Buktinya saja, kedua tangan yang tadi mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol itu, kini sudah berani merambat naik. Melingkari leher pemiliknya dan menariknya pelan demi sebuah ciuman.

Tapi Chanyeol justru merangkum wajah mungilnya. Sangat lembut dan rasanya luar biasa pas. Baekhyun membuka matanya yang tidak dia sadari, merapat dengan kuat. Masih belum bisa mengendalikan ketakutannya.

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali?" Bisik Chanyeol kelewat lembut.

Baekhyun sampai merasakan kepalanya menabrak atap _basement_ namun sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol berbisik lagi. Tepat di depan telinganya.

"Aku mendengar perutmu menjerit kelaparan."

Malu. Sangat malu sampai wajah Baekhyun terasa kebas. Lelaki mungil itu sampai tidak memiliki wajah untuk menatap balik pemiliknya yang pasti sedang tersenyum geli.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu, _Sweety."_ Tukas Chanyeol seraya menggiring tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk memasuki mobilnya.

Ini diluar rencana. Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah membawa Baekhyun pergi ke rastaurant favoritnya ketimbang melakukan pemotretan ulang. Lumayan aneh, tapi tak masalah. Lagipula, jika hari ini tidak ada foto ciuman mereka yang bisa dikirim ke media, masih ada foto dengan adegan lain yang bisa direncanakan.

Tidur bersama mungkin?

.

e)(o

.

Di waktu yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Wanita muda berparas bukan main cantik itu duduk dengan anggun di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia tengah memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sosok sang suami, Park Chanyeol, tengah bermesraan dengan seorang lelaki mungil di sebuah _basement._

Seorang mata-mata yang dia bayar, baru saja mengirimkan foto yang dia ambil secara diam-diam.

"Bukannya fokus untuk membangun cabang mall Proxima, dia malah mencari simpanan baru!" Ucap wanita paruh baya yang diketahui merupakan ibu mertua dari Park Chanyeol lumayan frustasi.

Pasalnya, bagaimana bisa sang menantu justru lebih memikirkan simpanan baru daripada kelangsungan perusahaan mereka? Bukan perilaku seorang menantu yang bisa dibanggakan. Apalagi, seharusnya Chanyeol bisa bersikap lebih baik demi membalas budi.

Benar-benar menantu tidak tahu diri...

"Sayang, apa yang dilakukan suamimu itu hanya akan membuat keluarga kita semakin malu!"

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin menceraikan Chanyeol."

Benar. Mau bagaimanapun, wanita itu tidak boleh menceraikan Chanyeol. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka berdua tidak boleh bercerai. Mau sebanyak apapun Chanyeol membuat skandal perselingkuhan, wanita itu tidak akan pernah sudi untuk bercerai.

"Lagipula, simpanan baru Chanyeol ini hanya akan berakhir seperti para simpanan sebelumnya." Ucap istri Chanyeol itu dengan tenang.

Masih bisa tersenyum dengan pembawaan yang tenang, seolah suaminya tidak sedang melakukan skandal apapun. Jujur saja, wanita itu sangat yakin bahwa usaha suaminya ini, juga akan gagal seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Karena sudah menjadi hukum alam, bahwa Chanyeol yang akan selalu kalah dan dia yang menang.

"Simpanan baru Chanyeol ini, juga akan dibuang seperti sampah..."

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

Cuma mau bilang, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian. Maaf. Maaf. Makasih. Dan makasih lagi. Dan makasih banyak.

Daku ini sangat welcome dengan kritik dan saran loh baydewey. Hehe.

See you next chap! ILYSDM! Oqe Oce!


	2. DUA

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 **DUA**

.

 _"_ _Simpanan baru Chanyeol ini, juga akan dibuang seperti sampah..."_

.

Biasanya, Baekhyun hanya akan makan kentang goreng dengan sedikit saus untuk makan siang. Atau, jika pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja dulu sedang baik, Baekhyun boleh membuat sosis bento sendiri.

Tapi, masakan Italy? Menyebutkan nama makanannya saja sudah membuat lidah Baekhyun terbelit. Ini menyebalkan. Ternyata, menyetujui ide makan siang di restaurant favorit Chanyeol adalah salah kaprah.

"Samakan saja denganmu." Baekhyun langsung menutup buku menu karena dia tidak yakin bahwa dia akan suka.

Yang penting adalah perutnya bisa di isi dan jangan sampai dia kelaparan lagi sampai nanti malam.

" _Two Salmon Risotto and a couple of Flavoured Soda_." Putus Chanyeol cepat.

" _Wine, sir?"_

" _No, thankyou."_

Pelayan dengan paras khas orang barat itu beranjak menjauh. Meninggalkan sepasang insan yang sedang dirundung bingung mau membicarakan topik apa untuk membunuh canggung.

Chanyeol akhirnya bersikap lebih jantan. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu berakhir bersamaku?"

Lelaki mungil itu mengerjap sebentar. Pembicaraan santai sepertinya. Hari ini, mungkin pekerjaannya dengan sang pemilik akan berjalan lebih ringan dari dugaan Baekhyun.

"Ibuku harus melakukan cangkok ginjal. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menghasilkan uang secepat itu dan tidak ada cara lain selain mendatangi Seulgi." Jawab Baekhyun lugas.

Baginya, menjadi realistis dan mengakui bahwa uang adalah tujuan utama tentu tidak akan terdengar munafik. Memangnya, di dunia siapa yang tidak membutuhkan uang?

Manusia saja rela menjadi pembunuh demi mendapatkan benda bernilai itu. Baekhyun hanya berharap agar Chanyeol tidak merendahkan dirinya karena menjadi materialistis.

"Ibumu sakit?" Tapi yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari pria itu adalah kerutan cemas di dahi.

Chanyeol seperti memberikan simpati yang tulus, cukup membuat Baekhyun terkesan. Padahal sebenarnya pria itu tidak perlu melakukannya walau hanya sekedar formalitas. Chanyeol, lumayan sopan untuk ukuran seorang pengusaha 'kurang ajar'

"Aku sudah bilang kalau dia harus melakukan cangkok ginjal."

"Dan ternyata kau menunggu bayaran dariku dulu?"

Faktanya, ya. Baekhyun tidak mau makan gaji buta dengan meminta bayaran di awal tapi dia bahkan tidak memiliki pengalaman sebagai simpanan samasekali. Itu akan mengecewakan pemiliknya, merusak nama baik Seulgi juga.

"Aku belum mengerjakan apapun untukmu. Mana mungkin aku meminta uang-"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau-" Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Menatap mata sabit itu dengan sugesti bahwa bersikap kasar tidak akan memperbaiki _image-nya._

Baekhyun, harus melihat sisi lembutnya saja.

"-kau tidak boleh membuat ibumu menunggu. Seharusnya kau mengatakan tujuanmu sejak awal padaku."

Yang lebih mungil tersenyum kaku. "Penyakit ibuku masih belum terlalu parah."

"Cangkok ginjal bukan hal sepele, Baekhyun."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan gugup Baekhyun agar bisa menggenggamnya. Sayang, simpanannya sampai terlonjak kaget karena bersentuhan adalah sesuatu yang masing asing untuknya.

Jelas sekali, hubungan keduanya masih sangat kaku. Chanyeol tentu tidak bisa terus menerus berada dalam jarak yang canggung dengan simpanannya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, suatu hari nanti dia harus merilis foto sensual mereka ke publik.

Mau jadi apa skandalnya nanti jika disentuh saja Baekhyun masih terkejut?

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhanku, Baek. Mari berhenti bersikap seperti orang asing." Mendengar ucapan lembut itu, bahu tegang Baekhyun mengendur.

Pemiliknya benar. Menjadi simpanan itu berarti sama saja dengan menjadi pasangan. Bedanya, kau adalah pihak yang sangat pas untuk disalahkan. Seseorang yang, selamanya tidak akan pantas mendapatkan cinta. Lebih baik mati cepat daripada berumur panjang.

"Aku akan bekerja lebih keras, Chanyeol _ssi._ "

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan terlalu formal. Aku tidak suka." Chanyeol menyangkalnya dengan suara meninggi, tapi usapan jemari pria itu di punggung tangan Baekhyun menyeimbangkan sensasinya.

Sayangnya, genggaman tangan itu terpisah saat pesanan mereka datang. Baekhyun sampai kehilangan selera makan karena betapa dalamnya dia mencoba membaca karakter Chanyeol.

Pria yang sangat sulit dia terka sekalipun Chanyeol adalah sosok yang terbuka. Betapa mengerikannya pria itu...

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan apapun. Apa yang menurutmu terdengar pas untukku, maka aku akan suka." Senyuman Chanyeol sedikit meringankan pikirannya.

Lagipula, bersikap lebih santai satu sama lain juga tidak akan memperburuk hidupnya, pikir Baekhyun. Jadi mari sedikit bercanda dan melucu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memanggilmu apa. Mungkin, _My King?_ Hahaha apa itu terdengar menggelikan?" Ucap Baekhyun jenaka berniat untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

Tapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol itu sangat sulit untuk diterka. Alih-alih tertawa, pria itu justru bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan mengitari meja dan berakhir berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Tangan besar itu, meraih serbet makan dan meletakannya di atas kedua paha simpanannya.

Tersenyum di samping telinga Baekhyun, pria itu lalu membisikan sesuatu.

" _So that you are My Precious Queen_. _Buon a petite_..."

Terkutuklah bagi siapapun yang pernah mendengar bisikan suara berat seorang Park Chanyeol!

Pria itu kembali ke kursinya dengan tenang. Kontras dengan berdebarnya Baekhyun di seberang meja yang mati-matian dia sembunyikan. Tapi sayang seribu sayang, Chanyeol diam-diam sudah tahu.

"Giliranku menceritakan tujuanku." Bukannya memakan _risotto_ yang mulai dingin, Baekhyun justru memperbaiki duduknya demi mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bercerai dari istriku, Baekhyun. Pernikahan kami ada karena sebuah kecelakaan bisnis. Samasekali tidak ada cinta dan kami sama-sama tidak bahagia."

Permasalahan klasik orang-orang kaya...

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?"

"Sudah hampir dua tahun. "

"Kau, sangat ingin bercerai?"

"Ya. Sangat ingin."

"Kalau begitu ceraikan saja. Bukankah itu sangat mudah?"

Bukankah itu memang sangat mudah? Dimana letak kesulitannya? Apalagi, Chanyeol memiliki banyak uang, bukan sebuah hal yang berat baginya untuk membayar pengacara handal. Perceraiannya, pasti akan berjalan mulus.

"Aku tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Harus dia yang menceraikanku dan itulah kenapa aku mengadakan kerjasama ini denganmu."

"Kenapa harus istrimu?"

"Karena itu harus."

Tidak ada kejelasan apapun untuk cerita pemiliknya barusan. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak harus mengerti semuanya. Hanya lakukan saja apa yang menjadi tugasmu. Aku janji semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa sepasang tangan beda ukuran itu bisa saling menggenggam lagi.

"Istriku, ingin mengambil alih perusahaan yang dibangun ayahku dengan darah dan keringatnya..."

Taunya, Baekhyun hanya melihat Chanyeol yang sungguh-sungguh meminta bantuannya. Wajah pria itu, bahkan seperti berteriak minta tolong seolah dia adalah bantuan terakhir di muka bumi.

Itu melemahkan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menandatangani perjanjian kita. Aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin." Jawaban Baekhyun mengundang senyuman di bibir yang lain.

Pria itu memberikan beberapa usapan di punggung tangan yang lebih mungil sebelum melepasnya demi melanjutkan makan.

"Katakan pada ibumu, bahwa beliau akan segera mendapatkan cangkok ginjalnya."

Kalimat itu benar-benar ampuh untuk mengundang senyuman termanis seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatapnya sampai angannya terbang menabrak atap restaurant.

Membayangkan bibir tipis kemerahan yang kini tengah melengkung bahagia itu, pasti akan terasa sangat manis saat dikecap. Mungkin juga, akan terasa sangat indah jika ada desahan yang keluar dari sana.

Aah, tapi bukankah itu masih terlalu jauh jika bergandengan saja Baekhyun masih terkejut?

"Makanlah yang banyak. Setelah ini, ikutlah denganku sebentar..."

.

e)(o

.

"Ibu akan mengadakan rapat pemegang saham!"

Mengadakan rapat dengan orang-orang sebesar itu secara mendadak pastilah bukan perkara mudah. Tapi menurut wanita paruh baya ini, tindakan Chanyeol sudah kelewatan. Bagaimana bisa saat perusahaan mereka disibukan dengan rencana pembangunan cabang baru, direktur mereka justru berselingkuh dengan simpanannya.

"Untuk apa rapat mendadak, ibu?"

"Suamimu sudah keterlaluan, Sayang! Jika Chanyeol tidak mau mendengarkanmu dan Ibu lagi, biarkan para pemegang saham yang melakukannya."

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Ibu mertua Chanyeol itu sampai begitu murka. Pasalnya, mata-mata bayaran mereka baru saja mengirimkan beberapa foto yang menampilkan Chanyeol dan simpanan barunya.

Mereka, terlihat sedang makan di restaurant Italy yang sering Chanyeol kunjungi.

Tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam.

Bagaimana Chanyeol tertangkap kamera sedang berbisik di telinga simpanannya dengan senyuman.

Pemandangan ini menghancurkan sesuatu di dalam diri wanita cantik yang berstatus sebagai istri sah Chanyeol itu. Kalau boleh marah, dia sebenarnya sangatlah marah. Jika dibolehkan cemburu, pastilah dia ingin merajuk agar Chanyeol memohon padanya.

Tapi tentu saja itu mustahil...

Wanita itu tersenyum tenang. Masih sangat cantik untuk dipandang. "Ibu tidak perlu cemas. Yang terpenting adalah, kami tidak mungkin bercerai."

.

e)(o

.

Setelah makan siang mereka, Chanyeol berencana untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan simpanan barunya.

Tapi rencana tinggal wacana. Tiba-tiba saja sekertarisnya, Kim Jongin, menelepon untuk memberitahukan bahwa para pemegang saham ingin mengadakan rapat. Tentu saja itu aneh karena rapat seperti itu sudah selalu dijadwalkan. Bisa saja, jika ada keadaan mendesak di perusahaan, tapi perusahaan sedang baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak akan lama." Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruangan kerjanya, Chanyeol memberikan usapan pada rambut hitam itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, rapat ini tidak akan berlangsung sebentar. Chanyeol juga sudah tahu kenapa mereka mengadakannya mendadak begini. Ini pasti karena mata-mata bayaran istrinya sudah mengirimkan beberapa foto.

"Hanya enam pemegang saham yang datang, Yeol." ucap Jongin setelah tubuhnya sudah sejajar dengan langkah besar atasannya.

"Panggil aku Pak. Ini di kantor."

"Kalau begitu, Bapak juga harus memanggilku Sekretaris Kim Yang Agung."

Berhenti berjalan sebentar. Chanyeol melempar senyuman sarkastik-nya kepada sang sekretaris. Mau bagaimanapun formalnya situasi mereka saat ini, kedua teman ini tidak akan pernah bisa bersikap demikian. Salahkan pertemanan mereka yang sudah dimulai sejak duduk di Bangku SMA.

" _The Lord of the Darkness, Kim."_ Kalau saja tidak ada rapat dadakan yang harus segera didatangi, rasanya Jongin sangat ingin melakukan _uppercut_ untuk atasannya itu.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Dia simpan itu untuk nanti karena keduanya sudah memasuki ruangan rapat. Benar kata Jongin, ada enam orang pemegang saham yang hadir dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pihak yang bersekutu dengan Irene.

Istrinya.

Wanita yang sudah dia nikahi selama hampir dua tahun belakangan. Yang tengah berdiri dengan tenang di kepala meja, bersiap untuk menyambutnya. Tidak banyak yang Chanyeol lakukan selagi perhatiannya tertuju pada sang ibu mertua yang juga duduk di kursi pemegang saham.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi direktur.

Duduk bersebelahan dengan istrinya, Irene, yang juga memiliki jabatan yang sama dengannya karena jumlah saham mereka sama. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa posisi itu tidak sepenuhnya diserahkan kepada Chanyeol.

"Ada hal apa sampai mengadakan rapat dadakan? Apa Korea Utara menembakkan bom?" tanya Chanyeol.

Beberapa dari pemegang saham terlihat ragu. Seperti ingin berbicara, tapi menelannya kembali saat tatapan Chanyeol jatuh pada wajah mereka. Tiba-tiba saja, Ketua Kang berdehem. Si Tua yang memiliki tujuh persen saham di Proxima.

"Tidak ada bom apapun, Direktur. Hanya saja, kami mengkhawatirkan tindakanmu belakangan ini."

Itu dia Ketua Kang. Sekutu ibu mertua Chanyeol yang paling setia.

"Kami mendengar kabar yang tidak benar tentang anda. Tolong, jangan melakukan hal yang diluar kendali lagi." Tiba-tiba, pemegang saham yang lain menambahkan.

Merasa bahwa pintu mereka untuk menyudutkan Chanyeol sudah dibuka oleh Ketua Kang.

"Bukankah, akan lebih baik jika kita memperhatikan pembangunan cabang Proxima di Mokpo semaksimal mungkin, Direktur?"

Chanyeol mendinginkan kepalanya. Jelas sekali pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana. Jelas juga siapa yang mulai memanas-manasi para pemegang saham dan membuat mereka ragu dengan kredibilitas Chanyeol.

Istrinya. Irene.

Yang masih duduk tenang di sampingnya.

"Aku-" Chanyeol terdiam sebentar. Melirik ke sampingnya, ke wajah tenang Irene. "-bahkan memikirkan Proxima saat sedang tidur. Kalian jangan khawatir."

"Mengenai kabar 'itu' kami harap hanya gosip saja, Direktur." Ketua Kang kembali membuka mulutnya. Pak Tua yang selalu berlindung di bawah ketiak ibu mertuanya itu, mungkin harus diberi sedikit pelajaran.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita sedikit membahas rencana pembangunan cabang Proxima di Mokpo. Ketua Kang, apa anda punya ide untukku? Anda terlihat yang paling bersemangat sejak tadi. Aku terkesan."

Jelas sekali bahwa para pemegang saham duduk dengan gelisah di kursi mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri karena bahkan ibu mertuanya ikut cemas dengan gagasan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa diduga.

Pastilah, membicarakan Proxima tidak ada di agenda mereka. Itu berarti tidak ada persiapan.

"Belum memiliki _planning_? Atau memang tidak ada, Ketua Kang?"

Mata Pak Tua itu nyalang menatap sang Direktur. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika dia terpengaruh. Baginya, para pemegang saham hanya tikus kecil yang membutuhkan gorong-gorong untuk bersembunyi.

Chanyeol yang seorang anjing pemburu, tidak pantas untuk takut kepada tikus-tikus kotor.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengeluarkan gagasanku dulu." Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan.

Sekretarisnya itu otomatis mulai membagikan salinan proposal kerjasama yang diam-diam sudah Chanyeol jalin. Bukan kerjasama-nya dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja.

"Aku dan Wu Construction sudah mendiskusikan sedikit tentang Proxima. Mulai dari struktur tanah di lokasi sampai sub material yang dibutuhkan. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan keberatan kalau Direktur Bae masih ingin melakukan pelelangan tender."

Irene menatapnya. Masih dengan pembawaan yang tenang dan tidak ada emosi yang terbaca jelas di wajah cantiknya itu.

"Integritas Wu Construction memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Aku-" Detik seperti berhenti. Irene juga menghentikan ucapannya karena Chanyeol menatapnya seperti bagaimana dia menatap Ketua Kang. Begitu dingin.

"-juga akan memilih mereka meskipun ada pelelangan." lanjut Irene.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia dan Chanyeol bisa berada di jalan yang sama. Wanita itu lebih memilih untuk membaca proposal yang tadi dibagikan ketimbang terus menatap wajah dingin suaminya.

Seisi ruangan mulai membaca segala point diskusi yang sudah dimatangkan Chanyeol, bahkan sebelum mereka melakukan perundingan resmi. Betapa Direktur mereka yang sangat pandai untuk memukul balik musuh dengan cara yang berkelas.

"Beruntung saja, aku dan pemilik Wu Construction adalah teman baik. Jadi, sepertinya sudah cukup untukku memiliki seorang teman daripada sepuluh orang pemegang saham."

Ucapan Chanyeol mutlak meninggikan tensi ruangan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan meremas pinggiran proposal itu sebagai sarana penyaluran emosi. Melihat betapa panasnya mereka saja sudah membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Aku harus pergi. Ada beberapa gosip di luar sana yang harus aku urus." Lagi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan bakat sarkasme nya kepada para pemegang saham, termasuk ibu mertuanya sendiri.

"Permisi."

Tak lupa, sedikit remasan pada bahu tegang Irene yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya sebelum beranjak dari kursi.

Salah siapa main-main dengan Park Chanyeol?

.

e)(o

.

" _Aku menggambar Orabeoni saat di sekolah tadi."_ Baekhee mencicit lucu sambil mengeluarkan buku menggambarnya dari tas.

Untuk membunuh waktu selama menunggu Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melakukan _facetime._ Setelah memberitahu Sehun bahwa ibu mereka bisa segera dioperasi, Baekhyun meminta adiknya itu untuk memberi Baekhee kesempatan.

" _Tapi rambutnya aku warnai merah, hihihi._ " Gadis kecil itu memperlihatkan hasil gambarnya.

Ada Sehun dan Ibunya juga di sana, tapi hanya Baekhyun saja yang warna rambutnya dibuat merah. Membuat Baekhyun semakin gemas.

"Kenapa rambutku jadi panjang, Tuan Putri?"

" _Eoh! Itu siapa di belakang Orabeoni?_ "

Baekhyun berbalik cepat. Mendapati Chanyeol sedang membuat gestur tengah melakukan 'ciluk ba' dan dia yakin itu untuk Baekhee.

"Oops." Desis Chanyeol namun tetap bersikap semanis mungkin karena Baekhee masih terlihat menonton.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun melihat sisi lucu Chanyeol yang ini. Tidak disangka, pemiliknya ini bisa bertingkah kekanakan begini.

"Halo, Tuan Putri yang cantik." Sapa Chanyeol dengan suara khas tokoh kartun.

" _Halo, temannya Baekhyun Orabeoni."_

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Chanyeol dirundung gemas sampai tertawa sendiri, tapi tiba-tiba layar berubah menjadi wajah Sehun. Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih.

"Bagaimana?"

 _"Dokter bilang lusa."_

Syukurlah, Ibu mereka bisa dioperasi besok lusa.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam aku pulang. Sudah dulu ya."

Sambungan diputus. Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun dan merangkulnya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus mulai terbiasa.

"Adikmu manis sekali, Baek. Siapa namanya?"

"Yang mana? Yang laki-laki?" Bagus karena si pria kecil sudah bisa bersikap sedikit lebih santai. Baekhyun, jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan sejak mereka mengutarakan tujuan masing-masing. Sebuah kemajuan, pikir Chanyeol.

Pria besar itu, tiba-tiba menariknya untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman gemas di pipi. "Yang perempuan, sayang."

Baekhyun merinding sampai ke telinga. Rasanya aneh sekali kalau harus berinteraksi seperti ini dalam pekerjaan tapi, memang itulah tugas seorang simpanan.

"Byun Baekhee. Si manis yang sangat menyukai hamster."

"Hamster?"

"Mm hm. Dulu kami punya satu, warnanya putih, tapi mati karena sakit. Baekhee sampai menangis tiga hari tanpa berhenti."

"Sudah punya yang baru?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dalam hati, dia mengingat bahwa Taro, hamster Baekhee mati tepat sehari sebelum ibunya jatuh sakit. Ketimbang memikirkan hamster baru, kesehatan ibunya adalah prioritas tertinggi Baekhyun saat itu.

"Kau tidak ingin menyenangkan hati si Tuan Putri?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun memasang mimik bertanya, seolah dia tidak mengerti kebaikan apa lagi yang akan Chanyeol berikan.

"Ayo kita beli hamster untuk Baekhee."

.

e)(o

.

Menjadi anggota redaksi di perusahaan media internet berbasis hiburan terbesar di Korea bukanlah hal mudah.

Minseok sampai harus kehilangan waktu tidur hanya karena redaktor mereka meminta update sebuah gosip pemerkosaan artis. Padahal sudah jelas, kabar itu hanyalah sebuah _settingan_ demi mencoreng nama baik si artis laki-laki. Lalu update seperti apa yang harus mereka karang?

"Mau kopi?"

Itu temannya, Jongdae, si baik hati yang selalu mencemaskan kesehatan Minseok. Tapi sayang, kopi bukanlah sesuatu yang menyehatkan. Membuat Minseok menggeleng pelan.

"Aku lebih membutuhkan piknik daripada kopi, Dae." Keduanya tertawa sebentar.

Bagaimanapun juga, bekerja di kantor redaksi Dazzle adalah sesuatu yang menguras tenaga. Tidak akan rugi jika mereka sedikit menggunakan waktu kerja untuk sedikit mengobrol.

 **You got a new e-mail from Kymm11**

Tiba-tiba Minseok menerima sebuah pesan. Pesan yang tidak diketahui dari siapa karena username nya saja menggunakan akronim.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Melihat perubahan sikap Minseok, Jongdae ikut merasa penasaran.

 **Subject: Pengusaha Park dan Simpanan barunya**

Dengan membaca subject-nya saja, Minseok sudah sangat tertarik untuk membuka.

 _'Kemarin siang aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua di distrik Seonchu. Mereka sedang makan di restaurant Italy terbesar di sana._

 _Sebenarnya aku takut untuk mengirimkannya, tapi ini sangat menggangguku_. _Aku tahu bahwa dia sudah pernah tersangkut skandal yang sama tapi jika kalian bisa menghentikannya, maka gunakanlah foto ini. Meskipun rasanya itu mustahil, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba._

 _Apapun yang akan kalian lakukan nanti, aku ingin identitasku dirahasiakan.'_

Minseok juga melihat bahwa ada beberapa foto yang terlampir di badan email. Dan benar saja, itu memang foto seorang pengusaha besar Korea yang sudah sering terkena skandal. Sedang makan bersama dengan laki-laki manis di restaurant Italy, persis seperti yang pengirim misterius itu katakan.

"Ini berita bagus..."

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

Teaser individual The War membunuhku pelan-pelan...

Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah foll/fav dan masih menyempatkan ngasih permen. Makasih sekali :)

.

.

 ** _Sweetest regard,_**

Kadal Jamaika


	3. TIGA

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 **TIGA**

.

Besok adalah hari dimana ibunya akan dioperasi.

Sehun yang lebih mengerti tentang apa saja yang harus mereka persiapkan karena adiknya itu selalu setia menjaga ibu mereka. Bahkan, si bungsu Baekhee saja sudah tahu bahwa menjenguk ibunya sepulang sekolah merupakan rutinitas baru.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, yang mau tidak mau harus menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk 'bekerja' dengan Chanyeol. Cukup membuat Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia gagal menjadi kakak tertua.

Tapi bukankah memang sudah hukumnya, bahwa kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu demi mendapatkan yang lain?

"Namanya Koko. Lucu kan?"

Seperti ucapan Chanyeol kemarin, mereka benar-benar membelikan Baekhee hamster baru. Warnanya coklat pekat, dengan badan yang sangat gemuk, lengkap dengan tempat tinggal dan persediaan makanan.

Baekhee bukan main senang. Bocah itu sampai bertanya apakah boleh membawa hewan menggemaskan itu ke sekolahnya dan tentu saja, Baekhyun melarang.

"Tuan Putri Baekhee harus merawat Koko dengan baik, ya?"

"Eung!" Si bungsu mengangguk imut.

Gadis mungil itu sibuk mengelus bulu coklat Koko yang sudah berada di genggaman kedua tangannya. Baekhyun beralih melihat tubuh besar Sehun yang berbaring di sofa. Tertidur di sana dengan masih mengenakan seragam pengantar makanan restoran cepat saji.

Sehun, dengan keras kepala masih mengambil kerja paruh waktu demi membantu Baekhyun.

"Dasar bocah ini..." Baekhyun mendengus.

Seperti ingin memarahi, tapi apa yang dia lakukan hanya membantu sang adik melepas sepatunya. Juga membenahi tubuh meringkuk itu sampai posisinya senyaman mungkin. Dengan sangat hati-hati dan begitu pelan.

Adiknya yang malang...

Satu tetes hampir lolos dari kelopaknya. Baekhyun buru-buru menghapus genangan itu dan melirik ke arah ibunya yang masih tertidur. Masih belum bangun juga padahal rasanya ada banyak hal yang ingin Baekhyun ucapkan.

Permintaan maaf misalnya.

"Yang terpenting ibu sembuh dulu..." suaranya hampir mengalun seperti angin.

Melebur bersama udara sampai tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mendengar. Baik itu Sehun, Baekhee badan tentu saja ibunya sendiri.

"Kalau sudah sembuh, ibu baru boleh marah padaku..."

Baekhyun tidak menahannya lagi. Satu tetes lolos dari kelopak matanya yang lelah. Turun ke pipi tirusnya dan terus merambat sampai dagu. Jejaknya sangat terasa, menyentuh setiap inchi pori-pori di wajah seolah mengejek Baekhyun bahwa ini baru satu tetes saja.

Tunggu sampai satu tetes itu besok menjadi sungai di pipi. Maka Baekhyun tidak akan bisa merasakan jejaknya lagi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun yang lelah seperti ingin mematikan benda itu atau mengabaikannya, tapi ini Chanyeol. Pemiliknya-lah yang menelepon.

"Ya, halo?"

"..."

"Aku di rumah sakit Myungsei. Ada apa?"

"..."

"Berkemas? Sekarang juga?"

"..."

"Tapi untuk apa? Kenapa aku harus berkemas?"

"..."

"Chanyeol? Halo? Halo?! YAA!"

Sambungan diputus dengan lumayan kasar. Chanyeol, yang sudah beberapa hari Baekhyun kenal rasanya bukan tipikal seperti itu. Nada bicaranya yang tinggi juga sangat tumben karena pria itu lebih sering berucap dengan tenang.

Pasti ada sesuatu...

.

e)(o

.

 **BREAKING NEWS! PARK CHANYEOL GANDENG SIMPANAN BARUNYA KE PUBLIK!**

Awalnya, Baekhyun sempat bingung kenapa Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir sungai. Padahal sebelumnya, pria itu hanya berkata bahwa ini saatnya untuk Baekhyun agar segera berkemas. Tapi, Chanyeol justru berhenti secara mendadak dan memperlihatkan pada Baekhyun sebuah headline berita.

Berita tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tentang mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau mengubah jadwalnya tanpa memberitahuku?"

Pria di belakang kemudi itu masih diam dalam pemikirannya. Chanyeol, sedari tadi terus mengerutkan kedua alisnya tegang. Baekhyun tentu tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa keadaan sedang tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Apalagi, artikel yang diperlihatkan Chanyeol lebih banyak mengandung kata-kata provokatif. Kalimat-kalimat yang cenderung menyudutkan mereka berdua dengan bumbu sarkasme.

 _'Park Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan dunia asmara yang gelap sampai melupakan apa statusnya.'_

 _'Publik kembali dibuat bersimpati untuk istri pengusaha besar ini karena tindakan buruknya.'_

 _'Park Chanyeol tidak bisa hidup tanpa 'orang cadangan''_

Baekhyun membaca beberapa penggalan artikel itu dengan heran. Pasalnya, ini benar-benar bukan rencana mereka. Seharusnya media menulis artikel yang terkesan menyudutkan istri sah Chanyeol. Contohnya seperti; bagaimana Chanyeol sangat tidak bahagia dengan istrinya sampai harus memiliki simpanan baru.

Lumayan keren kan?

"Mereka mendahului kita." Suara berat Chanyeol akhirnya terdengar sudah.

Meskipun suasana di dalam mobil gelap, tapi Baekhyun jelas melihat cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol pada kemudi mengerat keras.

"Istriku mengirimkan foto-foto itu ke media sebelum kita melakukannya."

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Maksutku, bukankah-"

"Langkah awal adalah mengumumkan hubungan kita ke publik, Baekhyun. Ingat? Aku membayar seseorang yang akan mengambil foto dan menulis hal-hal baik tentang hubungan kita. Itu seharusnya menjadi awal yang bagus tapi istriku sudah merusaknya."

Sekarang semuanya jadi terdengar lebih masuk akal. Singkatnya, mereka telah diserang terlebih dahulu oleh istri sah Chanyeol. Berimbas pada rusaknya semua rencana yang sudah susah payah Chanyeol susun.

Tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun tertular panik.

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol menyambar kedua bahu simpanannya.

Menatap mata sabit itu dengan tajam, tanpa ampun meminta seluruh perhatian.

"-aku harus mengatakan ini. Kau mungkin akan sedikit merasa takut tapi itulah tugasmu yang sebenarnya."

Chanyeol sadar bahwa seharusnya mereka tetap mengambil foto saat berada di basement tempo hari. Tidak peduli setakut apa, serikuh apapun Baekhyun saat itu, seharusnya mereka tetap menghasilkan setidaknya satu atau dua gambar.

Tapi bodohnya, Chanyeol justru berbelas kasihan dan malah mengajak simpanannya itu makan siang. Itu tentu sebuah kesalahan. Seharusnya mereka tetap berada dalam aturan main.

Entah setan apa yang membuat Chanyeol keluar dari lingkarannya...

"Kita harus segera merilis foto kita sendiri, Baek."

.

e)(o

.

Tadi malam seperti perputaran balik kehidupan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membuang-buang waktu dan itu berarti pekerjaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Berkemas juga masih menjadi agenda utama, jadi semalam Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang ke flat dan meninggalkannya di sana.

Baekhyun meminta pemiliknya itu untuk menjemputnya di pagi hari tepat pukul delapan.

Itu berarti seharusnya sepuluh menit lagi Chanyeol sampai. Tapi sayang, Sehun-lah ada di pintu depan. Berdiri dengan bahu yang terlihat lelah. Sorot matanya yang biasanya tajam juga hilang entah kemana.

Sehun pasti sudah membaca artikelnya. Tidak mungkin belum karena bahkan semua media sosial menjadikannya topik panas sebagai bahan siaran.

Adiknya berjalan masuk lalu menutup pintu. Dahinya mengerut tajam saat melihat tas besar yang Baekhyun jinjing.

"Nanti malam ibu dioperasi, _hyeong._ Kau mau kemana?"

Mencoba bersikap masa bodoh, Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Berlaku seolah Sehun tidak ada dan terus membatin bahwa ini juga demi keluarganya.

Tapi tau apa Sehun? Laki-laki yang lebih muda tiga tahun dari Baekhyun itu hanya bisa berdoa semoga artikel yang dia baca tidaklah benar. Tidak mungkin kalau kakaknya ini sampai rela menjadi simpanan demi mendapatkan uang.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Upahku memang tidak terlalu banyak tapi itu cukup untuk membantumu, _hyeong._ Aku, aku tidak apa-apa kalau harus menunda kuliahku satu atau dua tahun untuk bekerja..."

Sehun berjalan pelan mendekati kakaknya. Pelan-pelan meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun yang tidak pernah dia tahu seberapa lelahnya. Seberapa banyak beban yang Baekhyun pikul di sana, baru kali ini Sehun menggenggamnya.

Pemuda tinggi itu menarik tubuh sang kakak untuk dipeluk dengan erat. Sangat erat sampai akhirnya, dia sendiri yang menangis sebab enggan melepaskan.

"Kalau ibu sudah sembuh, biar aku saja yang menebus obatnya..."

Baekhyun masih diam. Memancing ketakutan Sehun yang tidak mau ditinggalkan menjadi semakin besar.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau harus menjual laptopku karena aku akan cuti dari kuliahku. Kita bisa menjualnya untuk membayar sekolah Baekhee..."

Kakaknya masih diam. Masih menjinjing kuat tas yang Sehun yakini berisi seluruh pakaiannya karena dia harus pergi. Rasa takutnya semakin besar...

 _"Hyeong,_ jangan tinggalkan kami..." Sehun memang tidak menangis sampai meraung-raung, tapi rasa takut di dalam dirinya terasa seperti ingin meledak.

Pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan sampai ia genggam dan pasti tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan. Mau bagaimanapun susahnya, mereka harus jalani bersama. Harus ditanggung sama rata.

Kakaknya ini, tidak boleh mengorbakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau berhenti, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan mengatakan kepada pengusaha yang menyewa-mu itu untuk melepaskanmu, _hyeong._ Kau mau berhenti'kan?"

Kalimat pembujuknya sudah habis. Sehun semakin takut karena Baekhyun tak kunjung mengatakan apa-apa. Padahal kakaknya ini sangatlah cerewet. Tabiatnya yang kental adalah bagaimana mulutnya itu tidak bisa berhenti bicara.

Tapi kenapa sedari tadi Baekhyun diam saja?

"Kau mau berhenti'kan, _hyeong?_ Kau akan berhenti demi kami kan?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyentakkan tubuh adiknya. Dengan berani memamerkan raut wajahnya yang sama sekali tak memperlihatkan kesedihan sedikitpun. Sangat kontras dengan wajah Sehun yang sudah hancur oleh ketakutan. Ditambah linangan airmata.

"Biaya perawatan ibu setelah operasi tidak akan bisa kau penuhi sekalipun kau bekerja sampai sepuluh tahun! Obat yang kau bilang mampu kau tebus itu juga tidak akan bisa kau dapatkan sebelum kau mendapatkan pinjaman!"

Di dalam dirinya. Jauh di dalam diri Sehun, seperti ada yang perlahan retak.

 _"Hyeong..."_

"Biaya kuliahmu juga sudah terlambat beberapa bulan dan aku tidak ingin kau putus kuliah!"

"Aku akan membayarnya sendiri kalau aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Aku-"

"MEMANGNYA PEKERJAAN LAYAK APA YANG BISA DIDAPATKAN OLEH PEMUDA LULUSAN SEKOLAH MENENGAH ATAS SEPERTIMU!" Bentak Baekhyun sampai bahunya naik turun.

Keduanya terdiam dalam ruang kosong. Seperti baru saja ditampar, tapi Sehun tidak tahu harus menunjuk bagian tubuhnya yang mana yang terasa sakit. Lukanya terasa merata, mendera dari pangkal rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Baekhyun memang tidak memukulnya, menendang atau benar-benar menampar.

Yang _Hyeong_ nya itu lakukan hanyalah mengatakan realita.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengerti, Sehun _ie._ Kau hanya belum cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui betapa beratnya-"

"Sejak aku meninggalkan ibu kandungku untuk hidup bersama kalian, tidakkah aku sudah cukup dewasa?"

Baekhyun seperti menelan lidahnya sendiri. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena sudah membuat Sehun membahas masalah sensitif itu.

Beruntung saja, ponselnya berbunyi. Layarnya menyala dengan menampilkan pesan singkat Chanyeol di tab pemberitahuan.

 _'Aku sudah di depan.'_

Inilah waktunya. Baekhyun berjalan cepat melewati Sehun tanpa peduli seruntuh apa adiknya itu. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mencoba memahami kejadian buruk macam apa lagi yang akan melanda keluarga kecilnya ini.

 _"Hyeong..."_

Suaranya serak. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi mampu membuat langkah Baekhyun berhenti di ambang pintu.

Keduanya sama-sama berbalik, demi saling menatap. Sehun berucap,

"Kami tidak akan mencarimu kalau kau pergi."

Sehun terus mengulangi kalimat 'jangan pergi'di dalam hatinya. Terus menerus. Berharap Tuhan mau mendengarkan lalu mengubah isi kepala Baekhyun agar kakaknya tinggal. Tapi Baekhyun tetap pergi...

.

e)(o

.

Chanyeol terpaksa meninggalkan Baekhyun di apartmentnya sendirian.

Setelah memberitahu bahwa unit itu adalah tempat tinggal Baekhyun yang baru, Chanyeol langsung pergi tanpa basa-basi. Pria itu terus disibukan oleh rasa benci semenjak semalam. Mungkin sesekali dia harus 'pulang' ke rumah agar bisa bertemu dengan istrinya.

Mengobrol sebentar dengan Irene juga tidak akan membuatnya masuk penjara. Setidaknya, pantang bagi laki-laki sejati untuk menyakiti perempuan secara fisik.

"Aku senang kau pulang." Irene menyambutnya dengan hangat, berjalan pelan menuruni tangga.

Istrinya memang begitu. Terkenal sangat cantik, baik luar maupun dalamnya. Pembawaan Irene dalam bersikap juga selalu tenang dan hati-hati. Sangat tenang sampai Chanyeol dibuat menelan kekalahan hingga dua kali.

Setidaknya, seperti itulah bagaimana dunia mengenal Irene.

"Sudah sarapan?" Tangan itu dengan lembut merapikan kemeja Chanyeol yang terlihat kusut.

Menepuk-nepuk permukannya pelan hendak merapikan, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya sampai saat Irene melihat bagaimana mata suaminya itu bersinar kemerahan.

"Singkirkan tanganmu..." Raut wajah dingin Chanyeol yang lebih sering Irene dapatkan.

Tapi Irene masih tetap tenang. Justru memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sambil mencoba memijat lengan tegang Chanyeol yang ternyata agak gemetaran.

"Aku menunggumu sampai malam tapi kau tidak mengangkat teleponku."

"Hentikan..."

"Lain kali kabari aku kalau kau akan pulang terlambat, Chanyeol. Jadi aku tidak perlu-"

"Berhenti bersikap seperti pengemis!"

Kedua tangan Irene jatuh ke samping tubuhnya sendiri. Baru saja, dia mendapatkan bentakan Chanyeol yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar. Wanita itu sampai meringis pelan karena faktanya, dia merindukan suara Chanyeol meskipun itu terdengar kasar.

Sudah berapa lama suaminya itu tidak pulang ke rumah mereka? Sudah berapa lama Chanyeol dan dirinya tidak saling berbicara meskipun itu adalah pertengkaran?

Rasanya sudah lama sekali...

"Jika kau berharap aku akan bersikap seperti seorang suami, maka berhentilah."

"Jika kau berharap aku akan menceraikanmu, maka berhentilah."

Chanyeol pikir akan sangat mudah baginya untuk membuat Irene menyerah. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa wanita ini menyukainya. Irene bahkan mencintainya sejak pandangan pertama dan rasa itu begitu kuat.

Rencananya, Chanyeol hanya tinggal membuat wanita itu sekarat oleh rasa cemburu. Pria itu berpikir bahwa berselingkuh secara terang-terangan adalah cara yang tepat. Tidak masalah karena yang merasa sakit di sini hanyalah Irene saja.

Biarkan yang mencintai menjadi pihak yang kalah.

"Kau pikir siapa yang meminta ayahku untuk membantu perusahaanmu yang hampir bangkrut itu? Kau pikir akulah yang mengemis agar ayahku menyelamatkan kalian?"

Tapi maaf, nyatanya wanita itu tidaklah selemah seperti apa yang Chanyeol kira.

"Jika kau lupa, aku akan mengingatkannya untukmu."

Irene maju selangkah. Terpaksa mendongak karena Chanyeol menjulang begitu tinggi.

"Ayahmu sendiri yang memintanya..."

Meskipun pahit, tapi Chanyeol akui Irene memang benar. Dia tahu bahwa ayahnya sendiri yang meminta keluarga Bae untuk membantu mereka. Chanyeol mengakui kebenaran itu, jadilah dia hanya bisa terdiam.

Kepalannya tangannya mengerat. Mata kelinci Chanyeol yang biasanya terlihat tajam itu dengan memalukan sudah digenangi air mata.

Irene melihatnya. Dan dengan penuh kesadaran lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan suaminya untuk kembali ke lantai atas. Menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan tenang sampai tiba-tiba, Irene teringat sesuatu.

"Dan tentang artikel skandalmu itu-"

Mereka memang bertatapan dalam jarak yang jauh, namun keduanya jelas bisa melihat wajah tersakiti satu sama lain.

"-bukan aku yang melakukannya."

.

e)(o

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, tapi Chanyeol tidak kunjung kembali.

Baekhyun juga sudah membereskan apartment dan merapikan bajunya di lemari. Chanyeol bilang dia tidak akan lama jadi dia meminta Baekhyun untuk memasak makan siang. Tapi, ini sudah jam enam sore dan dia belum kembali.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun ingat bahwa malam ini ibunya akan dioperasi...

Pintu depan terdengar seperti terbuka. Saat Baekhyun berjalan kesana, dia mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang membopong tubuh besar Chanyeol.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?"

Laki-laki itu menjatuhkan tubuh Chanyeol ke atas sofa. Sedikit memberi umpatan sebal karena betapa menyusahkannya Chanyeol saat ini.

"Dia mabuk berat. Tolong urus si bodoh ini, ya? Dan jangan biarkan dia memegang ponselnya."

Setelah memberikan ponsel milik Chanyeol, lelaki itu segera pergi dan tak lupa, membungkuk sekali kepada Baekhyun. Mungkin dia teman Chanyeol. Siapa yang tahu? Yang penting sekarang adalah, mengurus bayi besar yang masih setengah sadar ini.

"Apa-apaan ini..." Baekhyun merutuk.

Pelan-pelan ia melepaskan jaket kekecilan yang Chanyeol pakai. Yang entah milik siapa. Juga membantu pemiliknya melepas sepatu dan jam tangan agar Chanyeol bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Tapi tiba-tiba mata kelinci itu terbuka dengan lebar.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit sampai mendapat serangan pusing di kepala. Baekhyun hendak membantu pria mabuk itu agar tidak jatuh tapi Chanyeol malah menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Mereka bertatapan dalam. Begitu dekat sampai bisa Baekhyun mencium bau alcohol yang kuat dari nafas Chanyeol. Cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit pusing.

"Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?" Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol mabuk, jadi dia bisa meracau tentang segala hal.

Bahkan hal yang mungkin tidak masuk akal dan aneh.

"A-Apa? Mengatakan apa maksutmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru tersenyum miring. Yang dengan anehnya bisa menambah kadar ketampanan lelaki itu secara instan. Baekhyun bahkan sempat dibuat membeku oleh lekukan indah pada mata Chanyeol yang dihiasi bulu mata tebal.

"Kau-itu-sangat-seksi."

Chanyeol menyambar bibir tipis itu tanpa minta ijin. Memberi sedikit kecupan dan gigitan pada permukaan itu dengan cara yang lembut. Rasanya manis sekali. Seperti menyesap lelehan karamel yang hanya bisa di dapatkan di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Jadi, seperti inilah rasanya mencium Baekhyun. Chanyeol pikir dia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Baekhyun _ah..."_

Baekhyun dibuat terpejam hanya dengan mendengar desisan Chanyeol di depan bibirnya. Apa yang baru saja terjadi sangatlah menakjubkan. Pantas kalau banyak orang bilang bercumbu itu sangat menyenangkan.

Tubuh Baekhyun seperti tertarik, ingin merasakan apa pun itu asal Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Dia menginginkannya lagi. Bahkan menginginkan yang lebih...

"Yang ini juga seksi..." untuk satu detik pertama, rasanya lumayan perih saat Chanyeol menggigit kulit di lehernya.

Tapi pandai sekali Chanyeol menggantikannya dengan usapan dan kecupan ringan. Baekhyun sampai dibuat mendongak karena sensasinya berganti dengan cepat. Chanyeol terlalu hebat dalam hal ini.

Dalam hal bercumbu.

"Yang ini juga..." sensasi itu kembali lagi. Menyengat daun telinga Baekhyun yang sedang dhujani ribuan ciuman.

Chanyeol bahkan melakukannya lagi di belakang telinga. Menggigit, menjilat lalu menciumnya dan berakhir dengan ruam kemerahan.

Baekhyun merasakan setiap detilnya. Bagaimana kedua tangan Chanyeol mulai merambati perut dibalik kaos. Bergerak naik dengan telapak tangannya yang terus membelai kulit dada Baekhyun. Rasanya luar biasa menyengat. Memancing hasrat Baekhyun yang belum pernah bisa orang lain lakukan.

"Semuanya seksi. Kau itu seksi, Baekhyun _ah..."_

Suara Chanyeol hanya menambah panas suasana. Tubuh Baekhyun entah bagaimana sudah membentur meja pantry. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang melekat di tubuh Baekhyun.

Membuangnya ke sembarang tempat karena pakaian bukanlah properti yang tepat untuk saat ini.

"Kenapa aku baru melihatnya sekarang?"

Baekhyun tidak sempat untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena Chanyeol sudah kembali menjatuhi dada dan lehernya dengan ciuman. Kedua lutut pria mungil itu juga terasa lemas karena cumbuan Chanyeol luar biasa nikmat.

Kecupan-kecupannya turun ke bawah rusuk. Menyapu permukaan itu sampai membuat otot diseluruh perutnya menegang.

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, Chanyeol menggigit kerutan pada celananya. Menarik kain itu turun dan dengan sengaja, menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke setiap inchi kulit Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma sensual yang menguar dari paha dalam simpanannya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Tapi yang ini lah yang paling seksi..."

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's** :

Anuannya lanjut chapter depan yaa~ udah kepanjangan ini. Ntar kalian mabok ama tulisan saya jadi gumoh.

See you soon! Makasih ya untuk semua supportnya :)

 _ **Salam Despacito~**_


	4. EMPAT

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 **EMPAT**

.

 _Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, Chanyeol menggigit kerutan pada celananya. Menarik kain itu turun dan dengan sengaja, menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke setiap inchi kulit Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma sensual yang menguar dari paha dalam simpanannya sambil tersenyum nakal._

 _"Tapi yang ini lah yang paling seksi..."_

.

Entah surga atau neraka, Baekhyun tidak bisa membedakannya. Ada perih dan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Chanyeol pada daerah bawahnya. Pria itu dengan kurang ajar mencium dan menggesekkan wajahnya ke permukaan penis Baekhyun yang masih dibungkus celana dalam.

" _Ahh_ Chanyeol..." Desahannya tidak bisa ditahan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu betul apa yang saja yang terjadi di bawah sana karena kepala pemiliknya bergerak tidak aturan. Bibirnya juga tidak henti memberikan cumbuan yang melelehkan sendi di kedua lutut. Membuat Baekhyun hampir jatuh karena lemas.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk setidaknya bernafas sebentar. Karena tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun sudah dibuat telanjang. Didorong untuk menungging dan berbisik agar simpanannya itu segera mencari pegangan karena Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan.

"Aku ingin menggigit bokongmu..." Chanyeol membisikannya sambil meremas bagian Baekhyun tersebut.

Tengkuk Baekhyun meremang. Ini luar biasa gila. Benar-benar membuat jantungnya seperti meletus berkali-kali karena ini pertama kali! Seks pertama Baekhyun sejak dia mengenal apa itu bercinta dari alam mimpi.

Dan Chanyeol akan memberitahu bagaimana rasanya. Saat kedua kakinya dibuka lebar. Lalu ketika pria itu tanpa minta ijin mulai memasukkan miliknya dengan agak kasar. Baekhyun mulai tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Ternyata sangat sakit.

"Ugh Chanyeol-" Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Dia terbatuk karena tiba-tiba saja lelaki mungil itu merasa kulitnya bagai terbakar. Lebih mirip seperti saat kau menarik kulit di pinggir kuku mu yang mengelupas. Seluruh pinggulnya mungkin akan hancur kalau Chanyeol tidak berhenti dalam lima menit. Tapi seperti tidak mau tahu, Chanyeol terus mendorongnya.

Bahkan pria itu masih bisa mendesah kasar dan mengumpat. Mengatakan betapa seksinya bokong berisi Baekhyun sampai seluruh kelelakiannya bisa saja tertelan.

Mendengarnya, membuat kepala Baekhyun semakin pening. Perutnya juga seperti diaduk karena desakan Chanyeol sangat keras, sampai mau berpegangan-pun Baekhyun tidak sempat.

" _Ahh_ Chanyeol, pelan-pelan-ugh!"

Percuma saja merengek kepada si mabuk Chanyeol yang sedang berada di puncak. Yang pria itu lakukan hanya terus mendorong, mendesah dan mengumpat. Tanpa peduli kalau apa yang Baekhyun dapatkan dari seks ini hanyalah rasa sakit dan perih.

Walaupun faktanya Baekhyun mendapat satu kali orgasme, tapi yang dia rasakan hanya serangan lemas. Tidak ada kenikmatan sama sekali. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menggeram begitu puas saat dia mencapai puncak. Membuang semua cairannya ke dalam tubuh lemas Baekhyun yang mandi keringat.

Chanyeol mencium rambut di belakang telinga simpanannya dan berbisik,

"Aku tidak pernah segila ini..."

Akhirnya, pekerjaan Baekhyun untuk hari ini sudah tuntas.

.

e)(o

.

Baekhyun ingat bahwa dia mati-matian menyeret tubuh besar Chanyeol ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Setelah seks mengerikan tadi sore, Baekhyun sadar bahwa membiarkan tubuh telanjang Chanyeol di atas lantai dapur adalah bencana. Membangunkan pria itu juga mustahil karena akal sehat Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya menghilang.

Pengaruh alcohol yang buruk.

Tapi tengah malam ini dia terbangun. Dengan keadaan sama-sama telanjang dan tidur di satu ranjang yang sama. Baekhyun seperti baru saja berlatih bela diri hebat di tembok raksasa China karena seluruh tubuhnya seperti remuk.

Pegal bukan main melanda seluruh tubuh. Bergerak sedikit, maka rasa nyeri-nya akan menyerang. Mendera setiap persendian dan mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol yang menghajar pantatnya habis-habisan.

Itu mengerikan...

 _Tapi ini memang pekerjaanku,_ pikir Baekhyun.

Mengeluh-pun tidak akan pantas karena seharusnya dia sudah bersiap. Siapapun tahu bahwa menjadi simpanan itu tidak akan menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau pemilikmu adalah satu dari sepuluh pengusaha yang dimasukkan ke dalam nominasi suami idaman wanita Korea.

Memikirkannya, membuat Baekhyun teringat situs berita yang kemarin menyebar artikel mereka. _Dazzle_.

Baekhyun dengan pelan meraih tablet kerja Chanyeol yang ada di nakas, di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dengan lancang menggunakan benda canggih itu untuk membuka situs _Dazzle_ yang selalu kontroversial.

Nyata-nya, skandal mereka masih menjadi _headline_. Baekhyun juga melihat bagaimana _Dazzle_ mulai mengorek semua latar belakangnya. Semua. Sangat detail sampai Baekhyun dibuat terkejut karena sebuah artikel juga mengungkap tempat kerjanya terdahulu.

 **Pernah Menjadi Pelayan di Restoran Cepat Saji, Siapakah Byun Baekhyun Sebenarnya?**

"Darimana mereka tahu?"

Di dorong oleh rasa penasaran, Baekhyun menklik artikel itu dan membaca isinya. Sepuluh persen benar, dan sisanya adalah bohong. Membacanya membuat Baekhyun muak. Bagaimana bisa sebuah situs berita hiburan dengan popularitas tertinggi di Korea membuat berita kosong?

 ** _CherryBerry_** _:_ ' _Apa lagi yang kalian pertanyakan? Tentu saja dia itu jalang hahahah!'_

Tidak sengaja membaca sebuah komentar pada _thread_ -nya, Baekhyun tidak sadar bahwa jemarinya terus _men-scroll_ tab komentar.

 ** _Jungxx89_** _: 'Aku pernah makan di sana. Beruntung bukan pelacur itu yang mengantar makananku.'_

 ** _PastOutBoys_** _: 'Atasannya dulu pasti sangat malu~ heol...'_

 ** _Littlepussy65_** _: 'Aku tidak akan makan di sana lagi. Pengaruh Baekhyun benar-benar menjijikkan!'_

Tubuhnya gemetaran oleh amarah. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang hanya bisa menuliskan kata-kata kotor padahal mereka saja tidak saling kenal. Baekhyun memikirkan mengapa orang-orang kejam ini menghubungkan tempat kerjanya dulu dengan skandalnya.

Betapa pemikiran pendek mereka sudah membuat Baekhyun muak.

 ** _Unknown_** _: 'Aku punya adik yang satu sekolah dengan adik perempuan Baekhyun. Ah adikku yang malang T.T'_

Mereka juga membicarakan Baekhee. Adik kecilnya. Si bungsu yang menjadi matahari di keluarga mereka.

Orang-orang dengan pemikiran kotor ini, bahkan mengintimidasi adik bungsu Baekhyun yang hanya tahu bagaimana caranya menggambar. Tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri, Baekhyun mulai dilanda takut.

Takut kalau Baekhee tidak akan memiliki teman karena dirinya. Takut kalau Sehun juga akan terkena dampaknya. Takut kalau, seluruh keluarganya akan mendapat masalah karena keputusan gegabahnya.

 _Seharusnya mereka hanya membenciku,_ pikir Baekhyun.

Tapi kepala orang-orang siapa yang tahu? Cepat atau lambat pastilah semua orang terdekat Baekhyun akan kena imbasnya. Akan merasakan akibat dari skandalnya dengan Chanyeol. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu...

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan kesedihannya yang sudah menggenang di mata. Nafasnya juga putus-putus mengingat di sampingnya ada Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas. Tapi tak mau menyiksa diri, Baekhyun tetap melepaskan air matanya.

Menangis diam-diam sambil menggigit jari telunjuk agar tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hmmm..."

Baekhyun terkejut saat mendengar gumaman tidur Chanyeol di belakang punggungnya. Menahan nafasnya sebentar untuk menenangkan suasana, Baekhyun justru merasakan lengan kencang Chanyeol menariknya. Dipeluk dengan sangat erat sampai seluruh tubuh belakang menempel dengan dada dan perut Chanyeol.

Hangatnya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, juga ke relung hati. Lengan Chanyeol melingkar di perutnya dengan pas. Nyaman sekali kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak boleh terlalu larut.

Ingat? Ini hanya sebatas pekerjaan. Hubungan profesionalitas demi kerja sama mereka.

 ** _'Jangan melibatkan perasaan masing-masing. Deal?'_**

"Hmmm." Baekhyun mendengar gumaman tidur Chanyeol lagi.

Pria itu seperti menempelkan hidungnya di daun telinga Baekhyun. Terus menggumam setiap Baekhyun kembali sesenggukan karena menahan tangis. Mungkin karena dia masih setengah sadar. Mungkin karena orang yang akan menghadapi _hangover_ selalu menggila di malam hari.

Chanyeol pasti masih setengah mabuk, jadi dia bisa melakukan apa pun.

Biarlah saja. Baekhyun juga akan pura-pura tidak membaca apa pun malam ini. Tidak akan ingat kalau Chanyeol pernah memeluknya sampai lelap. Dan tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa saat Baekhyun benar-benar tertidur, ada sebuah tangan yang menyingkirkan tablet itu dari tangannya.

Biarkan saja Baekhyun tidak tahu apa pun yang terjadi malam itu. Biarkan saja Chanyeol yang tahu...

 _Simpananku tidak boleh menangis..._

.

e)(o

.

 **Jangan pergi keluar. Istirahatlah sampai aku kembali. C**

Note kecil itu ditempel di permukaan kulkas. Warnanya kuning terang, dan Baekhyun baru melihatnya hari ini.

Setelah dilipat-lipat, Baekhyun membuangnya sembarang. Ingatannya kembali ke salah satu point di surat perjanjian mereka dulu tentang hak Chanyeol untuk mengaturnya. Mengendalikan apapun yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan.

Tapi, ini ibunya. Baekhyun tentu tidak bisa diam saja mengingat semalam ibunya telah menjalani operasi. Setidaknya, dia ingin mengetahui kondisinya meskipun harus mengendap-endap. Walaupun harus mengenakan baju dengan turtle neck tinggi dan masker seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tidak masalah.

Bukan tentang Sehun yang pasti sudah tidak mau melihatnya lagi, tapi tentang image-nya sekarang. Yang lebih dikenal sebagai simpanan Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan memancing perhatian. Jangan memancing perhatian. Byun Baekhyun kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Baekhyun terus berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Mencoba bersikap normal sambil terus berjalan di koridor yang dipenuhi dengan banyak orang. Jujur saja dia rikuh. Seberani apapun Baekhyun dilahirkan, tapi tidak akan sepadan jika yang menyerangmu adalah ratusan mulut orang-orang kejam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa melakukannya. Ini hanya sebentar. Hanya sebentar lalu kau akan pulang dengan aman."

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang dulu sering dia kunjungi. Kakinya berdiri dua meter di depan. Baekhyun ingin mendekat, tapi entah bagaimana dia takut. Hanya berani mengintip dari jendela kaca di kedua sisi pintu.

Di dalam sana, Baekhyun melihat ibunya yang masih terbaring lemah belum sadarkan diri. Juga Sehun yang tidur di sofa, masih mengenakan seragam pengantar restoran ayam tempatnya bekerja. Pemandangan itu menghancurkan Baekhyun.

Tidak terpikirkan bagaimana sulitnya Sehun harus menjaga ibunya dan Baekhee sendirian. Itu pasti sangat berat. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat berat. Sakitnya merambat sampai ke lutut hingga membuatnya limbung.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun terkejut saat seorang wanita asing menyentuh bahunya. Wanita itu bahkan sempat mengira kalau Baekhyun terkena serangan jantung karena betapa kacaunya reaksi lelaki itu. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya _shock_. Tapi sepertinya juga tidak karena kepalanya seperti mau meledak.

Baekhyun mulai berpikir bahwa semua orang sedang memandanginya. Seluruh mata di koridor rumah sakit kini sedang manatapnya dengan aneh. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya-lah yang sedang kacau.

Sampai tiba-tiba, dia menabrak seorang suster yang membawa beberapa peralatan medis. Suara benda-benda terjatuh itu langsung menarik perhatian. Keributan menjadi lebih buruk karena Baekhyun kehilangan maskernya yang lepas.

"Tidak! Tidak! Maskerku..."

Tapi terlambat. Saat Baekhyun kembali mengenakan maskernya, semua orang sudah terlanjur melihat. Kepalang tahu wajah siapa yang sudah membuat kekacauan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Bukankah dia Baekhyun?"

"Apa aku salah lihat?"

"Byun Baekhyun? Simpanannya Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya ampun, apa yang dia lakukan?"

Semua bisikan-bisikan itu berputar di kepalanya. Baekhyun buru-buru berlari keluar dan menghadang sebuah taksi dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Begitu terburu-buru sampai suara decitan mobilnya mampu memekakkan telinga.

Seharusnya dia mengikuti perintah Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal.

.

e)(o

.

 **Mendatangi Rumah Sakit, Simpanan Park Chanyeol Mengalami Depresi?**

Seharusnya detik ini, Chanyeol sedang melakukan rapat mengenai pelelangan tender. Tapi saat melihat tautan yang dikirim Jongin melalui e-mail, konsentrasi Chanyeol langsung buyar.

 _Menurut seorang narasumber yang berada di tempat kejadian, Baekhyun terlihat tidak sehat dan cenderung bersikap antipati. "Kami hanya melihatnya sekilas. Cara berjalannya sangat kacau. Dia juga memakai pakaian yang sangat tertutup dan masker."_

Tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki itu meninggalkan rapat dan berpesan kepada Jongin untuk mencatat semua _point_ penting. Mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan juga bukan hal yang sulit kalau Chanyeol sudah dirundung cemas. Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit baginya untuk menjangkau apartement.

"Baekhyun..."

Chanyeol menemukan lelaki itu duduk di dalam kamarnya, dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Sepasang sepatu yang tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Sweater turtle neck di lantai, dan Baekhyun yang bertelanjang dada di kepala ranjang.

Firasat buruk melanda perasaan Chanyeol. Kalau diruntut dari artikel yang tadi dia baca, pastilah Baekhyun telah membuat keributan. Apalagi melihat ponsel lelaki itu yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan menampilkan halaman berita milik _Dazzle_.

Baekhyun pasti sudah membacanya.

"Hey..."

Pelan-pelan Chanyeol mendekat. Duduk di depan simpanannya, hendak memeluk tapi tiba-tiba saja rikuh. Pasalnya, Chanyeol melihat tubuh mungil itu dipenuhi lebam biru. Dada, lengan bahkan sampai di belakang telinga, tertinggal hasil perbuatannya sisa seks kemarin sore.

Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya.

"Cuaca sedang dingin, kenapa tidak memakai pakaianmu?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu pasti bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya karena lelaki itu menunduk dalam.

"Kenapa tidak menuruti permintaanku untuk tetap tinggal?"

"Chanyeol!"

Wajah itu mendongak cepat. Terlihat pucat dan sangat kental dengan aura depresi. Chanyeol mendesah prihatin.

"Apa kau akan menuntutku kalau aku berhenti?"

"Baekhyun?"

Yang lebih mungil menggeleng tidak aturan. Memegangi kepalanya seperti ingin melepas bagian itu dari tubuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku pikir aku bisa gila kalau harus hidup seperti ini. Keluargaku membutuhkanku. Adikku membutuhkanku-"

"Baekhyun tenanglah-"

"-Tapi aku malah membuat mereka mendapatkan kesialan. Orang-orang itu, bahkan ikut mengganggu adik bungsuku. Aku takut Baekhee tidak akan punya teman-"

"Sshh Baekhyun dengarkan aku dulu-"

"-Bukankah seharusnya mereka hanya membenciku? Bukankah seharusnya mereka hanya akan menggangguku? Ada apa orang-orang ini? Chanyeol apa yang harus aku-"

Seperti menenangkan lautan yang sedang badai, Chanyeol hanya perlu meraih kedua tangan gemetaran itu untuk digenggam erat. Terasa melekat sampai buku-buku tangannya memerah karena betapa mungilnya jemari Baekhyun didekapan.

Yang lebih mungil terkesiap. Tidak ingat kalau dia pernah diperlakukan sehangat ini selain oleh ibunya.

"Tetaplah di sini dan jangan takut."

Bahu tegangnya turun. Mengikuti alur perasaan Baekhyun yang mulai tenang dan terkendali.

"Jika kau takut, ingatlah bahwa aku tidak akan pernah pergi kemana-mana. Seberat apapun waktu yang akan kita hadapi, aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya. Kau lebih kuat dari ini, Baek. Seperti itulah aku melihatmu." Chanyeol seperti membual.

Tidak yakin tentang apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan karena perasaannya seperti ingin ikut campur. Semoga Baekhyun bisa menangkap ucapannya dengan tepat.

"Mengenai keluargamu, aku juga akan menjaga mereka. Jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun, Ok?" Chanyeol tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Begitu manis sampai Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa sebab lelaki ini bisa terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Membuatnya bingung, membuatnya harus berpikir lama.

"Dan untuk memar di tubuhmu-"

Baekhyun sontak menarik selimut. Membungkus tubuhnya yang refleks menciut karena malu yang hebat tiba-tiba menyerang. Betapa mengerikannya efek depresi sampai bisa membuatnya lupa untuk berpakaian.

Chanyeol terkikik geli, namun sedetik setelahnya dia kembali terlihat menyesal. "-aku sangat menyesal, Baek. Aku mabuk total kemarin."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku tahu."

"Kau pasti kesakitan. Maafkan aku."

Sedikit membingungkan karena, mengapa Chanyeol harus menyesal padahal cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tetap melakukannya?

"Aku, tidak juga." Baekhyun tidak memiliki niat apapun saat mengatakannya.

Dia hanya berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak perlu semenyesali ini karena bukankah sudah menjadi pekerjaannya? Tapi sayang, sepertinya pemiliknya itu menangkap maksut dari ucapannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Jadi kau suka?"

"Uh, apa?"

"Aku pikir kau suka dengan permainan yang sedikit kasar. Ya atau tidak?"

"APA? TI-TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BILANG BEGITU!"

"Lalu apa? Mau memberitahu seperti apa yang kau sukai?" Chanyeol mulai menggodanya dengan kedipan mata nakal.

Baekhyun merasa sebal, gemas dan terobati dalam waktu yang sama. Chanyeol seperti _roller coaster_ yang berjalan dengan cepat, naik lalu turun dengan tiba-tiba. Caranya dalam berperilaku bisa berubah dalam hitungan detik.

Dari dingin, menghangatkan sampai menjadi menyebalkan. Chanyeol seperti paket lengkap yang dijatuhkan Tuhan dari langit. Serupa kotak pandora yang jika Baekhyun membukanya lebih besar lagi, mungkin juga akan menariknya lebih dalam dan jauh.

Tanpa sadar dirinya melamun.

"Mau makan apa?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengembalikan kesadarannya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingat kalau dia juga butuh makan dan perutnya seperti berkonspirasi. Mengajak otak untuk memikirkan betapa lezatnya jjampong yang dihidangkan panas-panas. Dengan potongan cumi dan udang yang disiram kuah rempah pedas.

"Jjampong..."

Chanyeol jelas mendengar permintaan _Baby Boy nya_ itu meski pun hanya berupa gumamman _._ Pria itu tersenyum sebentar lalu bangkit untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman di pelipis.

"Akan aku belikan untukmu."

Punggung lebar itu akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang mulai bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri tentang kenapa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bisa seperti ini? Seperti bukan dua orang yang sedang bekerja sama.

Masa bodoh. Baekhyun tak mau memikirkan apa pun karena hari ini sudah terasa sangat berat baginya. Mungkin tidur sejenak juga tidak akan membuatnya merugi. Juga, pastilah membeli jjampong akan memakan waktu yang lama.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk tidur namun ponselnya berdering. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"Halo?"

 _"Byun Baekhyun."_

Suara seorang wanita terdengar di seberang. Menyebutkan namanya dengan sangat pelan.

"Uh, siapa ini?"

 _"Apa enaknya jadi simpanan Chanyeol?"_

Sudah jelas. Wanita ini pasti salah satu dari sekian banyak pembenci Baekhyun. Orang-orang yang hanya berani menyerangnya di dunia maya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

 _"Kau terlalu naif. Aku tahu pasti karena uang."_

"Aku tidak punya waktu. Aku tutup."

 _"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu apa alasan Chanyeol ingin bercerai? Laki-laki itu pasti hanya berkata bahwa mereka berdua tidak saling cinta. Ya kan?"_

Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini?

 _"Hey Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu juga manusia. Sama sepertimu, dia juga menyukai uang..."_

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

Seharusnya apdet kemarin, tapi pamit dulu sama dunia karena harus streaming KoKoBop sana-sini. Lagu-lagunya keren semua. JOSS! Words dont suffice _-_ lah pokoknya! And it's ok we didn't reach 24m 24h. The most important thing actually is about to enjoy the song. But lets keep on the mass Kokobop streaming hahaha! Just do it!

Sampe ketemu di next chap ya~ Minta permen boleh? Thankyou~


	5. LIMA

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 **LIMA**

.

 _'Hey Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu juga manusia. Sama sepertimu, dia juga menyukai uang...'_

.

"Apa maksutmu?"

 _'Penasaran? Temui aku di Sunny Kreme besok lusa pukul empat sore. Pastikan kau sendirian.'_

Sambungan terputus. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang terkesiap tidak percaya. Betapa bodohnya ia karena memperdulikan ucapan seorang pembenci. Seharusnya sejak wanita itu memanggilnya sebagai simpanan, Baekhyun langsung mematikannya.

Tapi fakta hampir selalu menyebalkan. Baekhyun termakan oleh rasa penasarannya sendiri yang memang tidak tahu banyak tentang bagaimana itu Chanyeol. Dan siapa itu Chanyeol.

 _Sunny Kreme besok lusa pukul empat sore..._

Baekhyun pasti tidak akan datang.

.

e)(o

.

Jjampong memang bukan makanan terlezat yang pernah Baekhyun makan. Jujur saja, meskipun tidak mewah tapi harganya lumayan mahal.

"Kau juga harus ikut makan." Baekhyun mengambil sebuah mangkuk yang lain untuk Chanyeol.

Hendak menuangkan seperempat porsi namun Chanyeol buru-buru menolak.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak suka pedas."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Bukan laki-laki sejati."

"Mau aku buktikan?" Pria kaya itu memberikan satu kedipan nakal. Tipikal Chanyeol kalau harus menghubungkan segala percakapan ke arah yang lebih sensual.

Menyerang Baekhyun dengan signal malu yang diekspresikan seolah dia tidak suka. Tapi senyum di bibirnya pula yang menyangkal. Katakanlah kalau Baekhyun adalah seorang pemain peran yang payah.

"Aku punya kabar baik dan buruk. Mau mendengar yang mana dulu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menelan suapan pertama.

"Buruk." Seperti mengikuti pepatah, bersakit dulu berenang kemudian. Yang buruk dulu baik kemudian.

"Besok malam temanku mengadakan perjamuan. Aku ingin kau yang menemaniku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Bagian mananya yang buruk masih menjadi pertanyaan. Hanya sebuah jamuan yang mungkin berisi acara makan malam dan obrolan basa-basi. Bisa jadi membosankan tapi tidak bisa disebut sebagai berita buruk. Chanyeol mungkin sedikit berlebihan.

"Tentu. Lalu berita baiknya?"

Berhenti makan sejenak, Chanyeol meletakan sendoknya ke dalam mangkuk dan menatap simpanannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Ibumu sudah sadar."

Berhenti pada hatinya sendiri, Baekhyun seperti ingin berteriak bahwa dia sudah bebas. Ibunya sudah kembali sehat, meskipun belum sepenuhnya, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti mencium bau kemenangan?

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu setelah mendengar kabar baik." Dimple Chanyeol muncul pada salah satu pipi.

Pria itu mengharapkan sebuah ucapan terimakasih yang sederhana. Sangat ringan kalau hanya untuk mengatakannya, jadi Baekhyun mulai berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Seperti, berjalan ke belakang punggung besar Chanyeol dan memberinya sedikit pijatan di bahu. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol."

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Beruntung karena setidaknya Baekhyun bisa bersikap santai walau hanya untuk lima menit.

"Keluargamu hanya tahu bahwa biaya rawat jalan dan obat disokong oleh Dinas Kesejahteraan. Jangan cemas."

Kabar baik yang lain, dari seorang Park Chanyeol si licik yang mengagumkan.

"Kau memberiku terlalu banyak."

"Bukan masalah."

"Aku belum melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau sangat depresi, Baekhyun."

Lebih dari ekspestasi. Sangat jauh dari bayangan Baekhyun saat dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi simpanan para orang kaya.

Di benaknya, Baekhyun akan dimiliki oleh seorang pejabat tua atau pria hidung belang. Atau mungkin juga wanita kesepian yang galak dengan usia jauh di atasnya. Itu ekspektasi yang realistis. Tapi Chanyeol?

Dia seperti mimpi. Terasa tidak nyata.

"Pulanglah sesekali. Baekhee pasti sangat rindu _Orabeoni-_ nya."

"Bolehkah?"

Lagi, Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memamerkan dimple di pipi. Menyerang Baekhyun dan membuat hatinya seperti melebur.

"Karena pantang bagi simpananku untuk pergi sendirian, jadi aku sudah membayar seseorang untuk menjagamu."

"Apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Aku bisa mati cemas kalau membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendiri lagi. Tidak ada penolakan, Baekhyun."

Kedua alis Baekhyun naik, merasa takjub dan tidak percaya. Baru kali ini seseorang memperlakukan dirinya seperti sebuah berlian yang harus dijaga. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku akan pergi besok." Ucap Baekhyun, bermaksut meminta ijin.

Agak ragu karena mungkin Chanyeol akan menolak rencananya yang mendadak, tapi terpujilah seisi langit, pria itu tersenyum hangat. "Maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu."

Detik itu juga, Baekhyun seperti mendapati dirinya sendiri bertanya; _Chanyeol ini manusia atau apa?_

Tiba-tiba pria itu berdiri setelah meneguk habis kuah jjampong dari mangkuknya. Chanyeol beranjak untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di atas kulkas. "Aku harus pergi."

Berjalan kembali ke arah simpanannya untuk memberikan usapan pada rambut di tengkuk Baekhyun.

"Mungkin akan kembali sangat larut, mungkin juga kembali besok. Ada makanan yang bisa kau hangatkan di dalam kulkas. Aku juga menyimpan beberapa bungkus ramen di rak atas. Microwave di sudut kiri dan-"

"Aku tahu." Potong Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol menjelaskan seluruh isi apartement.

Setelah tersenyum paham, Chanyeol beranjak menuju pintu dan berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Tapi betapa bahagianya dia, karena si mungil memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Aku belum berterimakasih untuk izin menjenguk ibuku." Harga yang pantas untuk sebuah hadiah yang tidak bisa Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya. Kira-kira apa yang sepadan?

Terlalu lama berpikir! Kalau ucapan terimakasih saja tidak akan pantas, maka kenapa tidak dengan sebuah ciuman kecil di pipi? Seperti apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan.

Menarik kedua bahu Chanyeol sebagai pegangan dan menariknya. Secepat kilat menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Chanyeol sampai hidungnya menabrak sudut mata pemiliknya. Kelewat cepat, kelewat mengejutkan.

Chanyeol sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena Baekhyun buru-buru mendorong punggungnya agar segera keluar. Di kepalanya, seperti berdengung sesuatu yang meledak-ledak. Rasanya panas menjalar sampai kelopak mata.

Ternyata itu degup jantungnya sendiri.

.

e)(o

.

Baekhyun hanya berani berdiri sampai di ambang pintu.

Flat mereka masih sama. Letak perabotan, rak sepatu, dan vas bunga. Masih tertata seperti bagaimana ingatannya hidup di dalam kepala Baekhyun. Wajar karena dia baru pergi dua atau tiga hari, tapi rasanya sudah seperti setahun.

Dan juga Sehun. Masih tetap sama. Masih marah padanya dan tetap bersikap antipati.

"Pintu keluar ada di belakangmu." Sehun mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir seekor kucing.

Baekhyun tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Sehun berjalan memasuki kamarnya di sudut ruangan tapi sebuah teriakan nyaring meledak dari kamar yang lain.

Itu si kecil Baekhee.

" _Orabeoni!"_ terus memanggil meskipun harus sambil menangis dan berlari.

" _Orabeoni_ kenapa tidak pulang?" si kecil Baekhee mendarat dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Putri bungsu keluarga Byun yang sangat menggemaskan itu, menempel kepada Baekhyun tanpa menyisakan celah. Mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang kakak sampai Baekhyun rasakan sesak.

Sesak yang menghangatkan.

"Apa _Orabeoni_ tidak mau pulang karena aku nakal?"

"Hey, bukan begitu."

"Apa karena kemarin aku lupa memberi makan Koko?"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh adiknya untuk menciptakan jarak. Wajah mungil Baekhee sudah dipenuhi dengan airmata.

" _Princess_ Baekhee jangan menangis."

"Apa _Orabeoni_ akan pulang jika aku rajin sikat gigi? Kalau iya, aku janji tidak akan malas lagi! Aku juga tidak akan lupa untuk memberi makan Koko. Aku janji akan jadi anak baik!" Mohon Baekhee sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

Betapa polosnya gadis kecilnya ini. Baekhyun sampai tak tahu harus beralasan apa lagi untuk menutupi kepergiannya. Meskipun harus membuat janji palsu-pun, dia tidak tega karena bisa pulang atau tidak itu Baekhyun tak bisa memilih.

"Kalau mau jadi anak baik, bereskan dulu peralatan mewarnaimu, ok?" Sehun mendorong bahu kecil Baekhee kembali ke kamarnya.

Meskipun si bungsu masih tetap menatapnya sampai pintu tertutup, Baekhyun tetap tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak berani berjanji?"

"Sehun, aku-"

" _Hyeong-_ " Sehun menyela ucapan kakaknya dengan tegas. "-kau pasti tahu kenapa aku meninggalkan ibu kandungku sendiri."

"Aku tahu."

Itu sebuah masa lalu. Sejarah, mungkin lebih tepatnya. Dimana saat Baekhyun baru berusia dua tahun, ayahnya mengumumkan kepada dunia bahwa dia memiliki wanita simpanan. Wajar banyak wanita yang mengerubungi ayahnya waktu itu karena perusahaan keluarga sedang di puncak.

Satu tahun kemudian, lahirlah putra kedua di keluarga Byun, yaitu Sehun. Adik Baekhyun dari ayah yang sama, namun dari ibu yang berbeda.

"Aku belum bisa berhenti."

"Kalau begitu pergi dari sini. Aku benci simpanan." Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya. Langkahnya terlihat kasar. Punggungnya terlihat tegang. Adiknya itu, pasti lelah.

Baekhyun termenung sebentar. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari flat, matanya melirik ke arah kamar Baekhee. Seperti ingin mengetuk dan membukanya sedikit agar bisa berbisik kepada Tuan Putri bahwa dia akan segera pulang.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia beranjak keluar. Tanpa bisa berjanji apapun kepada si bungsu, bahkan untuk bertemu sebentar dengan ibunya saja Baekhyun tak berani.

"Anda harus segera bersiap untuk perjamuan nanti malam, Tuan." Ucap penjaga yang dibayar Chanyeol sambil membuntuti langkah Baekhyun yang lunglai.

.

e)(o

.

Chanyeol tidak berani berkedip karena Baekhyun mungkin akan hilang kalau dia melakukannya.

Dia begitu bersinar. Entah karena setelan jas yang pria mungil itu kenakan berwarna putih gading atau memang karena senyumannya. Baekhyun jadi lebih, lebih, lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

"Berkedip, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menegur pemiliknya.

Chanyeol terbatuk dua kali dengan suara yang jelek dan itu tidak mungkin tidak lucu. Campuran antara terkejut dan terpesona yang mengakibatkan malu. Baekhyun tersenyum geli sampai matanya membentuk bukit.

"Aku hanya melamun."

Baekhyun mengangguk. memakai seatbelt nya dan lebih memilih diam. Menikmati pemandangan jalanan sampai tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di tempat perjamuan.

Acara diadakan di sebuah balroom hotel bintang lima. Kalau tidak salah baca, nama hotelnya berawal dari _Wu._

"Tuan rumah acara ini adalah temanku, jadi santai saja. Ok?" Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat sehangat ini.

Pria itu menawarkan lengannya dengan senyuman. Baekhyun menerima dan melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di sana. Mengait dan menuntun keduanya berjalan memasuki venue dengan langkah yang berkelas.

Seluruh wartawan yang meliput langsung membanjiri keduanya dengan blits kamera. Mata seluruh tamu undangan tiba-tiba menembak ke arah pasangan kontroversial ini karena betapa ributnya para jurnalis.

"Park Chanyeol." Seorang berbadan tegap datang menyambut. Berdiri satu meter di hadapan dengan setelah jas berwarna silver yang mewah.

"Kris Wu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Untuk urusan mengacaukan suasana, kau selalu lebih ahli." Ucap pria yang tadi Chanyeol panggil sebagai Kris Wu.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bahwa pria ini adalah tuan rumah dari jamuan ini karena kesamaan namanya dengan nama hotel.

"Aku ahli dalam hal apapun."

Suasana agak rikuh karena Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu harus memanggil pria kebarat-baratan ini dengan sebuatn apa. Lagipula, seharusnya mereka bisa bersikap lebih formal dan bukannya memberi tatapan yang aneh. Seperti yang sedang Kris lakukan.

"Dia Baekhyun. Kau tahu." Jelas Chanyeol singkat.

"Aaah..." Kris mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum.

"Mau melihat peracik minuman kami beraksi?"

Saat Kris menawarkan lengannya, Baekhyun refleks meminta ijin kepada pemiliknya. Tak disangka, Chanyeol memberikan ijin. Baekhyun langsung digiring untuk mendekati bar. Kris memintanya untuk duduk di kursi paling depan dan memperingati bahwa ini akan sedikit basah.

Tapi memang itulah pointnya. Bersenang-senang adalah yang terbaik. Apalagi di sebuah pesta yang mungkin tidak akan Baekhyun datangi esok hari. Kapan lagi dia bisa merasakan kesenangan semacam ini? Hanya bisa terjadi jika selamanya dia menjadi milik Chanyeol.

Peracik minuman berdarah barat itu melempar satu botol ke udara dan memutarnya dengan satu tangan. Baekhyun tertawa, tersenyum dan terkejut dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Pertunjukan bertambah seru saat botol-botol _Rum_ dibuka dengan congkelan garpu.

Kris benar, pertunjukan memang akan sedikit basah. Baekhyun juga merasakan bahwa ada air yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Mungkin itu rum. Mungkin juga cipratan champagne. Mungkin juga, minuman beralcohol yang lain.

Tapi itu tidak masalah karena hampir semua yang menonton juga merasakannya. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

" _Can't take my eyes off you_." Chanyeol berbisik sensual di telinga Baekhyun saat keduanya memasuki lift.

Lengan kekar itu terasa melingkar di pinggang. Baekhyun merasakan betul bagaimana Chanyeol meremas bagian itu beberapa kali. Membuatnya berdebar dengan cara yang menyenangkan entah bagaimana.

Pintu lift terbuka. Chanyeol buru-buru membawa langkah mereka memasuki sebuah kamar secara acak. Menakjubkan karena bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah _cardlock_ padahal mereka tidak berencana untuk menginap?

Tidak ada detik yang tersisa untuk bertanya. Ada apa? Kenapa? Atau bagaimana? Chanyeol seperti logam yang tertarik karena bibir Baekhyun adalah magnetnya. Merangkum dan merasakan jauh di dalam mulut Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tubuh keduanya semakin menyatu, dengan gerakan yang kasar karena tangan mereka saling meraba. Chanyeol sampai kehilangan kemampuannya untuk memisahkan kancing baju karena kemeja Baekhyun sudah rusak di bagian depan.

"Kau tercium seperti champagne." Baekhyun mungkin sudag melebur bersama lantai saat lidah Chanyeol menjilat lehernya, dan naik ke pelipis.

Menyesap cipratan vodka sisa pertunjukan peramu minuman tadi.

"Tapi terasa seperti vodka. Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun terbuai dengan mudah.

Chanyeol seperti seorang pujangga. Suaranya mengalir merambati seluruh kulit Baekhyun dan jelas sekali bahwa pria itu bernafas di lehernya. Mencium, menggigit dan menyesapnya seolah Baekhyun adalah potongan lemon.

Pakaiannya dilepas satu-persatu dengan pelan. Baekhyun tidak sanggup melihat tubuh polosnya sendiri karena bernafas saja sudah sangat sulit. Tubuhnya gemetaran oleh ciuman Chanyeol yang memabukkan.

Baekhyun mencoba mendapatkan pegangan saat bibir liar itu menyapa dadanya. Chanyeol terus bermain disana tanpa peduli bahwa simpanannya bisa rubuh karena lemas. Tapi siapapun juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun-pun menyukainya.

"Aku menginginkanmu sekarang, Baekhyun."

Lelaki mungil itu bahkan begitu gelisah saat jemarinya menyentuh bahu kekar Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru tahu kalau pemiliknya ini memiliki tubuh yang menarik untuk disentuh. Membuatnya ingin merasakan seluruh bagian Chanyeol. Lebih, lebih dan lebih.

"Aku bisa membuatmu melihat banyak bintang."

Chanyeol berhenti melakukan apapun. Hanya menuntun tubuh telanjang Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke jendela yang terbuka. Berdiri di belakangnya sambil melihat ke ribuan lampu yang bersinar di Seoul. Terlihat seperti lautan berlian karena kamar mereka berada di lantai teratas. Benar-benar indah.

Tangan itu bergerak lagi, di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun sampai ritme panas mereka kembali. "Mau melihat bintang yang lain?" bisik Chanyeol dan langsung mendapat anggukan.

Pelan tapi pasti mereka mulai melakukannya. Tidak ada rasa takut atau terpaksa lagi karena Chanyeol sepenuhnya sadar. Tahu harus bersikap ekstra lembut karena malam ini harus menjadi obat untuk sikap kasarnya kemarin.

Chanyeol membelai pantat simpanannya. "Pegangan, _Baby_."

Baekhyun benar pergegangan pada bingkai jendela. Tidak mampu membuka matanya saat penis Chanyeol memasuki dirinya setelah beberapa kali hentakan. Pria itu memenuhi Baekhyun dengan sangat nikmat.

Memulai seks malam ini dengan tempo yang lembut. Angin malam yang dingin sampai tak terasa menyentuh kulit karena ciuman Chanyeol masih terasa di seluruh tubuh Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti selimut yang menghisap setiap inchi kulit.

" _Ahh_ Chanyeol, _ahh_." Raungan Baekhyun mengeras.

Pegangannya pada jendela semakin kuat karena seluruh tubuhnya seperti diaduk. Baekhyun sampai tidak bisa memohon lagi karena tangan Chanyeol juga ada pada miliknya. Juga hentakan-hentakan yang semakin menghancurkan tubuh.

Tiba-tiba ribuan bintang di langit seperti mendarat di kepala Baekhyun. Mencair dan menjalari seluruh saraf hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang mencapai orgasme. Mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

" _You're fucking sexy_!" Chanyeol sampai mengumpat karena desahan puas Baekhyun sudah seperti umpan.

Tidak berselang lama, dia juga mendapatkan bintangnya sendiri. Terasa sangat hebat sampai butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk selesai. Sampai akhirnya, mereka mendarat di tempat tidur dengan saling berpelukan dan mencoba melupakan pekerjaan, untuk sejenak saja.

.

e)(o

.

Jika Chanyeol punya Jongin sebagai sekretaris, maka Irene juga punya Yeri.

Pagi ini, sekretaris muda itu datang ke ruangan atasannya dengan sebuah berita yang dia tampilkan pada tablet kerja Irene. Bukan masalah pekerjaan atau pasal pembangunan cabang baru. Melainkan berita perjamuan yang dilakukan Wu Construction tadi malam.

 **Park Chanyeol-Byun Baekhyun Penuhi Undangan Perjamuan Wu Construction.**

Hanya dengan melihat judul artikelnya saja, Irene sudah merasa sangat muak. Apalagi saat halaman itu juga menampilkan beberapa foto suaminya yang menggandeng sang simpanan, memeluk dan merangkul. Semua itu benar-benar menghancurkan paginya.

"Chanyeol hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu." Ucap yeri setelah melihat Irene begitu _down._

Memang bukan sekali-dua kali Chanyeol melakukannya, sudah puluhan kali malah pria itu berusaha membuat Irene sakit hati. Tapi, baru kali ini Yeri melihat istri Chanyeol itu begitu jatuh.

"Laki-laki murahan ini juga akan gagal seperti dua simpanan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Jangan khawatir."

Tapi Irene tetap diam. Matanya masih bergulir melihat beberapa komentar netizen yang entah bagaimana, terasa sangat mengganggu. Sangat aneh karena mengapa orang-orang ini terkesan mulai menyanjung Baekhyun?

 **Jooyaaa:** _'Aku baru kali ini melihat Park Chanyeol tersenyum di suatu acara.'_

 **Presiousca** : _'Kenapa mereka terlihat lucu? Kekeke aku pasti sudah gila.'_

 **123jooii_** : 'Apa diantara kalian ada yang memiliki foto saat Chanyeol dan Irene bersama? Aku ingin melihat perbedaannya.'

 **_kangzz11:** _'Baekhyun adalah sesuatu. Irene harus berhati-hati.'_

Yeri mengambil tablet kerjanya dan langsung menyesal karena Irene sudah terlanjur menangis. Wanita itu juga bisa menjadi emosional terlepas dari bagaimana pembawaannya yang selalu tenang. Bagaimanapun juga, yang mencintai akan selalu jadi pihak yang lemah.

"Bagaimana kalau laki-laki ini berbeda dari simpanan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Yeri tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan atasan sekaligus sepupunya ini...

.

e)(o

.

Baru kali ini bangun tidur terasa sangat berat.

Baekhyun pikir mungkin karena Chanyeol masih memeluk perut dan mendengkur pelan di lehernya. Terlalu nyaman sampai tak mau beranjak meskipun dia tahu pemiliknya ini harus pergi bekerja. Tapi waktu sudah menjelang siang, mereka harus segera berbenah.

Jadi pelan-pelan Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan pemiliknya itu. Dengan hati-hati beranjak dari tempat tidur,mati-matian menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalari pinggang.

Membuat Baekhyun teringat kegiatan panas mereka semalam.

Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum kecil, sambil memakai celananya dan memungut baju yang lain. Terkesan, malu dan tidak percaya karena semalam adalah salah satu dari malamnya yang terbaik.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor asing yang kemarin meneleponnya. Wanita tidak dikenal yang mengajaknya bertemu di Sunny Kreme.

Pesan itu berisi dua buah foto perempuan yang berbeda dan tiga buah pesan. Keduanya wanita itu sama-sama cantik, bahkan hampir mendekati sempurna.

 **'Mereka adalah simpanan Chanyeol sebelum dirimu. Aku harap kau terkejut.'**

 **'Namanya Wendy dan Joy. Terakhir kali aku periksa, artikel mereka sudah dihapus dari semua website. Apa Chanyeol sudah memberitahumu?'**

 **'Bagaimana? Sunny Kreme nanti sore jam empat. Aku tahu kau tertarik.'**

Baekhyun mungkin sudah gila. Dia tahu wanita ini pasti salah satu dari ratusan pembenci di luar sana. Seharusnya Baekhyun menghiraukan wanita ini dan tidak memikirkan apapun. Tapi entah setan apa yang ada di dalam kepala sampai Baekhyun memencet opsi kirim pada layar.

 **'Aku akan datang.'**

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

Kopong amat idup gue sampe nama sendiri dijadiin uname Knet nyinyir, Ya Gustiiii.

Ada yang mau namanya saya jadiin username Knet? Wkwkw.

See you soon! Thankyou for all the support! Godbless!


	6. ENAM

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 **ENAM**

.

 _'Bagaimana? Sunny Kreme nanti sore jam empat. Aku tahu kau tertarik.'_

 _ **'Aku akan datang.'**_

.

e)(o

.

Mendengar ocehan Kris sambil mengunyah makan siang adalah fase yang paling payah.

Chanyeol menyesal karena harus tinggal di hotel Wu dan membiarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan supir tadi pagi. Seharusnya dia juga pulang tapi si brengsek Kris tidak akan mau melepasnya begitu saja.

"Baekhyun terlihat menarik dengan setelan serba putih." Sudah lewat satu jam sejak Kris pertama kali membuka mulutnya.

Entah untuk bicara atau makan, bagi Chanyeol sama saja. Kris adalah penyumbang polusi udara terbesar se-Korea. Salahkan pria ini kalau udara semakin panas karena bibirnya yang terus mengoceh itu.

"Menurutmu, pakaian apalagi yang cocok dikenakan oleh Baekhyun?"

Kris Wu adalah seorang yang bisa berlaku seperti bunglon. Bisa menjadi super formal saat sedang bekerja, juga bisa jadi super menjijikan saat sedang membual. Hanya tinggal menyesuaikan kondisi saja maka kau bisa melihat karakter Kris yang beragam itu.

"Hmm, biar aku tebak. _Lingerie?"_

Chanyeol mendengus, "Bung, dia laki-laki."

Mau semanis apapun senyuman Baekhyun, juga secantik apapun wajahnya saat tertawa, Chanyeol yakin kalau simpanannya itu adalah laki-laki.

"Bikini?"

" _Just go fuck yourself_!" umpat Chanyeol sambil berpura-pura untuk memukul wajah temannya itu.

Kris mungkin memang seorang kontraktor ternama. Hotel dengan nama keluarganya berdiri kokoh di tiga negara. Namun soal selera humor, dia sangat nol. Sangat payah.

"Seingatku kau juga meminta Joy dan Wendy untuk mengenakannya saat photoshoot."

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kepada Baekhyun."

"Kenapa?"

Namun ada satu hal yang terkadang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa membatasi persahabatannya dengan pria ini.

"Kau tidak pernah selambat ini, sobat. Biasanya kau akan langsung merilis fotomu setelah kau menemukan simpanan."

Sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki Jongin, yang terkadang hanya bisa dikelola oleh kepala aneh seorang Wu.

"Tapi kau tidak kunjung melakukannya. Kau bahkan bercinta tanpa harus menyembunyikan kamera atau membayar seorang fotographer."

Pria ini, terkadang memiliki cara berpikir yang bersih. Yang bisa membuat Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia sendiri pahami.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau dan Baekhyun hanya sekedar rekan kerja. Mungkin kau, terlalu menjaga perasaannya atau bagaimana? Atau kau takut dia akan lari darimu seperti yang dilakukan Joy dan Wendy?"

"Kris?" Chanyeol mengusap wajah lelahnya dengan kasar.

Seharusnya hanya dengan melihat wajah lusuh temannya itu, Kris bisa sedikit saja bersikap prihatin. Seperti, mengurangi ocehannya dan mulai paham kalau diam adalah sama dengan emas.

"Ya?"

Chanyeol meletakan peralatan makannya dan mendekat untuk berbisik. "Kau sangat cerewet."

Kris tertawa tanpa sebab dan itu membuatnya terlihat sinting. Tapi memang begitulah dia. "Bukan cerewet, hanya pandai bicara saja. Hey! Kau mau kemana?"

Piring Chanyeol masih penuh. Masih bersisa setengah namun selera makannya seperti menguap habis. Dia beranjak menjauh juga mengabaikan Kris yang memanggil namanya sambil terus mengunyah. Seperti seorang bar-bar yang tidak tahu adab makan.

"Pria sejati harus kembali bekerja!" Jawab Chanyeol.

Laki-laki setengah Kanada itu tersenyum sebentar. "Bekerja dengan siapa? Dengan Baekhyun?"

Siapapun tahu bahwa Chanyeol jelas bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana Chanyeol mulai berhenti memikirkan kepentingannya dan terus mengkhawatirkan kondisi simpanannya itu.

Siapapun tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah beralih dari jalan awal dan salah seorang diantaranya adalah Kris. Teman yang paling berani untuk memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia sudah keluar dari jalur.

"Kalian tidak bekerja! Kalian berkencan!"

Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan perdebatan bodoh, dengan orang bodoh. Chanyeol merasa kepalanya seperti dipukul oleh ribuan palu. Dia sedang tidak sehat, tapi Kris terus mengejarnya dengan rentetan omong kosong.

Bukankah tidak mungkin bagi Chanyeol untuk bersikap tidak profesional? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Meskipun benar dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun dan komentar-komentar jahat di sana, tapi bukan berarti mereka berkencan.

Chanyeol seharusnya ingat kalau pantang bagi mereka untuk melibatkan perasaan...

.

e)(o

.

Jam empat sore di Sunny Kreme.

Lihat? Siapa yang mengingkari ucapannya sendiri? Baekhyun jelas sudah duduk di dalam cafe penyedia es krim ini sejak setengah jam lalu. Belasan kali dia menghubungi nomor asing yang memulai kesepakatan ini namun selalu nihil.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya nada sambung yang terdengar seperti mengejek tingkah bodoh Baekhyun ini.

Seharusnya sejak awal dia tidak perlu ambil pusing. Lihat sekarang? Wanita itu pastilah hanya menjebaknya dan mempermainkannya. Tipikal seorang pembenci yang tidak punya nyali.

Belum selesai Baekhyun merutuki diri sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan yang berasal dari nomor wanita asing itu masuk.

'Hey, pecundang. Anjing penjaga mu ada di luar. Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk datang sendirian?'

Baekhyun melihat keluar, menembus kaca yang menjadi dinding cafe untuk mendapati Yixing berjalan menyeberang jalan. Pria berdarah China itu adalah pria terlatih yang dibayar Chanyeol untuk menjaganya.

Termasuk mengamati, mengawasi dan memata-matainya kalau perlu. Pekerjaan yang menyebalkan.

Yixing membuka pintu cafe dan langsung berjalan ke mejanya. Membungkuk sebentar dengan sangat sopan dan masih bisa tersenyum tenang. Mengabaikan wajah sebal Baekhyun yang pasti sudah sangat kentara.

Sekarang Baekhyun tahu kenapa wanita asing itu tidak kunjung datang.

 _"Master Chanyeol_ tidak akan suka kalau anda berbohong, Tuan Baekhyun."

Mau bagaimana lagi? Mengetahui kalau Baekhyun pergi secara diam-diam saja pasti Chanyeol akan marah. Beralasan kalau dia hanya bertemu teman juga tidak akan masuk akal karena tidak perlu mengendap-endap begini.

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Mau tidak mau, dia harus memperlihatkan pesan dari wanita asing itu kepada tangan kanan Chanyeol ini.

"Mari, saya akan mengantar anda pulang."

Ucapan Yixing lebih terdengar seperti akan mengantarnya ke neraka. Cukup ironis tapi memang seperti itulah yang akan terjadi. Chanyeol yang murka pasti tidak akan terasa menyenangkan.

.

e)(o

.

Chanyeol sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang saat Yixing melaporkan pelanggaran yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Bawahannya yang paling setia itu menjelaskan bagaimana seorang perempuan tidak dikenal mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu. Menjanjikan sebuah fakta yang tidak akan Baekhyun dapatkan dari siapapun tentang bagaimana Chanyeol sebenarnya.

"Segera lacak siapa pemilik nomor sialan itu."

 _"Baik, Master."_

Sambungan ditutup bersamaan saat pintu apartmen dibuka. Chanyeol seharusnya sangat marah saat ini tapi kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik. Baekhyun jelas baru saja melanggar peraturan mereka namun ketimbang murka, ternyata sakit kepala jauh lebih terasa.

Tak perlu susah-susah untuk menemukan dimana mahluk kecil nan cemas itu berada karena Baekhyun sudah duduk di sofa. Dengan raut wajah tegang dan bahu yang kaku.

Chanyeol mendekat pelan. "Kita sudah pernah membahasnya, Baekhyun."

Simpananya mengangguk sangat pelan. "Aku tahu."

"Kau sadar untuk siapa kau ini bekerja?" seharusnya Chanyeol membentak.

Atau setidaknya meninggikan nada suaranya namun kembali lagi, dia sedang benar-benar tidak sehat. Jelas sekali kalau pria besar itu dilanda keringat dingin sampai bernafas-pun Chanyeol terengah.

Baekhyun menyadari kondisi pemiliknya itu dan meraih dahinya. "Kau sakit."

Telapak tangan itu kemudian mendarat di pipi yang tidak sehat. Merasakan hawa panas menjalar dari tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang dilanda demam.

"Tidurlah dulu. Aku akan membuat bubur dan-"

"Jangan coba-coba lari..." potong Chanyeol. Mengira kalau Baekhyun terlalu pandai untuk melarikan diri dari penghakimannya ini.

Baekhyun berhenti di tempatnya. "Setidaknya kau harus sehat kalau ingin menghukumku."

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol setuju. Mau membentak saja dia tidak mampu karena kondisi tubuhnya sedang payah. Baekhyun mungkin bisa saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih buruk saat Chanyeol sudah sehat, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Karena yang terjadi sekarang adalah Chanyeol seperti berubah bak anjing basah yang lelah. Dalam tidurnya, dia bermimpi kembali ke masa saat Proxima sangat hancur. Juga bayangan ketika ayahnya memohon di kaki ketua Bae demi sebuah pertolongan.

Semuanya terulang kembali sampai suara-suara tangisannya juga terdengar. Mimpinya terus berputar-putar dan rasa sakitnya berlipat-lipat. Sampai tiba di satu titik dimana Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dia memang sudah kehilangan Proxima.

Bahkan sejak sebelum dia dan Irene menikah.

"-Yeol! Bangun Chanyeol!"

Mata kelinci itu terbuka lebar, dengan jelas menangkap wajah cemas Baekhyun pertama kali setelah terbangun. Sejenak merasakan dua telapak tangan mungil itu membingkai wajahnya yang panik. Bagi Chanyeol, mimpi buruk saat demam adalah yang terburuk.

"Kau sangat ketakutan." Baekhyun mungkin hanya ingin memandang wajah pucat itu sebentar.

Lima detik atau sepuluh detik. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat setakut ini.

"Semuanya jadi menakutkan sejak aku menikah." Nafas Chanyeol terasa panas menyapa wajah.

Baekhyun mundur untuk mengambil semangkuk bubur dan mulai menyuapkan sendok demi sendok. Keduanya tidak terlalu banyak membuka suara. Baekhyun cukup tahu diri bahwa dia masih seorang tersangka lalu Chanyeol adalah hakimnya.

Mereka sedang memiliki masalah, dan itu belum selesai.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pembohong?" tanya Chanyeol pelan. Dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih serak.

"Kau tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa pergi diam-diam?"

Tidak ada alasan untuk berkelit, apalagi bertindak tidak jujur. Baekhyun tahu bahwa mereka sudah sepakat dan seorang laki-laki harus menepati janji. Apalagi, Chanyeol sudah memberinya terlalu banyak kebaikan.

Mengapa dia masih bisa mengkhianati pria itu?

"Aku hanya tidak mengenalmu, Chanyeol. Maaf." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Apa yang paling ingin kau ketahui?" Chanyeol paham kalau simpanan kecilnya ini seorang yang perasa. Dia bukan robot yang hanya bisa patuh dan diam.

"Jika aku menjawabnya, berjanjilah untuk tidak melanggar apapun lagi."

Baekhyun tahu kesempatan ini tidak akan datang dua kali.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa pernikahan kalian adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Kau sangat ingin bercerai, tapi kenapa harus Irene? Kenapa harus dia yang menceraikanmu?"

Jika benar hanya ingin berpisah, seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu mempersulit diri. Dia bisa melakukannya sendiri daripada harus menunggu Irene yang jelas tidak akan melakukannya.

Baekhyun tentu tidak bisa disalahkan jika dia ingin tahu.

"Kau akan membenciku kalau tahu apa alasannya." Katanya. Chanyeol mungkin hanya ragu.

Jauh di dalam hatinya jelas ada rasa takut yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dan yang paling aneh dari semua itu Baekhyun ada dalam ketakutannya.

Seperti, takut untuk kehilangan pria itu atau sejenisnya. Meskipun Chanyeol tahu itu tidak mungkin karena surat perjanjian, tapi Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun.

Dan mereka bukan apa-apa.

"Proxima adalah untuk apa Ayahku hidup. Kami merintis semuanya dari nol lalu tiba-tiba berakhir kembali ke nol. Ketua Bae adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh saat itu. Hanya dia harapan kami." Ucap Chanyeol begitu pelan.

"Awalnya, aku pikir dia tidak akan membantu kami. Lalu aku tahu kalau Irene menyukaiku."

Tangan kecil Baekhyun mendarat pada rahangnya. Seperti tahu kalau menguak masa lalu yang buruk memang akan terasa sangat berat.

"Kami harus menikah. Dan Ketua Bae sangat menyayangi Irene dan tidak ingin putrinya patah hati. Jadi dia membuat sebuah peraturan." Lanjut Chanyeol seolah mendapat keberanian lebih hanya dengan melihat senyuman Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang menceraikan, maka dia akan kehilangan Proxima." Tukas Chanyeol.

Sesuatu yang terlalu rumit, Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka untuk memikirkannya. Yang paling jelas dari semua ini adalah dia tahu Chanyeol diikat dan bukannya terikat. Pria itu tidak bisa lari karena hal paling penting di hidupnya juga akan sirna.

Sekarang semua terdengar begitu jelas. Chanyeol harus membuat Irene menceraikannya tapi siapapun tahu bahwa itu mustahil.

Cinta Irene untuk Chanyeol bahkan tidak hancur walaupun sudah pernah ada Joy dan Wendy.

"Aku tahu aku sangat naif." Lumayan benar karena Chanyeol jadi terdengar begitu ambisius dengan uang dan jabatan.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya tahu bahwa pria ini rela berkorban demi perjuangan ayahnya. Demi Proxima.

"Kalau begitu aku juga naif." Jawab Baekhyun penuh keyakinan.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama harus berkorban. Kau untuk ayahmu, dan aku untuk keluargaku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu."

Saat kau membuat sebuah peraturan, maka bersiaplah untuk menemui pelanggaran.

Chanyeol ingat dia membuat batasan antara dirinya dan Baekhyun dengan benteng perasaan. Mereka harus bersikap profesional. Mereka harus berada di jalur masing-masing dan tidak boleh mencampurnya dengan emosi.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sini. Melewati batasannya sendiri untuk bergabung ke dalam jalur Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar mencium bibir tipis simpanannya itu atas dorongan perasaan.

Baekhyun terpejam. Merasakan Chanyeol yang begitu berani mengenali mulutnya. Sampai saat lidah bertemu dengan lidah dan nafas berpadu dengan nafas. Chanyeol seperti sangat gila oleh betapa nikmatnya bibir Baekhyun.

Tapi dia sedang sakit. Dia demam dan ciuman mereka yang sudah panas menjadi lebih panas. Baekhyun bahkan bisa merasakan pria itu menahan batuk di tenggorokan ketika ia menggigit bibir bawah pemiliknya itu.

Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Baekhyun membuat jarak. Menyadari kalau nafas Chanyeol jadi jauh lebih serak dan berat.

"Jangan buat aku begini, Baek." Pria besar itu mendesis. Seperti ingin menggapai kembali bibir manis itu tapi batuk terus mengejar di tenggorokan.

"Begini bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Dia bertanya bukan untuk menggoda Chanyeol atau apapun. Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu kalau seseorang baru saja melanggar peraturannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tertular."

Dan Chanyeol masih bersikeras untuk tidak melanggarnya...

.

e)(o

.

"Kita harus pergi belanja." Baekhyun membuka lebar pintu lemari pendingin yang kosong saat Chanyeol memasuki dapur sambil menguap.

Ini hari Minggu. Itu berarti tidak perlu bekerja dan Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya yang bugar. Bubur ajaib buatan Baekhyun yang menyehatkan, juga sarapan mata pagi ini yang terasa begitu menyegarkan.

Melihat Baekhyun mengenakan sebuah kemeja yang ekstra besar saja sudah mengenyangkan.

"Kalau begitu ganti bajumu." Titah Chanyeol sambil lalu. Enggan terlalu lama melihat betapa menariknya paha Baekhyun itu.

Lima belas menit setelah Chanyeol mencuci muka, mengambil jaket dan memasuki mobil. Baekhyun bergerak pelan di kursi samping sambil bersiul. Memasang seatbelt sampai benar dan meraba dahi Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah sehat. Itu berarti nanti kau yang mendorong troly."

Senyuman Baekhyun di pagi hari. Siulan Baekhyun di pagi hari. Dan sentuhan pria mungil itu di pagi hari.

List baru Chanyeol untuk beberapa hal yang dia butuhkan untuk terus hidup. Lumayan berlebihan tapi masa bodoh. Selagi Chanyeol menyukainya, maka semua sah-sah saja.

Eh tunggu? Apa? Menyukainya?

"Wow, ramai sekali."

Hongdam Supermarket begitu ramai diisi oleh kepala-kepala pengunjung. Chanyeol juga menangkap nada bicara Baekhyun mengandung cemas yang aneh.

"Ingin mencari tempat lain?"

Tapi Baekhyun selalu menutupinya dengan senyuman.

"Ada kau di sini. _Its ok."_

Mereka berbelanja. Membeli sayuran. Membeli buah. Apel, semangka dan timun. Walaupun Baekhyun tidak suka timun tapi dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menolak. Mereka seperti mengerti satu sama lain.

Saling memberi toleransi walaupun hubungan mereka hanyalah untuk kerja sama. Lumayan pahit.

Kenapa? Karena orang-orang masih menatap mereka dengan cara yang aneh. Beberapa bahkan terang-terangan mengambil foto namun Baekhyun membutakan diri. Lagipula dia bersama Chanyeol.

"Semua orang punya mata. Mereka hanya tidak tahu cara menggunakannya." Bisik Baekhyun sambil terus tersenyum.

Chanyeol tertegun. Menyadari betapa positif-nya Baekhyun dalam menanggapi segala sesuatu. Membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam rasa kagum.

"Mereka akan menyesal karena melewatkanmu begitu saja, Baek."

"Kalau begitu jangan."

Setelah membayar semua belanjaan, lapar di perut adalah antrean selanjutnya.

Ada foodcourt yang tidak terlalu jelek. Yang membuatnya sangat menarik adalah karena kau bisa mengambil makananmu sendiri. Baekhyun memilihnya dan Chanyeol setuju.

Tapi orang-orang masih mengambil gambar mereka. Beberapa bergunjing bahkan ada yang sampai melotot sinis.

Mirip manusia gua yang tidak pernah mendapat pendidikan bersosialisasi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Selagi bukan keluargaku yang mereka usik, itu bukan masalah." Ucap Baekhyun.

Berhenti makan sebentar, Chanyeol membersihkan saus yang mengotori bibir simpanannya dengan ibu jari. Mengundang desas-desus di sana lebih keras dan lebih panas.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Mereka baik. Aku yakin Sehun menjaga Ibu dan Baekhee dengan-"

"Sshh." Chanyeol berdesis. "Maksutku, hubunganmu dengan keluargamu, Baekhyun."

Mata sabit itu berkedip beberapa kali sampai akhirnya, raut mendung Baekhyun kembali. "Ibuku mungkin belum tahu karena Sehun pasti mempertimbangkan kesehatannya."

Baekhyun kembali berucap "Ayahku memiliki seorang simpanan saat usiaku dua tahun. Wanita itu, melahirkan Sehun satu tahun setelahnya. Berbeda dengan ibu kami, aku dan Sehun sangat dekat."

Chanyeol tidak memintanya untuk bercerita, tapi Baekhyun merasa harus menceritakannya. Kenapa? Karena jika Chanyeol mampu membuka dirinya, maka Baekhyun juga harus.

"Tapi ayahku terus bersikap tidak adil. Dia bahkan menganggap kalau putranya hanya Sehun. Tentu saja ibuku sangat hancur."

Chanyeol mengusap punggung tangan Baekhyun. Tahu kalau kisah seperti ini tidak akan menyenangkan untuk diungkit.

"Orang tuaku memilih bercerai, padahal saat itu ibuku tidak sadar kalau sedang mengandung Baekhee. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat Sehun datang menyusul kami di stasiun. Dia bilang, dia membenci ibunya dan ingin tinggal bersama kami." Baekhyun meringis sedih.

"Sehun jelas sangat membenciku."

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan lemah itu ke genggaman. Dicium pada masing-masing punggung tangan. "Dia hanya belum tahu, Baek."

"Seharusnya aku tidak menjadi seperti apa yang ibunya lakukan."

Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak boleh menghadapi kesulitannya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu diri tentang siapa yang telah meletakan lelaki itu di posisi sulit ini. "Apa aku boleh berkunjung ke rumah kalian?"

Dia harus membantu, meskipun Chanyeol tahu bahwa itu tidak akan banyak membantu.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Sehun."

.

e)(o

.

Baekhyun tidak ingat kalau bangunan tempat dia dulu tinggal bisa seramai ini.

Beberapa orang yang dia kenal sebagai tetangganya berkumpul di lantai bawah. Mengobrol tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa dia dengar karena jarak mereka yang jauh.

Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak bisa mengenali tas besar milik Sehun yang dilemparkan pemilik bangunan ke tanah. Juga boneka Hamtaro milik si bungsu yang tergelatak di dekat selokan. Dan beberapa tumpuk pakaian yang tidak tahu harus dimuat kemana.

Semua itu milik keluarganya.

 _"Oh Jesus..."_ Chanyeol berdesis, seolah tahu bahwa ini pertanda buruk.

Barang-barang mereka dikeluarkan paksa dan orang-orang terus berbisik ngeri. Baekhyun berlari keluar dari mobil dan melihat Ibunya berjalan sambil menangis. Dipobong oleh Sehun dan digandeng oleh si bungsu, Baekhee.

Semua orang menatapnya. Tanpa ragu memberitahu bahwa mereka semua membenci keberadaan laki-laki mungil ini lewat cemoohan. Lewat tatapan kelewat kejam.

"Pergilah ke tempat dimana anakmu ini tidak dikenali. Cih, membuat malu saja." ucap pemilik bangunan. Terdengar lebih tajam dari pisau asahan mana pun.

"Ibu..."

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

Hardcore sekali ya sobat readers semua ini. Naena kemaren menurut saya udah panjang, eh taunya masih kurang :')

Chapter ini freak banget menurutku. Idk, kayak terlalu maksa di beberapa scene and im so sorry. Just want to sorry.

Oh ya, tiga atau empat chapter lagi bakal End~ Mohon supportnya sampai selesai yaa~ thankyou!


	7. TUJUH

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 **TUJUH**

.

Keluarganya baru saja diusir dengan begitu kasar.

Baekhyun tidak harus banyak bertanya kalau ingin tahu alasan apa sampai semua kekacauan ini terjadi. Sehun juga tak kunjung angkat bicara. Begitupula dengan ibunya yang kini tertidur di kursi belakang, di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

" _Orabeoni_..." Baekhyun mendengar si bungsu mencicit.

Masih memeluk tubuhnya sambil tidur namun setengah terjaga. Bocah kecil itu mengintip keluar jendela. Mengamati pepohonan yang berlalu dengan cepat.

Baekhee bertanya, "Kita mau kemana?"

Kemana saja, asal tidak lagi berada di sekitar orang-orang brengsek itu, pikir Baekhyun. "Ke rumah lama kita." Jawabnya.

" _Orabeoni_ akan tidur bersama kami?"

Chanyeol sempat melirik mereka. Hanya sesekali sambil tetap fokus menyetir, namun Baekhyun jelas menangkap tatapannya yang menyedihkan itu.

"Ya. Kita akan tidur bersama lagi." Jawab Baekhyun agak ragu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menatap ke depan, tanpa bicara apa-apa. Hanya diam tanpa perduli bahwa Baekhyun sebenarnya menunggu.

"Nanti malam Baekhee ingin dinyanyikan _Nina Bobo."_

Menunggu Chanyeol untuk mengatakan ya atau tidak.

Boleh atau tidak boleh...

.

e)(o

.

Sehun bilang kereta mereka berangkat lima belas menit lagi.

Kereta menuju Gwanghwamun, kampung halamannya. Tempat dimana Baekhyun dilahirkan dan dibesarkan sampai berusia lima. Sebuah kota kecil yang menyimpan rumah lama keluarganya dulu.

Tapi Baekhyun tentu tidak bisa langsung pergi begitu saja karena Chanyeol disini. Bersamanya dalam kondisi yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku akan membayarnya." Kata Baekhyun mantap.

Chanyeol bergeming. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena Baekhyun yang menangis seperti tadi saja sudah membuatnya lemah.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menyentuh pelipis simpanannya pelan.

Meraba bagian itu sambil terus memikirkan betapa dia ingin menciumnya. Tapi jelas dia tidak bisa.

"Aku tahu aku banyak merugikanmu. Aku harus membayarnya. Aku melanggar kesepakatan kita." Ketimbang mengatakan selamat tinggal yang manis, Baekhyun justru terus membahas perjanjian mereka.

Cukup menyakiti Chanyeol karena dia bahkan sudah tidak perduli. Yang pria ini sedang pikirkan adalah bagaimana selanjutnya Baekhyun akan bertahan hidup. Bagaimana simpanannya itu akan segera pergi dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya.

Sebenarnya bisa, tapi dia tahu bahwa itu hanya akan menyakiti Baekhyun.

Jadi, dia harus melepas lelaki mungil ini. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol harus melakukannya. Dengan berat hati menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, dengan erat sampai yang lebih mungil mengaduh.

"Chanyeol, i-ini sakit!" Baekhyun merintih. Antara bingung dan kesakitan, namun Chanyeol tetap terlihat tenang.

Genggamannya dilepas. "Ingat peraturan dimana kau bisa mengajukan keberatan kalau aku menyakitimu secara fisik?" ungkap Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun tahu alasannya. Mengapa Chanyeol sengaja membuat memar merah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku baru saja melakukannya. Aku menyakitimu."

Chanyeol meraih lagi tangannya. Dengan begitu lembut mencium bekas merah itu sampai matanya terpejam. "Katakan kau ingin pergi, Baekhyun."

Secepat lukanya dibuat, secepat itu pula Chanyeol mengobati. "Katakan kalau kau ingin mengakhiri perjanjian kita." Ulangnya, dengan begitu ringan.

Tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang retak di bagian dalam.

"Chanyeol-"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu-" Pria besar itu menghela nafas. Begitu beratnya sampai dia harus memeluk Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh. "-hancur seperti tadi." Bisiknya.

Pelukan dilepas. Menyisakan ruang kosong yang tidak seharusnya ada.

Tapi waktu semakin menipis. Kereta Baekhyun sudah datang dan dia harus segera masuk. Sehun, ibunya dan Baekhee juga sudah menunggunya di depan pintu gerbong.

Inilah saatnya.

"Maaf aku melanggar kesepakatan kita, Chanyeol." Sesal Baekhyun.

Tak berani menatap mata lelah pria besar itu, yang sudah sangat kosong. Seperti bukan Chanyeol sang dominan yang dia kenal.

Tiba-tiba peluit masinis berbunyi sekali. Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk bergegas. Masih bisa tersenyum meskipun kerutan di dahi meneriakan lelah, sakit dan marah.

Baekhyun tidak boleh sampai ketinggalan kereta.

Tidak boleh sampai melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Pria mungilnya berjalan menjauh. Sambil terus menatapnya sampai tubuhnya benar-benar ditelan badan kereta. Baekhyun telah pergi, sambil membawa setengah dari hati Chanyeol.

Keretanya melaju pelan, dengan kepulan asap membumbung mengantar kepergian. Chanyeol terpejam sampai satu tetes lolos dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku yang sudah melanggarnya, Baek."

.

e)(o

.

Lewat tiga hari sejak perpisahan di stasiun.

Beberapa website mulai membuat gosip bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dan simpanannya sudah kandas. Adapula yang berpendapat bahwa Chanyeol menyembunyikan Baekhyun di sebuah negara. Untuk menghindari ulah _sasaeng_ fans tapi semua itu tidak ada yang benar.

Karena yang paling tepat adalah dimana perjanjian mereka sudah berakhir dan Chanyeol sudah hancur di dalam.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Kris heran.

Jongin membuat gerakan tangannya seolah sedang membuat hati yang terbelah dua.

Kris mengangguk paham. "Hey sobat! Lupakan dulu patah hatimu itu."

Biasanya dalam olahraga menembak, Chanyeol adalah yang terbaik dari mereka bertiga. Baik Jongin maupun Kris tidak lebih hanya sekedar penggembira. Tapi sedari awal tembakan Chanyeol tak pernah kena titik tengah.

Dia selalu meleset.

"Kau terlalu terbawa perasaan, Chanyeol. Santai sedikit." Ucap Kris terus menggoda. Pria setengah Kanada itu kembali berucap, "Lagipula, siapa yang tahu kalau Baekhyun yang sekarang jauh lebih bahagia?"

Dikiranya, Chanyeol akan sedikit saja terhibur. Namun bukannya tertawa, petinggi Proxima itu justru mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Kris. Masih sangat sadar kalau pelurunya bersisa satu, dan bisa saja itu bersarang di dalam otak kosong seorang Wu.

"Wow wow wow, tunggu! Tunggu!" Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

Panik bukan main melanda dua orang yang ada di arena tembak. Baik Jongin maupun Kris benar-benar tak menduga bahwa Chanyeol bisa sekacau ini.

Chanyeol berdesis marah. "Tutup mulut sialanmu itu, Wu!" tangannya tanpa ragu terus mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepala temannya.

"Chanyeol turunkan!" Bentak Jongin panik.

Kris masih bisa terlihat tenang. Pelan-pelan mendekat namun tetap mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada. "H-hey sobat, aku hanya bercanda..."

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Chanyeol tak mereda.

"Chanyeol, kita sudah lama berteman." Sahut Jongin mencoba mendinginkan emosi temannya itu. "Kau tahu Kris memang seperti itu."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersadar. Dia menurunkan pistolnya dan membuangnya ke tanah, berjalan menjauh sambil melepas rompi dan pelindung telinga.

Jongin benar, Kris memang seperti itu. Mulutnya besar namun otaknya kecil. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa sedikit saja maklum tapi keadaan hatinya sedang tidak beres. Retak dimana-mana. Baru kali ini dia merasakannya, jadi Chanyeol mungkin belum terbiasa.

Belum terbiasa patah hati.

Chanyeol membuka lokernya setelah memberikan satu pukulan pada pintu. Ponselnya bersinar dan sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk muncul. Pesan singkat yang berasal dari Yixing.

 **'Nomor itu terdaftar dengan identitas palsu. Tapi koordinat pengiriman pesan bisa dilacak. Kurang lebih, semua panggilan dan pesan dilakukan dari dalam gedung Proxima.'**

.

e)(o

.

Beberapa orang di koridor dibuat terkejut.

Pasalnya, direktur mereka berjalan dengan mengenakan pakaian nonformal. Kaos tanpa lengan dan jaket besar dengan motif army hijau tua. Terlihat keren namun bukan berarti bisa digunakan di dalam Proxima.

Melihatnya saja, Yeri sampai berdiri dari kursi karena aura Chanyeol yang begitu mendung.

"Direktur Bae sedang tidak bisa diganggu." Tolaknya sopan.

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. Siapa yang mampu melarang? "Minggir dari jalanku."

"Direktur Park, anda sedang berada di kantor." Ucap Yeri tak mau kalah.

Namun sudah kepalang marah, Chanyeol tak mau ada siapapun yang menghalangi niatnya. Pintu besar ruangan Irene juga bukan lawan yang sulit. Pria itu menerobos meskipun Yeri terus mencegahnya.

Masa bodoh. Lagipula dia juga sudah masuk dan melihat wajah terkejut istrinya.

Irene mengubahnya dengan senyuman dalam waktu sedetik, "Selamat siang."sapanya begitu manis. Begitu tenang.

"Lupa cara mengetuk pintu?"

Pria besar itu tersenyum sarkas. "Lupa cara mengurus urusanmu sendiri?" ucap Chanyeol.

Tanpa basa-basi, ponsel yang berisi pesan Yixing dan bukti koordinat ditunjukan Chanyeol kepada Irene. Meskipun wanita itu tidak membacanya, dia tahu bahwa ini hanyalah satu dari sekian tuduhan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Yang padahal tidak pernah Irene lakukan, meskipun dia sangat ingin.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak."

Irene tetap bersikap tenang. Wajahnya dingin namun masih bisa terlihat begitu cantik, begitu menenangkan. "Maaf karena membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

Bukan. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin Chanyeol dengarkan. Pria itu berucap setengah membentak, "Sangat jelas terlihat koordinat pengirim pesan ini adalah dari ruanganmu! Jika bukan kau lalu siapa lagi!"

Irene tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dicairkan. Dia batu yang benar-benar kokoh. Hatinya pula begitu keras. Cintanya yang lama juga tidak mampu menembus dinding hati suaminya.

Tapi bukan berarti Irene bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Chanyeol bebas mencurigainya. Boleh sekali kalau ingin menuduh Irene ini-itu.

Tapi bukan berarti Chanyeol boleh memaksanya mengakui yang bukan dia lakukan.

"Ibuku sedang sakit karena depresi. Dia terus memikirkan berita yang kau dan simpananmu buat, lalu apa kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk melakukan hal menjijikan ini?" Siapapun yang mendengar pasti bisa merasakan pilu dari suaranya.

Irene tidak bohong soal ibunya yang jatuh sakit. Sudah sejak Baekhyun datang ke dalam rumah tangga mereka, kesehatan mertua Chanyeol itu terus menurun. Sedikit demi sedikit anggota tubuhnya melemah dimana-mana.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti, Chanyeol?" Ucapnya semakin pilu.

Irene bangkit dari kursi besarnya hanya untuk memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa berdiri saja dia sudah goyah. Wanita bertabiat tenang itu menangis-nangis sambil memukul bahu lebar suaminya.

Yang mirinya adalah, baru dia sentuh satu kali ini, sampai membuatnya bersyukur dalam tangis.

Irene berucap, "Kau meminta Proxima, aku memberikannya. Kau sedang memimpin perusahaan ini."

"Kau meminta agar aku tidak usah ikut campur urusanmu. Aku menyanggupinya."

"Lalu kau memintaku untuk tidak menganggapmu sebagai suamiku. Aku bahkan juga melakukannya!"

Lebih dari yang Chanyeol tahu, Irene memang telah memberikan semua yang dia inginkan. Bahkan pilihan untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri saja Irene sanggupi. Hanya demi Chanyeol.

Semuanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku melakukan semua yang kau minta, tapi kau bahkan tidak pernah bertanya padaku; Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa yang baru saja kau makan? Apa yang membuatmu bersedih?"

Irene hanya ingin menahan Chanyeol lebih lama. Di sisinya, dengan memberikan semua yang suaminya itu minta. Hanya agar Chanyeol mau bertahan di dalam pernikahan mereka yang sudah rusak.

Tapi apa yang Chaneyol lakukan hanya terus menyakitinya. Mencari wanita dan lelaki untuk dijadikan simpanan. Mencoba melukai hatinya terus-terusan.

"Kau tidak pernah menanyakan itu semua! Kau bahkan hanya tahu cara untuk membenciku."Ucapnya pilu sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri.

Realitanya adalah, Chanyeol yang tidak akan bisa menjadi miliknya sampai kapanpun, bagaimanapun keadaanya. Irene harus berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri kalau ingin bahagia karena hidupnya seperti sudah terkuras habis.

"Jika benar aku yang mengirim pesan ini, maka aku akan menceraikanmu. Buktikanlah." ucapnya pasrah.

Chanyeol menekan tombol panggil untuk nomor asing itu dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah diluar ekspektasi. Baik Irene dan Chanyeol mendengar jelas nada dering itu berbunyi dari luar ruangan.

Irene terlonjak. Dia jelas mengenal nada dering milik siapa ini.

"Yeri _ah..."_

Itu milik asistennya sendiri, Yeri.

Wanita muda itu memasuki ruangan sambil menggenggam ponselnya yang terus berdering. Chanyeol sampai membola karena Yeri tidak termasuk dalam daftar yang harus dicurigai.

"Selamat. Kau sudah menemukanku." Yeri membuka suara.

Dan tepat saat Chanyeol memutus panggilan, layar ponsel Yeri meredup dan gelap.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menyakiti istrimu sendiri, Chanyeol." Tatapannya tajam menusuk kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

Seperti lupa apa posisinya dan siapa Chanyeol itu di Proxima, Yeri semakin mendekat tanpa sedikitpun rasa sungkan.

"Kau bisa menghancurkan sepupuku, jadi aku juga bisa menghancurkan simpananmu." Ucapnya penuh kebencian.

Emosi sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Chanyeol berjalan cepat ke arah Yeri dan menyentak bahunya sekali, "APA KAU SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"LALU APA PERDULIMU! YANG KAU TAHU HANYA TERUS MERUSAK IRENE DAN MEMBUATNYA SAKIT!"

"AKU PERDULI KARENA AKU MENCINTAI BAEKHYUN!"

Semua yang ada di dalam terdiam. Ada patah hati yang tidak bisa didengar dari dalam diri Irene. Siapapun tahu bahwa cintanya begitu besar untuk Chanyeol, tapi sayang tak pernah berbalas.

Dan bagian terpahit dari yang paling pahit adalah, Chanyeol yang tak mau tahu penderitaan istrinya sendiri. Juga fakta bahwa penderitaan Baekhyun-lah satu-satunya yang dia cemaskan.

"Kau sudah membuat keluarganya kehilangan tempat tinggal." Desis pria besar itu penuh pilu.

Tak sampai hati mengingat bagaimana hancurnya Baekhyun saat itu.

"Ibu mertuamu sendiri sedang sakit, Chanyeol! Dimana otakmu itu!"

Yeri menggeleng tidak percaya. Di matanya, Chanyeol tidak lebih dari sekedar lelaki pengemis uang yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Sudah dibantu namun tak tahu apa itu balas budi.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk ada di sini. Proxima tidak membutuhkan seorang pemimpin busuk sepertimu. Irene juga tidak harus hidup menderita sebagai istrimu! Dia pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik darimu!"

Kalimat demi kalimat itu begitu menohok hati. Chanyeol berbalik sebentar untuk melihat wajah Irene yang sudah basah oleh airmata.

Tiba-tiba saja dia tersadar. Chanyeol tersadar bahwa Irene tidak berhak mendapatkan semua rasa sakitnya. Dia wanita dengan hati yang tulus. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melakukan semua ini karena Yeri benar,

"Aku ingin bercerai."

-Irene berhak mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik darinya. Yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan cinta seperti apa yang wanita itu berikan. Proxima juga, sudah bukan miliknya lagi sejak dia mengalami kebangkrutan...

Tapi Irene menggeleng tak mau. "Tidak..."

Dia tetap tidak ingin berpisah. Mau sesakit apa, kalau cintanya sudah untuk Chanyeol, maka tidak apa-apa kalau tidak berbalas. Yang terpenting mereka harus selalu bersama.

"Kau menang, Irene _ah_. Mari kita akhiri saja semuanya..." Ucap Chanyeol, baru pertama kali ini menyebutkan namanya dengan begitu lembut.

Ya. Baru pertama kali ini dan mungkin juga untuk terakhir kalinya.

Chanyeol berbalik menjauh menuju pintu keluar. Irene hendak mengejarnya namun kaki seperti kehilangan tenaga.

Irene melihat punggung suaminya menghilang di balik pintu dan itu semakin menghancurkannya.

"Chanyeol!" panggilnya pelan, namun suaminya tak kunjung kembali.

Tak akan kembali karena Irene tahu dia bukanlah 'rumah' bagi Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

e)(o

.

Gwanghwamun...

Sebuah kota kecil, tempat Baekhyun menyimpan kenangan keluarganya yang begitu besar. Waktu itu dia, ibunya dan sang ayah masih sangat baik. Keluarganya masih begitu sederhana dan saling memiliki.

Tapi tetap saja, mereka harus pindah ke Seoul karena usaha ayahnya yang terus berkembang.

Baekhyun takut-takut memeluk bahu lelah sang ibu. Duduk di sampingnya sambil terus menunduk, tak punya nyali.

"Ibu..." panggilnya pelan.

Sudah tiga hari sejak mereka pindah ke sini, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali belum punya keberanian untuk meminta maaf. Hanya Baekhee yang masih bersedia berbicara dengannya itu-pun karena dia tidak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku..." lelaki itu bersandar pada bahu sang ibu.

Terpejam tak berani melihat wajah wanita setengah abad yang begitu dia cintai itu. Sampai tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan hangat itu membelai rambutnya.

"Kau sangat mirip ayahmu, Baekhyun. Sama-sama gegabah." Suaranya menyeruak memenuhi relung hati.

Baekhyun ingin tersenyum tapi matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Bingung harus menangis atau tersenyum karena ibunya sudah kembali.

"Ibu seharusnya sangat marah padamu. Ibu seharusnya memukul punggungmu berulang kali. Sampai kau menangis dan meminta ampun."

"Aku minta maaf..." Ucap Baekhyun memelas.

"Tapi bisa apa ibu jika kau tidak ada disini." Usapan tangan pada rambutnya beralih menjadi sebuah pelukan. "Jangan berkorban lagi, Baekhyun."

Wajah putranya diangkat pelan. Wanita itu membelai pipi Baekhyun sampai tidak ada airmata lagi yang mengalir. "Tidak apa-apa kita tidak memiliki banyak uang. Tidak apa-apa kalau harus tinggal di desa. Yang terpenting adalah kau, ibu, Sehun dan Baekhee bisa terus bersama."

Baekhyun mengangguk berulang kali. Berjanji kepada ibunya untuk menurut dan tidak melakukan apapun yang bisa merusak keluarga mereka lagi.

"Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Dia seorang pria beristri, nak."

Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa kalau ibunya sudah meminta begini?

"Jangan jadi penyebab kerusakan rumah tangga orang lain."

Memintanya melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan kemauan hati kecilnya.

"Ibu tahu kau sudah dewasa. Chanyeol tentu saja, bukan seseorang yang bisa kau miliki."

Baekhyun tidak boleh membuat luka keluarganya terjadi di dalam rumah tangga Chanyeol dan Irene.

Baekhyun harus menyadari bahwa dia dan Chanyeol bukanlah apa-apa...

Dia harus melepas yang bukan miliknya...

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Bacod's:**

Halo, dua chapter lagi menuju end~ Cant be more excited! Wohoo!

See you soon! Thankyou for all the supports! You guys stole every piece of my heart day by day. Thankyou :')


	8. DELAPAN

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **DELAPAN**

.

 _"Ibu tahu kau sudah dewasa. Chanyeol tentu saja, bukan seseorang yang bisa kau miliki."_

.

Dua minggu semenjak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bercerai.

Pengacaranya memberitahu bahwa lusa adalah sidang pertama. Terasa sangat cepat. Sebentar lagi semua ikatan menakutkan itu akan pergi. Chanyeol akan kembali bebas seperti dulu lagi.

Seperti saat dia belum memiliki Proxima.

Tapi sebebas apapun namanya, kalau _dia_ tidak kembali, maka sia-sia juga. Memangnya untuk siapa Chanyeol begini? Berani melepas semua yang kemarin dia pertahankan mati-matian, lalu besok lusa akan dilepas.

 _Baekhyun..._

Chanyeol memanggilnya dalam hati. Angannya kembali ke pagi dimana mereka bersiap untuk pergi belanja. Chanyeol ingat sekali. Bagaimana rasanya melihat senyuman Baekhyun dipagi hari. Mendapatkan sentuhan tangannya dipagi hari, juga siulan menyenangkan pria mungil itu.

Chanyeol rindu. Rindu sekali, sampai beratnya menumpuk di hati. Mau menangis juga tidak akan membuat Baekhyun kembali.

Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini rasanya ada yang lebih menakutkan dari pernikahannya dengan Irene. Menahan rindu untuk Baekhyun rasanya ternyata lebih tragis. Bagai menggerogoti hati sedikit demi sedikit.

Lalu Chanyeol harus bagaimana?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun sehebat itu." suara lembut Seulgi merusak lamunan Chanyeol.

Hanya Seulgi lah harapan Chanyeol untuk bisa menemukan dimana rumah Baekhyun di Gwanghwamun. Menemuinya adalah langkah pertama jika Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menemukan lelaki mungilnya.

Wanita itu menyambutnya dengan sopan, seperti biasa. "Apa yang membuatmu kembali, Chanyeol _ssi._ "

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, dalam suasana yang lumayan tegang.

"Baekhyun, memiliki rumah di Gwanghwamun. Apa kau pernah kesana?" jawab Chanyeol tak mau berbasa-basi.

"Gwanghwamun?" Seulgi tersenyum pasi. "Pernah sekali. Dulu saat keluarga Baekhyun belum terlalu kaya." Lanjutnya.

Meskipun tidak terlalu meyakinkan, tapi sekecil apapun jalan, pasti akan Chanyeol lakukan. Baginya sekarang, hal paling penting adalah mengobati dirinya sendiri. Mengobati dirinya dari sakit rindu yang sudah menjangkit hati.

"Tolong antarkan aku kesana." Chanyeol mendorong secarik kertas yang sudah dibubuhi tanda tangannya.

Itu adalah check. Melihat nominal-nya belum terisi, Seulgi seharusnya tergiur.

Tapi mungkin juga tidak. "Aku tidak boleh membawa sembarang orang ke rumah sahabatku." Wanita itu mendorong check itu kembali ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tolong aku, _Miss_ Kang." Mohon Chanyeol memelas.

Dia tahu bahwa wanita ini dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat. Chanyeol mungkin juga terlihat begitu brengsek karena gemar mencari simpanan, jadi dia sangat maklum kalau Seulgi begitu antipati.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?" Tanya pemilik rumah bordir berambut merah terang itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Entah bagaimana seperti lega karena seseorang akhirnya bertanya apa yang ingin dia lakukan. "Hanya ingin bertemu Baekhyun."

Ya. Chanyeol hanya ingin bertemu lelaki mungilnya. Hanya itu saja. Maka bantulah dia, bantulah lelaki malang ini mengobati hatinya.

"Untuk apa? Perjanjian kalian sudah usai."

Melihat Seulgi seperti enggan menolongnya, Chanyeol mendorong kembali check di atas meja. "Cukup antarkan saja aku kesana. Berapapun yang kau mau aku akan-"

"Ini bukan masalah uang, Chanyeol _ssi._ Aku bertanya _apa_ dan bukannya _berapa_."

Seulgi memang tidak tamak untuk masalah uang. Dia menyayangi sahabatnya itu sebagaimana seorang adik kepada kakak. Tidak ada cela sedikitpun di dalam hubungan mereka.

Baekhyun melindunginya sejak dia kecil, jadi sekarang ini giliran Seulgi untuk melindunginya. Menjauhkan Baekhyun dari seseorang yang berisiko membawa kesulitan, dan rasa sakit.

"Ada satu peraturan kami yang sudah aku langgar." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam saku jas nya.

Kertas dengan dua tanda tangan yang dibubuhkan di masing-masing sisi bawah. Bernama terang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang terikat. Itu surat perjanjian mereka yang dulu.

Chanyeol menunjuk pada point akhir, dimana tulisan itu diperjelas dengan tebal. Yang berbunyi; ' **Pekerjaan dilakukan secara profesional tanpa melibatkan perasaan pribadi dari masing-masing pihak.'**

Seulgi tidak habis pikir. Ditatapnya Chanyeol begitu lama, begitu takjub. Pasalnya, pria brengsek berhati dingin ini dipikirnya akan mustahil untuk menemukan cinta. Akan selamanya hidup dengan bayang-bayang kelam tanpa kasih sayang.

Tapi lihat kepada siapa pria besar ini tunduk...

"Aku jatuh cinta..." Aku Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya, tatapan itu tak mampu Seulgi tahan. Chanyeol belum pernah terlihat sebutuh ini.

"Aku harus mengakuinya kepada Baekhyun."

Seulgi tahu dia tidak boleh melakukan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Seulgi tidak mampu menahan rasa simpati di dalam hatinya. Manusia macam apa yang boleh membatasi perasaan orang lain? Chanyeol, juga berhak memiliki satu untuk disimpan ke dalam hatinya yang dingin itu.

Baekhyun pasti bisa menghangatkannya.

"Carilah Gereja Katedral Jeondang. Kau bisa menemukan rumahnya tepat di seberang."

.

e)(o

.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bergegas pergi ke Gwanghwamun dan mencari gereja itu.

Tapi Jongin baru saja menelepon. Mengingatkan jadwalnya malam ini untuk soft opening cabang Proxima di Mokpo. Betapa bodohnya Chanyeol karena dia bisa melupakan acara sebesar ini.

"Jika diperbolehkan, saya akan menjemput Tuan Baekhyun sendiri." Yixing berucap dari belakang kemudi.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus datang untuk menggunting pita pembukaan Proxima. Tapi di sisi lain hatinya juga sudah tidak kuat menahan rindu. Beruntung karena dia memiliki Yixing.

Pria China itu melaju sendirian menuju Gwanghwamun dan menemukan gereja yang tadi Chanyeol sebutkan. Tuannya benar, rumah yang ada di seberang adalah milik Baekhyun dan Yixing memang bisa melihatnya.

Laki-laki itu sedang bermain bersama seorang gadis kecil berambut kepang. Menyirami bunga dan memetik beberapa. Betapa pemandangan dari jauh itu menghangatkan hati kaku Yixing.

Langkahnya menjuntai. Mendekat pelan-pelan menyeberang jalan ingin segera sampai.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Baekhyun."

Kedua bersaudara itu mendongak, melawan sinar matahari sore untuk melihat Yixing yang hanya siluet saja. Baekhyun bangkit dan langsung mengenali siapa gerangan lelaki tegap ini.

Dengan lembut, sang kakak mendorong bahu mungil Baekhee memasuki rumah. "Masuklah. Nanti _Orabeoni_ menyusul."

Yixing sempat tersenyum saat si bungsu menatapnya. Betapa kedua bersaudara ini begitu mirip rupa nya.

Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, _Mister Kungfu_."

Begitupula Yixing, pria itu balas membungkuk dan tersenyum berdimple. Sangat lega karena mantan Tuannya ini memberikan sambutan yang hangat.

"Anda terlihat lebih sehat." Ucapnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Itu karena aku berada di rumah." Dia berjalan memutari rumahnya yang dikelilingi bebungaan, diikuti Yixing di belakang. Baekhyun kembali berucap, "Perang yang aku mulai sudah berakhir."

"Kalau berkenan, untuk siapa anda berperang?" Tanya Yixing, membuat lelaki mungil di depannya berbalik.

"Aku berperang untuk diriku sendiri." Ucapnya, "Bukan untuk siapa-siapa."

Chanyeol dan dirinya sudah selesai. Tidak ada hal yang pantas diingat karena Ibunya telah meminta padanya untuk melepas.

Baik semua kenangan, ingatan dan apapun. Baekhyun harus sudah melepas semuanya dan mengosongkan hati jika ingin menyenangkan ibunya. Menebus semua kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan dulu.

"Anda harus ikut saya kembali ke Seoul. _Master_ Chanyeol ingin bertemu."

Dan menyanggupi permintaan Yixing ini adalah mustahil. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja Yixing tahu apa artinya. Dia baru saja mendapat sebuah penolakan.

" _Master_ Chanyeol akan segera bercerai." Sahut Yixing.

Tidak ada jalan lain. Dia harus mengatakannya kalau ingin menarik Baekhyun ikut kembali ke Seoul.

"Apa?" Dan beruntungnya, lelaki mungil ini terlihat begitu terkejut.

" _Master_ sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bercerai. Sidang pertama akan dilakukan besok lusa." Lanjut Yixing semakin gencar.

Baekhyun merasa pusing. Ratusan pertanyaan bersarang di kepala namun hanya satu yang bisa dia ucapkan, "Kenapa Chanyeol mau melakukannya?"

Tidak mungkin pria itu menyerah begitu saja. Proxima tentu sangatlah penting bagi Chanyeol, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mengalahkan cintanya kepada perusahaan itu.

"Karena _Master_ mencintai anda."

Tapi jawaban Yixing seperti menghancurkan ekspektasinya. Ini tidak boleh. Chanyeol tidak boleh bercerai karena keberadaanya. Meskipun itu karena cinta, tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak ingin melihat perceraian mereka disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Apa yang akan ibunya rasakan kalau mendengar kabar bahwa Park Chanyeol bercerai karena lebih memilih putranya?

Beliau pasti akan sangat hancur...

" _Hyeong?"_ Sehun muncul dari balik pintu belakang. "Sebentar lagi gelap." Ucapnya mengingatkan.

Sehun benar, sebentar lagi sudah gelap. Itu berarti Baekhyun sudah tidak punya banyak waktu untuk terus berpikir. Dia harus kembali ke Seoul.

Baekhyun menghampir adiknya dan berucap, "Aku harus pergi. Mungkin akan kembali besok-"

Dia melihat adiknya itu melirik kepada Yixing dengan begitu tajam. Sehun tentu saja tidak sepolos Baekhee yang selalu menurut.

"Aku ikut." Adiknya ini sama-sama keras kepala. "Aku tahu dia orang suruhan Chanyeol. Aku harus ikut." Bisiknya tak mau dibantah.

Yixing mengangguk maklum saat Baekhyun menatapnya penuh sesal. Sehun cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil mantelnya dan mantel Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga bergegas memasuki mobil yang Yixing yang diparkir di depan Gereja seberang.

"Hey kau! Apa Tuanmu bisa berkelahi?" Sehun menatap menembus jendela mobil. Berpikir tentang apa saja yang nanti dia dan Chanyeol akan lakukan.

Mungkin saling memukul? Saling menendang? Bagaimanapun juga, Sehun ini sangat membenci pria yang sudah menjerumuskan kakaknya itu ke dalam kesulitan.

Yixing mengangguk di balik kemudi. " _Master_ Chanyeol mendapatkan sabuk hitam tahun lalu."

" _Master_ Chanyeol _?"_ Sehun tertawa, baru kali ini mendengar bagaimana Yixing memanggil si bajingan Chanyeol. _"_ Menjijikan..."

Baekhyun maklum. Tak mempermasalahkan mulut kotor adiknya ini yang seperti tidak punya tata krama. Tapi tidak akan ada yang berkelahi untuk malam ini.

Siapapun tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah berjanji kepada ibunya untuk tidak bertemu Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun berucap pelan, "Sayangnya, kita tidak akan bertemu Chanyeol."

Dua orang yang lain langsung menatapnya aneh. Tak mengerti maksud apa Baekhyun berkata begitu padahal jelas Yixing datang menjemputnya demi Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Irene dulu." Baekhyun melihat Yixing dengan tatapan memohon.

Bagaimanapun juga dia tahu betul betapa setia nya lelaki China ini kepada Tuannya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk membujuk Yixing.

"Seorang pengikut yang setia, adalah seseorang yang memikirkan kebaikan Tuannya. Jika Chanyeol bercerai, dia akan kehilangan segalanya..."

Baekhyun benar. Yixing tahu pasti Tuannya itu tidak akan baik-baik saja kalau sampai kehilangan Proxima. Tapi apakah benar jika dia mengingkari ucapannya kepada Chanyeol? Tuannya sendiri?

"Bantu aku sekali saja, _Gege_."

.

e)(o

.

Yixing mungkin akan kehilangan kepercayaan Chanyeol karena sudah mengantar Baekhyun kepada Irene lebih dulu.

Setelah meminta kakak beradik itu untuk menunggu di dalam mobil, Yixing segera meninggalkan basement Proxima. Naik ke lantai dasar, dimana soft opening sedang berlangsung dan langsung mencari Irene ketimbang Chanyeol.

"Tuan Baekhyun ingin bertemu anda sebentar." Jawab Yixing saat Irene bertanya, kenapa dia ditarik menjauh dari dua tamu besarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk berpikir, wanita itu dengan tenang meminta Yixing untuk memimpin jalan. Mereka berdua turun ke basement untuk menemukan Baekhyun sudah berdiri, bersandar pada kap mobil.

Yixing membungkuk, lalu memasuki mobil untuk menemani Sehun.

"Tolong cegah Chanyeol untuk bercerai." Ucap Baekhyun tak berbasa-basi. Dia tahu istri Chanyeol ini pastilah tak punya banyak waktu.

Tapi Irene tak kunjung merespon. Wanita itu hanya terus menatapnya dengan cara yang tak terbaca. Baekhyun hanya bisa merasakan bahwa Irene memberinya sengatan yang menyakitkan dari kilau di mata.

Seperti ingin memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling dia benci di seluruh dunia.

Baekhyun kembali berucap, "Jika kalian ingin bercerai, jangan jadikan aku alasannya. Kau bisa-"

Tak sampai satu detik, tamparan itu mendarat keras di pipi Baekhyun. Cukup membuat kepalanya sampai tertoleh ke samping dengan begitu tragis. Sakitnya tak seberapa di wajah, tapi pilunya hebat merambati hati.

Wanita ini, pasti sudah menyimpan benci kepadanya sampai ke dalam darah. Baekhyun benar bisa merasakannya hanya dengan sebuah tamparan.

"Kenapa harus bersikap munafik? Kau akan mendapatkan Chanyeol sebagai gantinya." Ucap Irene begitu dingin.

Baekhyun menggeleng, berusaha tersenyum meskipun dia tahu perilakunya ini benar-benar memalukan. "Aku tidak ingin merusak pernikahan siapapun."

"Kau sudah melakukannya." Sahut Irene lugas.

Siapapun tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah simpanan Chanyeol. Apapun yang terjadi di dalam rumah tangga pria itu dengan Irene akan jadi tanggung jawabnya. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menerima _title_ orang ketiga secara permanen.

Tapi belum terlambat kalau ingin berusaha, "Tolong lakukan apapun untuk menahan Chanyeol, Irene _ssi._ Tolong gunakan Proxima untuk mencegahnya." Baekhyun masih meminta.

Namun, bagi Irene semuanya sudah terlambat. Keputusan Chanyeol sudah bulat untuk berpisah. Proxima juga, mungkin sudah tidak akan mempan untuk menahan pria itu.

"Bukan aku, ataupun Proxima. Hanya kau yang bisa mencegahnya."

Baekhyun hampir saja putus asa dan memohon di kaki wanita itu untuk menggagalkan perceraian mereka. Tapi kedatangan Yixing langsung merusak semuanya.

" _Master_ Chanyeol akan segera datang."

Baik Irene maupun Baekhyun sama-sama dibuat terkejut.

"Kau memberitahu dia?" ucap Baekhyun hampir saja berteriak.

"Saya tidak boleh berbohong." Sesal Yixing lalu membungkuk maaf.

Sebuah kemalangan karena mereka bertemu di basement Proxima. Kenapa? Karena Chanyeol dengan cepat mampu menjangkau keberadaan mereka. Pria itu terlihat berlari tergesa, namun betapa bodohnya dia karena masih bisa tersenyum.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol meraih kedua bahu kecil itu dan merangkumnya dalam pelukan.

Sehun sampai berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil untuk memisahkan kakaknya dari si brengsek Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu.

"Perjanjian kita sudah selesai." Tidak ada sapaan manis, "Aku kembali bukan untuk bertemu denganmu." Yang ada hanya kejujuran yang pahit dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekat lagi. Ingin memeluk lelaki mungilnya namun dia kembali mendapat penolakan. "Hey, ada apa?"

Seingat Chanyeol, perpisahan mereka kemarin tidak meninggalkan kesan yang buruk. Dia dan Baekhyun bahkan sama-sama menyesali perpisahan itu. Jadi kenapa Baekhyun bersikap begini kepadanya?

"Jangan bercerai." Ucap Baekhyun tak pernah semantap ini. Dia melanjutkan, "Jangan jadikan aku alasan kalian untuk berpisah. Jika memang ingin bercerai, carilah alasan yang lain."

"Aku mencintaimu." Sahut Chanyeol cepat.

Tanpa tahu bahwa satu-satunya wanita di sana sampai menghela nafas berat karena mendengar pengakuan itu. Sehun, menangkap bagaimana Irene begitu kesakitan hanya dengan melihat caranya bernafas.

"Chanyeol-" Baekhyun ingin mengelak, ingin menolak. Tapi pria besar itu memotong ucapannya dengan ucapan-ucapan cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak punya alasan lain."

Tapi Baekhyun tidak boleh terpengaruh. Ada satu titik kecil di dalam dirinya yang berdegup senang saat mendengar kalimat cinta dari pria itu. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak boleh terpengaruh.

"Cinta?" Baekhyun mencicit naif, "Jangan konyol! Kau pikir cinta bisa kau jadikan alasan?" Ucapnya begitu menusuk.

Chanyeol sampai hampir tak mengenali siapa gerangan lelaki mungil di hadapannya ini. Baekhyun, seperti sedang berbohong kepada dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol dan seluruh dunia.

"Kau tahu cinta hanyalah sebuah perasaan. Tidak ada bedanya dengan marah, sedih...senang. Semua perasaan itu hanya sebentar, Chanyeol! Perasaan cinta itu sama saja tipuan! Hanya akan membuatmu jadi lemah!"

Dia bukan Baekhyun. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menekannya. Mungkin Baekhyun memiliki sesuatu yang menahan perasaannya sendiri sampai harus berbohong begini.

Chanyeol meraih kedua bahunya demi saling bertatapan. "Hey, kenapa bersikap begini? Aku tahu aku banyak melukaimu, melukai keluargamu. Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun membuang tatap. Tak mau melihat sendu di mata Chanyeol. Takut kalau dia akan rubuh.

"Tapi ini sudah menjadi pilihanku." Lanjut Chanyeol meremas bahu itu sebagai akhir.

Semua orang disana tahu bahwa keputusan Chanyeol sudah final. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat bahkan setelah Baekhyun membujuknya.

"Kau akan kehilangan Proxima. Kau akan kehilangan mimpi besar ayahmu!" Ucap Baekhyun sebagai senjata terakhir.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap saja mempertahankan senyumannya. "Aku memang sudah kehilangan Proxima sejak kami bangkrut. Tidak bisakah kau, mendukungku?"

Sebuah dukungan? Chanyeol membutuhkan dukungan Baekhyun?

Dengan senang hati lelaki mungil ini memberikannya. "Kalau begitu bercerailah..."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun, hendak pergi dari basement namun masih sempat memberikan kalimat terakhir untuk Chanyeol sebagai salam terakhir.

"Tapi jangan harap kita akan bertemu lagi."

Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun benar-benar pergi...

.

e)(o

.

Pukul sebelas malam, di dalam bus terakhir hari ini tujuan Gwanghwamun.

Baekhyun seperti kehilangan jiwanya. Duduk di kursi paling belakang meskipun kursi yang lain masih kosong. Dan terus seperti itu, diam dan hanya menatap ke depan selama perjalan. Sehun tahu kakaknya ini pasti sedang sakit di dalam.

Rasanya juga menular sampai ke dalam diri Sehun. Refleks, dia menarik bahu lelah kakaknya itu agar bersandar padanya. Sehun memeluk kakaknya itu dengan begitu dewasa.

"Kenapa bahumu lebih lebar dari punyaku?" Bodohnya Baekhyun karena berbicara padahal dia mati-matian menyembunyikan tangis.

Pastilah adiknya itu bisa mendengar suaranya yang bercampur dengan isakan itu.

Sehun mengusap punggung kakaknya penuh sayang, "Itu karena kau harus bersandar di sini. Bukan di bahu orang lain."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar alasan manis Sehun. Dia tentu tidak menyesal karena telah mengijinkan adiknya itu untuk ikut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Baekhyun menciptakan jarak.

Membuat wajahnya yang sudah kotor dengan airmata itu tertangkap oleh Sehun. Dengan pelan, adiknya itu menghapus semua jejaknya dan merangkum wajah Baekhyun dalam genggaman.

"Jangan pernah temui Chanyeol lagi. Jangan ada komunikasi lagi." Sehun tidak pernah terlihat seserius ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Sangat paham tentang seberapa besar rasa sayang adiknya ini kepadanya. Sehun pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lebih dari Baekhyun sendiri.

"Aku dan Chanyeol-" Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar, kembali bersandar pada bahu adiknya lalu terpejam.

"-sudah selesai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacod's:**

Nngg jadi gini, sebenernya kepinginan untuk bikin ff ini chapternya ampe tumpeh-tumpeh tu ada. Maybe sampe 20an. Tapi aku kadang suka takut kalo kalian bosen. Kayak yang bikin kalian bertanya-tanya **'haduuhh ini kapan tamatnya sihh!'**

Macam tuu~

Dan makasi ya, dear guest yg ngingetin kalo Gwanghwamun itu masih di Seoul. Aku ngawur emang ehehe. Asal make gitu. Makasi koreksinya~

Last, of course thanks for you guys who still here. Giving me your precious reward until now. Such an honor :))))


	9. SEMBILAN

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **SEMBILAN**

 **.**

 _"Aku dan Chanyeol sudah selesai."_

.

Memang sudah selesai.

Beberapa tahap persidangan yang harus Chanyeol - Irene jalani untuk bercerai sudah usai. Mereka telah resmi berpisah secara hukum dan disinilah keduanya, kembali menjadi masing-masing yang bebas. Yang tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Sesuai dengan ketetapan hukum yang berlaku, Chanyeol harus kehilangan apa yang dulu mati-matian dia pertahankan. Baik jabatan, saham dan hak kepemilikan, semuanya sudah jatuh ke tangan Irene. Bahkan perjanjian itu juga meliputi apartemen, mobil dan tabungannya.

Proxima, sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Semuanya sudah bukan milik Chanyeol lagi.

Pria itu menepi. Berdiri di belakang gedung pengadilan tempat dimana para wartawan tak bisa menemukannya. Menatap telapak tangannya yang kosong, Chanyeol langsung teringat pada seseorang.

 _Baekhyun..._

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Sudah sebulan sejak pertemuan di basement waktu itu...

Tiba-tiba derap langkah dengan sepatu heels terdengar. Chanyeol berbalik untuk mendapati mantan istrinya yang baru dia sadari terlihat lebih kurus.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kedua tangannya pada bahu lelah itu. "Kau perempuan yang sangat baik." Pujinya.

Meskipun sudah terlambat, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berhenti bersikap saling membenci. Mereka sudah bercerai dan bukankah itulah yang Chanyeol inginkan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Irene?

Wanita itu sakit di dalam.

"Chanyeol..." Lirihnya. Masih menunduk karena takut kalau Chanyeol akan melihatnya sedang menangis.

"Kau akan jadi istri yang sempurna untuk suamimu kelak."

Irene menggeleng berulang kali. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang lain."

"Kau harus." Chanyeol berusaha menguatkannya. "Aku telah menyakiti banyak orang." Seperti lupa kalau dia juga yang sudah membuat Irene remuk seperti ini.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dariku."

Tapi yang namanya sudah kepalang cinta, mau menghilangkannya saja Irene tak tahu akan berhasil atau tidak. Chanyeol mungkin sangat mudah untuk pergi, tapi bagaimana dengan wanita ini?

Irene tidak mau bersakit-sakit kalau hanya untuk menghilangkan Chanyeol dari hatinya. "Tinggalah di sini. Atau dimanapun, asalkan kita masih bisa bertemu."

Mereka memang sudah berpisah, tapi apakah sekali dua kali bertemu juga tidak boleh? Irene mungkin hanya terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kepergian Chanyeol. Dia masih belum siap untuk benar-benar kehilangan pria itu.

"Aku harus pergi."

Tapi inilah akhirnya.

"Chanyeol, _please..._ " Irene memelas. Mengucapkan ribuan permohonan agar pria itu tetap tinggal.

Tapi Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. "Tolong urus Proxima untukku." Ucapnya sambil lalu.

Tidak peduli apakah Irene sudah siap melepas atau belum. "Kau akan pergi kemana? Kau tidak memiliki tujuan." Teriak Irene mencoba menahan Chanyeol sedikit lebih lama.

Berdoa semoga pria itu memang tidak punya tempat untuk pergi.

Chanyeol berbalik pelan. Sambil tersenyum dia berucap, "Aku punya."

Dan pria itu berjalan semakin jauh. Menghilang di dalam sebuah taxi yang melaju entah kemana tujuannya. Tenggelam di ujung jalan tanpa tahu bahwa Irene masih berlari mengejar sampai kakinya begitu sakit.

Sekarang, semuanya benar-benar sudah selesai.

.

e)(o

.

 **Pasangan Park Chanyeol-Irene Resmi Bercerai.**

Kabar itu mengudara di semua chanel TV. Website hiburan dan majalah komersil juga menjadikannya sebagai headline.

 **Sering Dilanda Isu Perselingkuhan, Rumah Tangga Park Chanyeol-Irene Berakhir Cerai.**

Pastilah berita ini begitu menarik perhatian para penikmat gosip berbumbu perselingkuhan. Sebuah topik yang begitu menjual dan menghasilkan banyak keuntungan bagi para penerbit.

 **Kuat Alasan Karena Simpanan, Dimana Byun Baekhyun Sekarang?**

Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Tangannya sampai gemetaran karena begitu buruknya dia sekarang di mata orang-orang. Membayangkan ibunya akan mengetahui semua ini saja sudah membuatnya sesak. Apalagi kalau sampai lingkungannya bersikap anti lagi.

Baekhyun mungkin tidak tahu lagi harus pergi kemana.

 **Brida Wu** : 'Hmm sudah kuduga.'

 **Junien10** : 'Irene pasti sudah lama menahannya TT'

 **Heroes_Aredead** : 'Siapapun yang menjual otak, tolong donasikan satu untuk Chanyeol.'

 **Presiousca** : 'Sesuai prediksiku. Baekhyun benar-benar berbakat dalam hal ini.'

 **Helo_Babies:** 'Aku benci mereka berdua. Sepasang penggoda dan pengkhianat.'

Membaca komentar netizen di halaman Dazzle juga bukan ide yang bagus.

Baekhyun membuang ponselnya ke atas sofa. Berjalan ke pintu depan karena dia yakin bahwa seseorang baru saja membunyikan bel.

Ternyata seorang petugas pos.

"Kediaman Byun Baekhyun _ssi?_ "

Baekhyun mendapat sebuah kiriman surat. Saat membukanya, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa juga ada sebuah cincin putih di dalamnya. Sisi dalam cincin itu terukir dengan inisial namanya, B, dalam huruf latin yang membuatnya terlihat sangat indah.

 _._

 _Baekhyun,_

 _Sepertinya kau benar. Mungkin yang aku rasakan hanyalah sebuah perasaan. Hanya sementara._

 _Lama-lama juga akan hilang, seperti yang dulu kau katakan._

 _Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku benar-benar takut._

 _Aku takut kalau cintaku tidak akan hilang._

 _Aku takut akan memikirkanmu setiap hari._

 _Aku takut akan merindukanmu setiap hari._

 _Aku takut sekali, Baek. Aku takut perasaanku padamu tidak akan hilang._

 _Tapi semenjak kau pergi, aku sudah terlatih untuk merindukanmu. Untuk memikirkanmu._

 _Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _Apapun yang terjadi, itu semua bukan salahmu, Baekhyun._

 _Aku harap kau bahagia. Dimanapun, sampai kapanpun._

 _C_

 _._

Pelan-pelan, sesuatu merambati hatinya. Baekhyun seperti sesak, susah bernafas dan ingin jatuh ke lantai. Dia ingin membuang bayangan Chanyeol yang ketakutan namun rasanya sulit sekali.

Baekhyun mungkin boleh saja menangis sebentar, tapi dia tidak bisa karena Sehun berjalan kepadanya. Dengan wajah keras dan tanpa mau bertanya langsung menyambar kertas di tangan.

Sehun membacanya sebentar dan langsung menyobeknya, meremukkan kertas itu menjadi sampah lalu membuangnya sembarangan. "Lupakan saja."

Pemuda tinggi itu memeluk kakaknya yang gemetaran menahan patah hati. "Aku ada di sini." Seperti ingin menenggelamkan Baekhyun ke dalam dadanya.

Agar rasa sakitnya bisa berpindah ke dalam tubuh Sehun saja.

"Aku bisa jadi Chanyeol untukmu."

Perasaan yang sekarang bersarang dihatinya ini begitu membingungkan. Sehun ingin menjaga kakaknya ini sendiri, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh mengganggu mereka. Sehun ingin Baekhyun hanya melihatnya, menganggapnya sebagai seorang yang bisa diandalkan.

Yang akan Baekhyun ingat sejak bangun tidur, sampai kembali terpejam lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum pasi. "Jangan konyol."

"Chanyeol menyukaimu." Sehun mengedikkan bahu, "Aku lebih menyayangimu. Aku juga, tidak suka melihatmu terus memikirkan bajingan itu dan-"

"Byun Sehun!" Yang lebih tua menyela.

Mendengar Sehun menyebut Chanyeol dengan sebutan itu nyatanya menyinggung Baekhyun. Sebut saja Baekhyun aneh.

"Aku mati-matian membuatmu bahagia, _hyeong._ Tapi Chanyeol?"

Sehun belum pernah terlihat seperti ini. Tatapannya begitu mengurung. Laki-laki tinggi itu menggiring tubuh kecil Baekhyun untuk menepi. Punggungnya sampai menabrak tembok dan disanalah mereka.

Saling berhadapan begitu dekatnya, dengan Sehun yang terlihat begitu tegang, mengungkung tubuh kecil Baekhyun di kedua lengannya.

"Dengan mudahnya dia menyakitimu."

Ini tidak benar, pikir Baekhyun. Mungkin adiknya itu memang membenci Chanyeol tapi Baekhyun mulai merasakan hal yang lain. "Sehun, kau tidak mengerti..."

"Kalian saling mencintai, bagian mana yang tidak aku mengerti?"

Tingkah adiknya itu, lebih seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Jelas sekali, bahwa Sehun terus menatap bibir tipis kakaknya yang menggantung. Tanpa berkedip dan detik demi detik keduanya semakin mendekat.

"Andai saja aku bukan adikmu." Bisik Sehun merambati pelipis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. "Kau tidak perlu merasakan semua ini..." Perlakuan panas itu berakhir dengan sebuah bisikan di telinga.

Rasanya seperti Chanyeol...

Mungkin Baekhyun hanya sedang patah hati. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya sedang berfantasi. Dia tahu betul bahwa perawakan tubuh Chanyeol dan Sehun itu sama. Mungkin juga, itulah yang membuat Baekhyun terpejam begitu merasakan nafas Sehun dilehernya.

Merambati kulit dengan Baekhyun yang membayangkan bahwa dia adalah Chanyeol. Yang sedang mencium dan mencumbui lehernya. Juga tangan yang sedang merabai perut di balik kaos dengan sangat intens.

Membuat tubuh Baekhyun menggeliat, tanpa mau tahu siapa sebenarnya pemilik tangan ini. Sehun, mungkin juga sudah dibutakan oleh rasa cinta yang salah.

Bibir itu menghisap pada satu titik di leher Baekhyun, meninggalkan bekas dan sebuah lenguhan yang menyayat hati.

"Ahh Chanyeol-"

Sehun berhenti disana. Pelan-pelan menjauh dan melihat sang kakak yang bernafas terengah. Matanya sayu menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan yang terasa nyata.

Bukan karena Baekhyun telah menyebut nama Chanyeol, tapi karena dia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk mereka lakukan.

Lagipula, Sehun juga tidak mungkin bisa menjadi Chanyeol.

.

e)(o

.

Hari-hari berikutnya tiba.

Dimana sebuah kabar yang tidak bisa Baekhyun bayangkan datang dengan begitu mengejutkan. Siang ini, pengacara keluarga mereka datang dengan sebuah kabar pahit. Mengatakan bahwa sudah setengah tahun ini ayahnya melakukan rawat jalan karena komplikasi stroke dan diabetes.

"Penyakit ketua Byun sudah sangat parah..."

Ayah Baekhyun, sudah tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur. Hidupnya juga hanya disokong oleh alat medis yang bisa dicabut kapan saja. Tim medis juga tidak berani berjanji untuk memperbaiki kesehatannya barang sedikit saja.

"Beliau meminta saya untuk menemukan anda, Tuan muda." Pengacara itu sendu menatap Baekhyun.

Tahu betul sejarah keluarga Byun yang sudah dia pegang sejak awal membangun usaha. Bagaimana keluarga kecil itu memulai karir perhotelan mereka dari nol. Semakin lama usaha mereka semakin di puncak dan datanglah seorang wanita yang menjadi pihak ketiga.

Ibu kandung Sehun yang dicap sebagai simpanan dari sang Ketua. Menciptakan intrik yang menyakitkan antara dua wanita yang tinggal di satu atap yang sama.

Dan akhirnya, Ibu Baekhyun-lah yang mengalah.

"Ketua meminta anda untuk segera mengambil alih Byun Shin & Co."

Baekhyun tertegun sebentar. Tak lepas menggenggam tangan sang ibu yang sedari awal duduk di sampingnya. "Dimana ayahku sekarang?"

"Beliau dirawat di rumah besar."

Bagi Baekhyun, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memaafkan. Tidak ada istilah untuk bekas anak atau bekas ayah. Darah mengikat mereka jauh lebih kental dari ikatan apapun.

Baekhyun, Sehun dan si bungsu datang ke kediaman lama mereka yang begitu megah. Baekhee sempat bertanya, mau bertemu siapa di rumah sebesar ini kepada kakaknya.

"Ayah ada di dalam." jawab Baekhyun sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu kokoh dengan ukiran singa.

Saat pintu dibuka, seorang wanita seusia ibu mereka berdiri terkejut. Melihat Sehun sampai tak berkedip dan berakhir menangis tersedu.

"Sehun, putraku..." Wanita itu menghambur mendekati putranya.

Ingin memeluk tapi takut akan ditolak. Putranya yang sudah lama pergi itu juga terlihat biasa saja. Tak sedikitpun menampakkan tanda-tanda bahagia atau setidaknya raut wajah muak.

"Sehunie." Baekhyun mengusap lengan adiknya.

Mengirim pesan lewat tatapan bahwa semua kebencian dan dendam harus disudahi. Mereka semua sudah dewasa, sudah bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal buruk di masa lalu. Kalau di masa depan berdampingan akan lebih menyenangkan, maka kenapa harus membenci?

Masalah luka di hati? Maaf adalah satu-satunya obat yang paling mujarab.

"Bagaimana, kabar ibu?" Tanya Sehun ragu, namun sudah cukup membuat ibunya mengangguk haru.

Baekhyun melihat kepada ayahnya yang hanya bisa membuka mata. Berkedip sesekali dan dengan susah payah berucap tanpa suara.

"Bae...hyu..." Ayahnya berucap susah payah. Berusaha memanggil Baekhyun namun penyakit stroke itu benar-benar menghambatnya.

"Ma...af..." Berulah kali pria tua itu mengucapkannya.

Sambil menatap satu persatu orang-orang di dalam kamar rawatnya. Mulai dari sang mantan istri, Baekhyun, Sehun, sampai si kecil Baekhee yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Ayah cepat sembuh ya." Baekhee mencicit sambil merambati pinggiran ranjang.

Dengan polosnya memberikan kecupan di pipi tirus sang ayah yang pelan-pelan terpejam. Sangat damai sampai suara alat deteksi detak jantung itu berbunyi lurus.

Ketua Byun, telah meninggal dunia.

Ayah mereka, sudah tiada...

.

e)(o

.

Sesuai dengan isi surat wasiat, Byun Shin & Co kini berada dibawah kuasa Baekhyun.

Dia tidak sendirian karena Sehun ada bersamanya, menjabat sebagai wakil ketua sekaligus manajer eksekutif yang handal. Hotel mereka adalah salah satu yang terbaik di Korea dan Jepang, bahkan Tiongkok juga.

Semua orang tahu apa itu Byun Shin begitupula dengan siapa pemimpin barunya. Byun Baekhyun, yang dulu dikenal sebagai simpanan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Berita simpang siur mulai beredar. Sembilan puluh persen dari seluruh berita adalah bohong dan sisanya hanya karangan saja. Baekhyun tak mau ambil pusing, dia tentu saja tidak mau memikirkan hal sepele begitu.

Kenapa? Simple.

Karena memikirkannya hanya akan mengembalikan Chanyeol dalam ingatan.

"Wu Construction?" Baekhyun sedang mengunyah makan siangnya saat Jongdae meletakkan sebuah proposal pengajuan tender.

"Yeap. Calon terkuat." Jongdae duduk di kursi seberang sambil menggigit rakus burger miliknya.

Rencananya, Byun Shin akan membangun cabang hotel mereka di Nagasaki, Jepang. Tentu saja Baekhyun langsung membuka pelelangan proyek besar itu ke publik guna mencari kontraktor kompeten.

Jongdae melanjutkan, "Dari sekian banyak calon pemenang tender, kredibilitas mereka-lah yang tidak bisa diragukan. Sumber daya mereka ada dimana-mana, Baek."

Ucapan Jongdae terdengar begitu mantap. Membuat Baekhyun tertarik untuk membaca keseluruhan isi proposal namun jujur saja, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam benak.

 _Wu Construction_?

Seperti pernah dengar...

"Katanya, Dubay juga sudah beberapa kali melakukan kontak dengan Wu untuk Burj Khalifa kedua mereka. Wow!" lanjut Jongdae, membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

Namun juga takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Aku akan meminta Sehun untuk menghadiri rapatnya."

"Sehun sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Tiongkok sampai minggu depan."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, "Tapi kenapa mereka meminta mengadakan rapat tertutup?"

Tertulis jelas di proposal bahwa pihak Wu meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukan diskusi secara tertutup. Hanya Baekhyun dan pemimpin Wu sendiri-lah yang akan membicarakan proyek mereka dan itu lumayan mengganggu.

"Entahlah. Bisa jadi akan ada sesuatu yang menarik? Mungkin sedikit pelicin?" Ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum jahil. Mengundang Baekhyun untuk tertawa.

Bermain kotor bukanlah gaya Baekhyun. Lagipula, pelicin macam apa yang mampu menarik perhatian pemimpin baru Byun Shin ini? Uang?

Heol. Baekhyun memilikinya dengan jumlah yang tidak bisa kalian bayangkan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?" Baekhyun berusaha meredakan tawanya.

Menunggu Jongdae yang akan marah-marah dengan cerewet namun yang ada hanya sebuah sapaan. Dari suara asing yang terdengar tidak familiar...

"Selamat siang." Seorang pria tanpa permisi mendatangi meja makan mereka. Dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi dan paras yang terpuji.

"Kris Wu, dari Wu Construction." Ujar pria itu mengenalkan diri. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun _ssi_."

Baekhyun terpaku. Berusaha menyangkal isi hatinya yang mulai ingat siapa pria ini. Ingin membodohi diri sendiri dan tidak mau tahu tentang siapa lelaki ini.

Padahal nyatanya, Baekhyun ingat betul siapakah dia.

Kris Wu, pemilik hotel Wu yang dulu pernah dia datangi demi memenuhi sebuah perjamuan. Pria setengah Kanada yang adalah teman dari...

"Oh. Aku mengerti." Jongdae tiba-tiba berdiri sambil membawa burger nya. Beralih ke meja lain dan disanalah Kris, duduk di kursi seberang sambil tak lepas menatap Baekhyun.

"Hai, kau pasti mengingatku." Ujarnya pelan. "Aku Kris, yang dulu mengundangmu ke perjamuan Wu."

Baekhyun tidak mau tahu. Dia tidak mau tahu apa itu perjamuan Wu. Dia tidak mau mengingat apapun di masa lalu.

Pemimpin Byun Shin itu berusaha mengalihkan topik, "Mari kita bicarakan sedikit tentang anggaran yang sudah kalian rencanakan-"

"Baekhyun-"

Sayangnya, Baekhyun tetap akan gagal karena tujuan Kris menemuinya kali ini bukanlah demi pekerjaan. Ini sesuatu yang lebih pribadi, Baekhyun sudah bisa membacanya.

Perasaanya berubah begitu keruh.

"-kau pasti ingat dengan siapa kau menonton peracik minuman itu beraksi."

Tentu saja Baekhyun ingat. Bagaimana pesta itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang bercinta dengan seseorang. Pria, yang begitu tinggi dan sangat hangat saat lenganya memeluk Baekhyun sampai lelap.

Oh tidak...

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Baekhyun harus segera pergi dari sini dan menjauh, "Jika tidak ada proyek yang ingin kau bicarakan, silahkan kembali lain waktu."

"Baik! Kau ingin membicarakan proyekmu? Ok!"

Tapi Kris sepertinya bukan orang yang mudah dikalahkan.

"Kau ingin tahu apa saja yang bisa Wu Construstion lakukan? Aku ingatkan padamu, yang sudah membangun cabang besar Proxima di Mokpo itu adalah Wu! Dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu apa itu Proxima."

"Cukup..."

"Dulu Chanyeol sangat ingin mempertahankan mall itu tapi tidak bisa karena-"

"KRIS CUKUP!"

Baekhyun menggebrak meja karena sudah kepalang panik. Otaknya seperti membuka kembali kotak yang telah lama dia kunci. Begitupula dengan hatinya, sisi terdalam Baekhyun itu juga kembali berdebar seiring perasaannya yang bangkit lagi.

Ini benar-benar gawat.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku." Kris menyentuh punggung tangannya meminta atensi, "Ini sudah satu tahun lebih. Kalian tidak perlu saling menghindar. Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki hidup yang baru tapi tidakkah sedikit saja kau memikirkan Chanyeol?"

Dia benar. Sudah satu tahun lebih sejak mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Itu berarti sudah satu tahun lamanya Baekhyun membohongi diri sendiri.

"Dia tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana, Baek."

Tapi itu sudah menjadi pilihannya. Melupakan Chanyeol dan menjalani masa kini juga mendatang dengan damai. Tanpa bayang-bayang patah hati yang menyakitkan dan kehidupan masa lalunya yang begitu buruk.

 _Menjadi simpanan Chanyeol..._

"Aku tidak memintanya seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun menohok hati.

Kris menggeleng berulang kali, "Dia melakukannya karena kau bilang cintanya akan segera hilang."

Baekhyun berusaha tak terpengaruh. Rasa sakitnya pelan-pelan mulai kembali dan dia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia harus segera meninggalkan Kris.

Tapi tangannya digenggam erat, Kris menahannya dengan begitu kuat, "Baekhyun, kami kehilangan Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tidak baik-baik saja."

Omong kosong, pikir Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil itu menghentakkan tangan Kris dan beranjak dari kursinya. Baekhyun harus segera pergi dari jangkauan Wu kalau dia ingin tetap melupakan Chany-TIDAK!

Tapi seseorang yang lain, menghadangnya.

Seorang laki-laki yang dulu pernah mengantar _dia_ pulang dalam keadaan mabuk ke apartement...

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Chanyeol yang sekarang?" ucap pria asing itu membuat kepala Baekhyun semakin pusing.

Oh tidak. Kenapa orang-orang ini kembali ke dalam hidupnya? Kenapa mereka kembali saat kehidupan baru Baekhyun baru saja dimulai?

Tidak! Tidak! Baekhyun tidak boleh terpengaruh. Dia buru-buru berjalan melewati pria berkulit coklat itu untuk meraih pintu keluar cafe. Namun belum sampai disana, seorang perempuan yang sangat Baekhyun kenal menghadang.

"Chanyeol sangat membutuhkanmu." Ucapnya pelan.

Dia adalah Irene...

Baekhyun mendengus putus asa. Tidak bisa lagi melawan karena orang-orang ini kembali dan nama Chanyeol sudah tertulis lagi di aliran darah.

Luka dihatinya yang sudah lama mati berdenyut sakit lagi.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **Bacod's:**

Ini ff apa motornya Valentino Rossi sih? Ngebut amat. / **Ya maap, kagak bakat basa-basi saya.\**

Nngg cuy? Brid Brid? Hunbaek nya udah ena kan ya? udah kan? Udah doong...udah aja plisss!

Chapter depan CB moment semua dah, gue mau bikin lu pada gumoh masal di ffn.

BHAY! SARANGHAE! GOMAPSEUMNIDA! ANNYEONG!


	10. SEPULUH

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **SEPULUH**

 **.**

 _"Apa yang kalian inginkan?"_

 **.**

Mereka bertiga, Kris, Jongin dan Irene ingin agar Baekhyun memasuki mobil.

Mirip seperti penculikan hanya saja Baekhyun menurut. Tidak ada perlawanan sedikitpun karena dia mengenal orang-orang ini seperti mereka juga mengenal Baekhyun. Lagipula tujuan mereka sama, untuk Chanyeol.

Tapi jalanan yang mereka tempuh sangat asing bagi Baekhyun. Mau dibawa kemana dia?

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Irene yang duduk di sampingnya, di deretan kursi belakang.

Kris terlihat tidur di samping Jongin yang sedang mengemudi, jadi wanita itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan.

"Happiness Foundation." Jawabnya ramah.

Kalau mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka berdua, Baekhyun pesimis kalau akan mendapat perlakuan baik dari wanita ini. Tapi lihatlah senyuman Irene yang begitu hangat.

Pantas saja kalau publik begitu menyukainya.

Dia kembali menjelaskan, "Sebenarnya, Proxima pertama yang dibangun ayah Chanyeol adalah sebuah yayasan. Namanya Proxima Foundation. Chanyeol sengaja mengubah namanya menjadi Happiness Foundation karena-" Irene berhenti sebentar.

Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri seperti sedang menyingkirkan sesuatu, "-jika kami bercerai, yayasan itu tidak akan jatuh padaku."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Semacam pemisahan aset dengan mengalihkan kepemilikan saja. Cara yang banyak digunakan para koruptor untuk menyembunyikan harta dari audit.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Chanyeol bahkan mengalihkan kepengurusan yayasan itu kepada keluargaku." Jongin menyahut dari balik kemudi.

"Jika kau terkejut, maka aku juga sama." Aku Irene, membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan sesuatu.

Mereka semua tidak mengenal Chanyeol. Baik Irene maupun Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana itu Chanyeol meskipun mereka sudah melewati banyak hal. Menghadapi banyak kesulitan bersama-sama.

"Percayalah, aku juga baru mengetahuinya sejak satu bulan yang lalu." Seperti tahu keterkejutan Baekhyun, Irene mencoba menghiburnya.

Memberitahu bahwa bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang habis dibuat terkejut oleh tingkah sembunyi-sembunyi Chanyeol. Mereka sama, hanya masalah waktu kapan semua itu terungkap.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun masih belum terlalu paham tentang kondisi yang sedang dia hadapi.

"Dia depresi berat." Sahut Jongin.

Lelaki itu menepikan mobilnya ke sebuah pekarangan luas yang dikelilingi pohon oak tak berdaun. Suasana pedesaan kental sekali di sini. Belum banyak gedung pencakar langit dan bangunan megah lainnya.

Jongin yang pertama keluar dari mobil. Memimpin jalan menuju sebuah gedung besar nan sederhana yang dicat serba putih. Irene dan Kris memutuskan untuk tinggal karena suatu alasan.

Baekhyun tidak mengetahui apa itu tapi Jongin sepertinya sudah paham.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terus melangkah mengikuti Jongin.

"Chanyeol mulai meminum obat anti depresi." Jawab Jongin, "Setiap mimpi buruknya kembali, dia akan meminumnya lagi."

Faktanya adalah, Baekhyun membenci obat-obatan karena benda itu ikut ambil dalam gagal ginjal ibunya. Lalu kabar buruknya yaitu, Chanyeol mungkin sudah mengonsumsinya dengan jumlah yang banyak mengingat ini sudah lewat satu tahun.

Kondisi pria itu mungkin sudah sangat rusak.

"Semakin hari dosisnya semakin banyak, Baek."

Jongin terus menceritakan bagaimana buruknya keadaan Chanyeol yang sekarang. Kalau mengidap depresi saja sudah buruk, ditambah lagi dengan pemakaian obat anti depresan. Chanyeol benar-benar harus segera dibantu.

Realita yang membuat Baekhyun retak hatinya adalah, bahwa penderitaan Chanyeol ini mungkin disebabkan oleh kebodohannya di masa lalu.

Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang, "Apapun itu, apapun yang terjadi diantara kalian, aku harap bisa selesai hari ini juga."

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berdiri menghadap ke arah barat, membelakangi mereka. Sedang menatap ke peraduan dimana matahari mulai terbenam.

"Dia menunggumu." Ucap Jongin sambil lalu.

Agak ragu, Baekhyun berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Melihat punggung lebar Chanyeol yang membelakanginya, tanpa sadar jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Bahu yang dulu Baekhyun kenal sangat kokoh itu terlihat turun dan lelah.

Dunia tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah menyembunyikan perasaan itu di dasar hatinya. Ditimbun dengan kesibukan yang padat dan urusan pekerjaan dengan sengaja. Tapi hati tak bisa berbohong. Kakinya berlari sendiri tanpa diperintah.

Baekhyun menuruti permintaan dari rasa rindunya yang mulai berontak. Memanggil nama Chanyeol keras sekali meskipun hanya dalam hati.

Pelan tapi pasti, pria itu berbalik kepada Baekhyun. Seperti tahu bahwa sebuah rindu berlari-lari ingin bertemu.

Dia benar Chanyeol.

Mata bertemu mata. Hati bertemu hati. Keduanya seperti kompak untuk berlari saling menjemput. Baekhyun sampai merasakan terpaan angin membuat pedih matanya karena dia tidak mau berkedip.

Dia tidak ingin melewatkan senyuman Chanyeol dari kejauhan yang lama-lama semakin mengembang.

Jarak mereka habis sudah. Saling mengamati wajah masing-masing sampai hati berdebar tak karuan. Chanyeol menggapai dua bahu kecil itu dengan takjub.

"Jika aku sedang bermimpi, aku tidak ingin bangun." Ucapnya, mengundang senyum manis dari bibir tipis yang sudah lama Chanyeol rindukan.

"Aku disini." Suara Baekhyun mengalun, membelai telinga.

Chanyeol tersenyum manis sekali. Beberapa kali mengusap bahu itu seperti takut tapi juga ingin melakukan sesuatu. Baekhyun menunggu pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu dengan tegang.

"Aku ingin sekali memelukmu."

Pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia. Baekhyun tak punya waktu untuk membalas karena dia langsung meraih tubuh Chanyeol lekat. Memeluk leher pria tinggi itu sampai berjinjit manis dan saling membagi tawa.

Chanyeol mengecup sekali belakang telinga Baekhyun. "Aku masih belum bisa percaya. Kau disini."

Baekhyun tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Munafik sekali dia ini, pikir Baekhyun. Kemarin mati-matian tak mau menyebut nama Chanyeol, namun hari ini berbalik begitu bahagia karena bisa memeluknya.

Sia-sia sekali satu tahun lewat dengan mereka berdua yang saling menghindar.

"Merindukanmu ternyata berat sekali, Baek." Bisik Chanyeol.

Pria besar itu menciptakan jarak, menatap pias wajah Baekhyun yang jauh lebih indah daripada senja dimanapun. Tak tahan untuk tidak menggapai bibir itu dengan bibirnya sendiri dan mencicipinya sampai lemas.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol dan menariknya lepas. "Aku tahu."

Bias merah pada pipi kedinginan Baekhyun tak bisa Chanyeol diamkan saja. Bibirnya mendarat disana berulang kali dengan lembut sampai si mungil tertawa geli.

"EHM!"

Deheman yang begitu keras langsung menjauhkan mereka. Baekhyun bahkan mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol sampai terhuyung hampir jatuh.

Jongin benar-benar mengacaukan suasana.

"Maaf mengganggu tapi ini sudah hampir malam dan kami harus kembali." Ucap Jongin langsung membuat kedua insan yang baru saja bertemu itu kecewa.

"Ikutlah, Yeol. Sekarang kau sudah punya alasan untuk pulang'kan?" Jongin jelas melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan senyuman Chanyeol menandakan bahwa ucapannya benar.

Chanyeol sudah punya alasan untuk pulang karena _rumahnya_ sudah kembali.

.

e)(o

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Kris menawarkan Chanyeol sebuah kamar di hotelnya selama sebulan gratis.

Mengingat pria itu belum memiliki tempat tinggal yang baru setelah apartemennya juga ikut disita. Tapi Irene tidak pernah bisa bersikap buruk kepada mantan suaminya itu. Lagipula, tidak berlebihan'kan kalau hanya mengembalikan sebuah unit apartemen yang bahkan tak pernah Irene inginkan?

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus apartemenmu, Chanyeol. Aku sibuk." Ucap Irene basa-basi.

Siapapun tahu bahwa wanita itu memiliki hati emas yang dibungkus dalam karakternya yang dingin. Chanyeol ingin berterimakasih ribuan kali kepada mantan istrinya itu. Bagaimanapun juga Irene telah mengorbankan seluruh perasaannya hanya untuk Chanyeol.

Masa lalu diantara mereka yang begitu buruk, akan jauh lebih baik apabila dilupakan saja.

Setelah menerima ungkapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol, mobil Jongin membawa Irene pergi, beserta dengan Kris di dalamnya.

Dan di sinilah keduanya, berdiri di depan pintu yang pernah menjadi saksi drama mereka di masa lalu.

Apartemennya benar-benar tidak berubah. Mungkin Irene juga tidak pernah masuk karena pin nya masih sama. Irene belum menggantinya meskipun Chanyeol sudah memberitahu.

Mungkin wanita itu memang tidak pernah menginginkan apa pun dari Chanyeol.

"Wow, debunya." Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidung.

Melihat seluruh perabotan sudah diselimuti dengan debu, maka tibalah saatnya bersih-bersih. Mereka berdua menyapu, mengepel lantai lalu mencuci piring dan memasang tirai.

Semuanya sudah baik. Listrik di unit mereka juga sudah kembali menyala jadi selesai sudah pekerjaan malam yang benar-benar melelahkan. Membuat keduanya jatuh tertidur pada pukul satu dini hari, di atas karpet ruang tamu.

.

e)(o

.

Jongdae berisik sekali seharian ini.

Sekretaris ekstra bicara itu terus menelepon Baekhyun dan mengatakan bahwa dia begitu kekanakan. Bagaimana bisa seorang ketua Byun Shin & Co menolak bekerja karena dia sedang malas? Bocah sekolah dasar saja akan tetap sekolah walaupun malas karena ada ibunya.

Tapi Baekhyun? Sudah mendapat omelan beruntun dari Jongdae dari pagi sampai malam begini tapi tetap saja, nihil.

"Aku boss-nya, Jongdae. Jangan berisik atau gajimu ku potong." Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk udara seolah sekretarisnya itu ada di hadapan.

Padahal dia sendiri sadar bahwa mereka hanya mengobrol lewat telepon. Chanyeol sampai tersenyum geli melihatnya.

 _"Ancaman murahan! Aku ingatkan padamu Yang Mulia, kau sudah tiga hari bolos! TI-GA HA-RI!"_

"Itu berarti masih kurang dua puluh tujuh hari dan-"

 _"DEMI NEPTUNUS!"_

"Psst, berhenti berteriak! Aku masih boss mu meskipun ini bukan jam kerja!"

 _"HALO BOSS? AKU BERITAHU SESUATU, KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN DAN SAYANGNYA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMECATMU! SEKEDAR INFO!"_

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga karena teriakan Jongdae sudah seperti petir mengamuk. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan kepada Chanyeol yang bisa mendengarnya dari jarak sepuluh meter.

"Aku juga menyayangimu. Sampai jumpa sebulan lagi. Bye!"

Sambungan diputus. Baekhyun membuang ponselnya ke atas sofa dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang membaca serial X-Men. Pria itu tersenyum menyambutnya dengan sebuah kacamata baca yang menggantung di hidung.

Tampan sekali.

"Aku sering melihatmu di televisi." Chanyeol menerima Baekhyun di pangkuannya.

Memeluk pinggang itu dan menariknya semakin dekat. Harum tubuh Baekhyun memenuhi indera penciuman.

"Jangan bilang tentang gosip." Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut.

Lumayan khawatir kalau Chanyeol benar-benar membaca semua kabar bohong yang ada di TV atau media apapun. Tapi pria besar itu menggeleng.

"Aku turut berduka untuk ayahmu, Baek."

Oh, tentang kepergian sang ayah rupanya...

"Itu sudah sangat lama. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal yang menyenangkan saja?" Jawab Baekhyun merasa enggan untuk membicarakan topik yang kurang nyaman di hati.

"Seperti?"

Mata sabit itu menerawang ke atap, "Seperti, apa saja yang kau lakukan setahun tanpaku?"

Bukan pertanyaan yang sulit. Chanyeol bahkan tanpa berpikir langsung bisa menjawabnya, "Merindukanmu setiap hari. Memikirkanmu setiap hari, memimpikanmu setiap malam dan-"

"Chanyeol!" Satu pukulan main-main mendarat di bahu. Baekhyun melakukannya, dengan cara yang begitu memalukan karena dia jadi terlihat seperti gadis tujuh belas tahun.

Gombalan Park yang tak pernah luput membuatnya tersipu.

Mendekap lebih dekat tubuh kecil itu di pelukan, Chanyeol mulai bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Aku mengajar sejarah. Menceritakan buku kepada anak-anak dan mengelola yayasan. Setiap akhir pekan, aku juga akan menjadi kiper di tim sepakbola kami."

"Kau bermain dengan anak-anak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, mereka bermain dengan sangat hebat."

Menatap bola mata Chanyeol yang hitam legam itu dengan lekat. Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa dia bisa melihat pantulan wajahnya disana. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Sangat damai." Jawab suara berat itu hampir berbisik.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum dan menghadiahi bibir penuh Chanyeol dengan sebuah kecupan. Jemari lentik itu juga merangkum rahang Chanyeol karena ciuman mereka menjadi lebih keras dan cepat.

Sayangnya, tulang pipi Chanyeol begitu terasa saat disentuh. Baekhyun memisahkan bibir mereka dan langsung mengerut tajam.

"Kau kurus sekali. Lihat, kantung mata ini dan keriput di dahi." Baekhyun menyentuh semua bagian yang tadi dia sebutkan.

"Huu, Park Chanyeol sudah tidak tampan lagi." Ejek Baekhyun, mengundang senyuman hangat dari bibir yang lain.

Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun, "Sebut saja aku _gentleman._ Pria paling kuat sedunia yang mampu menahan rindu selama setahun." Berbisik di depan bibirnya untuk melanjutkan kembali sesi berciuman mereka.

Tapi Baekhyun seperti mendapat sesuatu yang aneh. Pelan-pelan merambati hatinya dan menetap dengan tidak nyaman. Sebut saja, perasaan bersalah.

"Maaf." Dia beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

Satu tahun tentu saja tidak sebentar. Dia begitu egois. Baekhyun begitu egois karena tidak memikirkan Chanyeol yang telah mengorbankan segalanya. Tidak mau tahu apa dan bagaimana Chanyeol melewati satu tahun yang berat sendirian.

Lalu lihatlah sekarang? Pria yang dia cintai itu pasti menderita karena semua kehilangan yang Baekhyun sebabkan.

"Hey, kenapa?"

Chanyeol menyentuh bahunya, tapi Baekhyun refleks menjauh. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin meminta maaf."

Baekhyun mungkin masih menyimpan sesuatu. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengungkitnya dan lebih memilih mendekati _Baby boy-_ nya pelan-pelan. "Ingin membicarakannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Lantas menerima dekapan Chanyeol dan mulai menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman itu dari dalam hati. Jelas sekali, pria besarnya itu menciumi pucuk kepala berulang kali.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau satu tahunmu sangat berat." Ucap Baekhyun serupa berbisik.

Chanyeol masih jelas mendengarnya dan berusaha tak mempermasalahkan apapun. Tak ingin memperpanjang obrolan kurang mengenakkan ini.

Di dekapnya Baekhyun sampai erat. Merasakan tangan itu meremas lengannya samar-samar, "Satu tahun bagiku tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau kembali."

.

e)(o

.

Satu minggu berlalu sudah.

Baekhyun benar-benar berguna sebagai penyembuh. Prianya sudah tidak mengonsumsi obat lagi karena mimpi buruknya sudah hilang. Chanyeol bilang, tidur dengannya adalah sama dengan mimpi indah. Tidak ada malam mengerikan lagi sejak Baekhyun kembali.

Chanyeol, juga sudah kembali menjadi pria yang hebat untuk Baekhyun di ranjang.

Pernah sekali, saat Baekhyun sedang berendam dan Chanyeol datang mengganggu. Bergabung ke dalam _bathup_ dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegah desahan keras mereka untuk memenuhi kamar mandi.

Baik keduanya sudah terbiasa untuk menghadapi serangan gairah yang datang mendadak. Seperti sekarang, saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan membuka kedua kakinya. Lelaki berparas mungil itu tiba-tiba berucap,

"Aku ingin di atas."

Chanyeol bukan main terpancing. Hasratnya naik dengan cepat hanya dengan mendengar permintaan Baekhyun barusan.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hm?" Chanyeol giat merabai tubuh Baekhyun yang masih dibalut kaos besar miliknya.

Menelusuri kulit yang begitu lembut menggesek telapak tangannya. Chanyeol sudah sangat tinggi hanya dengan menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun.

Pria dengan seksualitas tinggi ini sudah tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Membuatmu melihat bintang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya sensual.

Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa lelaki mungilnya ini hanya memakai celana dalam. Tangannya menyentuh bokong berisi itu dan meremasnya pelan, begitu teratur dan gemas.

Tubuh kecil itu menggelinjang di pangkuannya. Betapa pemandangan yang paling indah adalah saat Baekhyun mendongak penuh gairah. Membuat ereksi Chanyeol dan diduduki semakin mencuat.

Baekhyun menggesek kelelakian mereka dengan cepat. Pria kecil ini berubah menjadi rubah betina yang nakal secara tiba-tiba.

Tak apa, lagi pula Chanyeol sangat suka.

"Oh _shit..."_ Chanyeol mengumpat pelan.

Tangannya sudah tidak mampu bermain pelan lagi begitupula dengan bibirnya. Pakaian Baekhyun dilucuti satu persatu. Mulai dari kaos dan langsung celana dalamnya.

Tubuh itu telanjang total. Tanpa ampun langsung Chanyeol jatuhi dengan ciuman-ciuman dan hisapan yang panas. Baekhyun menggeliat erotis, menekan kepala Chanyeol semakin dalam kepadanya.

Merasakan lidah itu mengitari pucuk dada sampai panasnya menjalari seluruh tubuh. Merambat melalui saraf dan berakhir di ujung penisnya.

"Yeol, ahh." Baekhyun menggigit bahu Chanyeol untuk menarik kemejanya.

Berusaha melepaskan kain yang masih menempel ditubuh Chanyeol karena ini tidak adil. Baekhyun sudah sudah telanjang total tapi pakaian Chanyeol masih sangat lengkap.

"Kau harus melepas-nngh, bajumu." Tapi Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaan karena pria besar itu sudah sibuk sendiri.

Menuntun jemari Baekhyun untuk menurunkan resleting celana kainnya. Membantu rubah nakalnya itu mengangkat pinggang karena Baekhyun harus melepaskan celana dalam keparat itu.

Seperti sudah paham, Baekhyun memijat penis Chanyeol dalam kedua tangan. "Sshh, buat aku terkesan."

Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah keras dengan sempurna. Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mempersiapkan diri dan mulai memenuhi dirinya dengan penis Chanyeol.

Sempat kesulitan karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun untuk mengendalikan permainan mereka. Tapi akhirnya berhasil juga pada dorongan kesekian kali.

"Ohh, Yeol!" Baekhyun menatap langit-langit dan seperti hilang akal. Mencengkeram kedua bahu kencang Chanyeol karena kedua kakinya lemas seketika.

"Pelan-pelan saja, _Baby_." Chanyeol mengusap pinggang itu berulang kali. Mencium lekuk tubuh Baekhyun seperti paham bahwa dia baru saja melewati proses paling menyakitkan dari penyatuan mereka barusan.

Baekhyun merasa perutnya seperti terisi dengan penuh. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan bahkan kepada hembusan nafas Chanyeol. Tubuh kecil yang sudah kemerahan itu mulai bergerak.

Naik turun dengan tempo yang pelan lalu berubah cepat dan nikmat. Ruang baca milik Chanyeol yang biasanya hening berubah sangat berisik. Desahan dan geraman erotis saling bersahutan.

Baekhyun sampai frustasi karena tangan Chanyeol juga mengaduk penisnya yang mencuat.

Dia tidak ingin datang lebih awal. Dia ingin membuat Chanyeol puas dengannya dulu, begitulah keinginan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Tapi apalah daya, mungkin akan gagal juga karena Chanyeol begitu perkasa.

"Aku akan-ugh, menggigit bokongmu nanti." Chanyeol berucap di sela ciuman mereka yang begitu terburu-buru.

Baekhyun tak sempat membalas karena pria itu sudah menghujani lehernya dengan hisapan dan cumbuan. Kepalanya berkunang-kunang dengan cepat. Kedutan di selatan tubuhnya juga sudah sangat menyiksa.

"Ahh Chanyeol, ahh." Gerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat.

Hanya sahutan nafas keduanya yang terdengar saling kejar. Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggelinjang panik, tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol erat dan langsung bersembunyi di sana.

"Mmhh aku, sampai." Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun benar-benar ambruk bersandar pada Chanyeol.

Nafasnya naik turun jelas sekali. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis dan sepanjag punggung. Nikmatnya bukan main tidak bisa dijelaskan. Baekhyun sampai tak kuasa untuk melawan saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya pelan.

Mengeluarkan penis kerasnya dari belahan bokong itu dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan ruang kosong itu berdenyut perih. Namun tak perlu menunggu lama karena Chanyeol sudah mengisi tubuhnya lagi.

Mulai melakukan tugasnya yang hampir setiap malam mereka lakukan dengan Baekhyun yang menungging, bertumpu pada meja.

Desakan khas Chanyeol mulai terasa. Berusaha menjangkau bagian terdalam milik Baekhyun sampai lupa daratan."Aww! Pelan-pelan, Yeol."

Tapi sudah kepalang tinggi. Chanyeol hanya ingin segera mencapai miliknya dengan terus mendorong tubuh Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja bibir tipis itu menjerit, melengking dengan sangat erotik, "AHH!"

Titik ternikmat Baekhyun barusaja disentuh. "Disana ya?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan jahilnya. Menjilat daun telinga itu sampai tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat nikmat.

Tanpa ampun Chanyeol langsung mendesaknya semakin dalam. Baekhyun langsung naik lagi gairahnya karena kemampuan Chanyeol dalam bercinta memanglah yang terbaik. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun kembali jatuh ke dalam lubang kepuasan.

Disusul Chanyeol setelah empat dorongan kemudian.

Tubuh mereka ambruk bertumpu pada meja. Menyatu dalam keringat dan deru nafas yang terengah. Lima menit untuk menenangkan tubuh mereka yang baru saja klimaks.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba membelai belahan pantat Baekhyun yang sudah merah padam.

"Besok pagi, aku mau satu."

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum. " _Everything you want, gentleman."_

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memberikan kecupan terakhir di bahu kanan Baekhyun. Dengan begitu jantan menggendong tubuh lemas Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur mereka yang hangat.

Sesi bercinta malam ini selesai dengan keduanya yang susah payah berjalan kembali ke kamar. Saling memeluk di balik selimut, lalu berdoa sebelum tidur agar malam selanjutnya akan selalu begini.

Selalu bersama-sama.

.

e)(o

.

Pagi harinya, pukul tujuh dengan suara bel berulang kali di pintu depan.

Seseorang di sana mungkin sedang terburu-buru karena bunyi belnya sangat berantakan. Baekhyun dengan tergesa memakai celana dan sebuah kaos kusut milik Chanyeol tanpa membangunkan pria besar itu.

Berjalan agak berlari, Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan pinggangnya yang masih sakit karena sisa kegiatan mereka semalam.

Pintu dibuka. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengira bahwa tamu terburu-buru itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Sehun.

Berdiri dengan rahang yang mengerat tegang. Ponsel di tangannya menyala dengan menampilkan nama Jongdae sebagai panggilan yang masih aktif. Sehun mematikan sambungan. Mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dan menariknya pergi.

"Ayo pulang!"

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Berkat motivasi gelap dari partners in crime ternganu, saya sekarang udah bisa nulis p*enis tanpa gemeteran lagi. THANKYOU GAES!

Chapter depan udah END HAHAHA! Sooooo excited! Ku ingin terjun payung dari pohon cabee!

Dan thankyou yak kalian, pasukan moodboster yang kadang bikin ngakak sendiri kalo baca review! Kalo udah greget aku baless! Ahaha lebay gue, udah ah.

BHAY! SARANGHAE!


	11. SEBELAS (END)

**Love Is Only A Feeling**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **SEBELAS**

 **.**

 _"Ayo pulang!"_

.

Sehun terus menyeretnya menjauh. Mau melawan juga pasti akan kalah. Mau berteriak meminta tolong juga hanya akan membuatnya seperti orang gila.

Saat Baekhyun hampir putus asa, dia melihat Irene yang dengan ajaibnya berada di sana, tepat sepuluh meter di depan mereka. Wanita itu menyadari tatapan minta tolong dari Baekhyun namun juga sadar bahwa Sehun bukan tandingannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Lepaskan aku." Ucap Baekhyun saat lift berada dalam perjalanan turun.

Tapi adiknya itu terus bersikap masa bodoh. Maklum saja, siapapun tahu bahwa Sehun sekarang sedang sangat murka.

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman itu, "Sehun, aku bicara padamu."

Pintu lift terbuka di hadapan mereka. Sehun hampir menarik masuk kakaknya itu namun Baekhyun memukuli tangannya brutal sambil berteriak. "BYUN SEHUN, LEPASKAN AKU!"

"KAU BILANG TIDAK AKAN BERTEMU DIA LAGI!" Saling membentak tidak bisa dielakkan.

Keduanya terdiam. Saling berteriak seperti ini bukanlah gaya mereka saat bertengkar. Sebagai seorang kakak, Baekhyun harusnya bisa bersikap lebih bijaksana. "Sehun, dengarkan aku dulu-"

"Aku yang mencarinya!" Seseorang berteriak dari ujung koridor. Itu Chanyeol.

Dan Irene yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan raut panik. Sudah paham bahwa kondisi ini bukannya sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan. Semuanya berjalan sangat cepat begitupula saat Sehun berlari untuk menggapai kerah kaos Chanyeol.

"BRENGSEK! MENJAUH DARI KAKAKKU!"

Pukulan pertama mendarat di pipi kiri sebagai pembuka. Chanyeol ambruk ke lantai dan langsung dihadiahi dua pukulan lagi di sisi wajah yang lain.

"Sehun, berhenti!" Baekhyun berlari mendekat berniat untuk memisahkan, namun adiknya itu mungkin sudah kehilangan akal.

Tanpa sengaja, Sehun menghempaskan tubuh kakaknya itu ke tembok sampai terjadi benturan keras di punggung. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama yang bangkit dan meraih tubuh kecil lebih dulu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Serius." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut.

Kepalang marah, Chanyeol berbalik untuk mencekik Sehun. Ingin sekali membenturkan kepala itu ke tembok berkali-kali tapi dia tahu bahwa itu mustahil. Baekhyun pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkannya sampai mati.

"Aku tidak memukulmu karena aku menghargai Baekhyun." Giginya mengerat menahan amarah. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke belakang hampir jatuh dan membawa Baekhyun kembali ke apartmennya.

.

e)(o

.

Memukul wajah Chanyeol tiga kali ternyata mampu membuat punggung tangannya terluka.

Sehun dipaksa duduk di dalam apartemen jika ingin mendapat maaf dari Baekhyun. Mau tidak mau harus menurut saat Irene duduk di sampingnya dengan sebuah kotak obat. Mengolesi lukanya dengan antibiotik dan obat yang lain.

"Aku dulu juga sepertimu. Sama persis." Ucap Irene, mungkin lupa kalau dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam urusan orang lain.

Tapi melihat Sehun seperti ini, mengingatkan dirinya pada waktu lalu. Saat dimana dia bertingkah seperti laki-laki ini dan terus merasakan sakit sendirian. Irene tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Setidaknya, seseorang yang sudah pernah melepaskan harus memberi Sehun sedikit nasihat.

"Bedanya adalah, aku membebaskan Chanyeol sedangkan kau membatasi Baekhyun." Sehun langsung menarik tangannya dari Irene.

Menatap wanita itu tajam, seperti berteriak bahwa dia tak punya hak untuk membicarakan masalahnya seolah Irene bisa mengerti. "Bisakah kau diam?"

"Apa yang kau dapatkan? Kakakmu jelas hanya bahagia jika dengan Chanyeol."

"Nona Bae, aku bilang diam."

Wanita ini tahu betul bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Sehun yang mencoba mempertahankan apa yang bukan miliknya. Sehun hanya akan terus kesakitan. Dia seperti sedang membunuh dirinya pelan-pelan. Seseorang harus benar-benar menyadarkannya bahwa sikap Sehun ini salah. Ujung-ujungnya akan sia-sia saja.

"Lepaskan saja." Irene menarik kembali tangan Sehun yang terluka.

Melanjutkan kembali perban yang belum sempurna membungkus luka di tangan. "Memeluk erat pohon kaktus tidak akan membuatmu bahagia."

Sehun benar tertegun di dalam. Dia tahu siapa wanita yang sekarang tengah mengobati luka di tangannya ini. Dia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Irene untuk mempertahankan Chanyeol semasa dulu. Membuatnya perlahan sadar bahwa mereka berdua sama.

Punya perjuangan yang sama sakitnya, sama susahnya.

"Aku sudah merasakannya. Durinya menusuk di seluruh tubuhmu. Semakin erat dipeluk, semakin sakitnya tidak tertahankan." Lanjut Irene ditutup dengan senyuman pasi.

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sehun dengan begitu serius. "Percayalah padaku. Setelah melepaskannya, kau akan sembuh sendiri."

Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal karena wanita ini pernah merasakan sakit yang sama, dengan takaran berlipat-lipat. Dia bahkan ingat bagaimana wanita ini pernah menampar Baekhyun karena sudah membuat Chanyeol menceraikannya.

Siapapun tahu bahwa pasti berat sekali untuk berada di posisi Irene.

"Kau akan merasa sangat lega." Tukas Irene setelah selesai memasang perban di tangannya.

Sehun beranjak dari sofa, melirik ke arah dapur dimana sang kakak tengah mengobati luka di wajah Chanyeol. Sudut paling gelap di dalam hatinya mendadak kosong. Seperti sudah terisi oleh beberapa kalimat Irene yang berhasil masuk ke dalamnya. Menerangi bagian itu sampai membuat Sehun merasa ketakutan.

Takut karena rasanya begitu melegakan.

"Terimakasih, Irene _ssi_."

.

e)(o

.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu, tapi hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun masih saja buruk.

Baekhyun yang begitu prihatin mencoba berbicara kepada ibunya lewat sambungan telepon. Meminta saran tentang bagaimana masalah ini bisa selesai karena Chanyeol pantas mendapatkan sebuah permintaan maaf.

"Apa makanan favorit Chanyeol?"

Tapi ibunya itu justru mengadakan sebuah makan malam. Dengan Chanyeol sebagai satu-satunya tamu yang diundang.

"PAMAN CHANYEOL!"

Si bungsu menyambut kedatangan keduanya. Baekhyun sempat dibuat sebal karena gadis kecil itu lebih tertarik kepada Chanyeol daripada kakaknya sendiri. Tapi tak masalah, lagipula itu lebih baik ketimbang Sehun yang hanya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil bersedekap.

"Ugh, lihat siapa yang tambah gendut?" Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhee dalam gendongan.

Mengayunkan tubuh si bungsu seolah dia adalah sebuah pesawat terbang. Suara tawa Baekhee memenuhi halaman depan, membuat malam yang dingin jadi terasa lebih hangat.

"Baekhee tidak gendut. Koko yang gendut!" Chanyeol terdiam.

"Koko?" Tanya pria besar itu sambil merlirik Baekhyun demi sebuah pencerahan.

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum geli, "Hamster yang dulu kau belikan." jawabnya.

Ah ya. Si hamster coklat yang dulu Chanyeol belikan untuk sang Tuan Putri agar hatinya senang. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai lupa?

"Tapi pasti Baekhee lebih genduutt." Chanyeol menurunkan gadis kecil itu ke tanah sambil menggelitiki perutnya.

Baru menyadari kalau tinggi badan Baekhee sudah mencapai pinggangnya.

Tangan kecil itu meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk digandeng, "Paman nanti harus melihat Koko. Dia gendut sekali sekarang! Baekhee harus pakai dua tangan kalau mau menggendongnya!"

Nyonya Byun terlihat berjalan ke halaman depan. Wanita paruh baya itu menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang begitu anggun. Sangat keibuan.

Membuat Chanyeol merindukan sosok sang Ibu yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Di luar dingin. Ayo masuk."

Baekhee menggandengnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Siapa sangka kalau Baekhyun yang dulu datang kepadanya demi mendapatkan uang kini memiliki rumah yang begitu megah? Bahkan lebih besar dari rumahnya yang dulu.

"Baekhyun bilang kau suka Japchae, jadi aku meminta juru masak kami menyajikannya untukmu." Ucap Nyonya Byun saat mereka sampai di ruang makan.

"Aah, terimakasih banyak." Chanyeol dibuat takjub karena keluarga ini begitu memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Namun tidak semuanya karena Sehun terlihat memasang raut dingin, di antara makanan yang mengepulkan asap hangat. Adik Baekhyun yang satu ini, memang begitu kukuh dengan pendiriannya tentang prinsip membenci Chanyeol.

Kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Bahkan saat makan malam berlangsung, Sehun tak kunjung mengucapkan apapun disaat Chanyeol terus bergurau dengan Nyonya Byun. Baekhyun dan Baekhee sesekali juga menimpali dengan beberapa candaan.

Tapi Sehun tetap diam dan berusaha sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Baekhee punya pensil warna banyak sekali! Nanti kita mewarnai bersama ya, Paman?" Gadis kecil itu mengiris wortel di piring Chanyeol dan menyuapkan kepadanya.

Di tengah acara, si bungsu tiba-tiba saja ingin duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan berkata bahwa pria itu begitu tinggi. Mereka berdua begitu cepat akrab dengan Baekee yang selalu menempel pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sampai dibuat pusing karena pesona pria itu sampai berhasil menyerang adik kecilnya.

"Sayang." Nyonya Byun menyentuh lengan kecil putri semata wayangnya, "Kalau ingin mengajak Paman Chanyeol mewarnai bersama, rapikan dulu kamarmu, ya?"

Si bungsu mengangguk patuh. Mungkin memang sangat ingin agar malam ini Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya jadi tidak ada perdebatan.

Baekhyun bersyukur karena setidaknya, Chanyeol dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan hati Baekhee.

"Baekhyun, temani adikmu sebentar."

Tentu saja, maksud dari ibunya bukan benar-benar agar dia menemani Baekhee. Ada sesuatu yang harus beliau bicarakan dengan dua laki-laki lain di sini. Karena sesuatu memang harus diluruskan. Harus segera dikembalikan ke jalurnya masing-masing.

"Dulu Baekhyun suka sekali duduk di kursimu, Chanyeol." Buka Nyonya Byun sambil merapikan alat makannya, "Dia sangat suka duduk di dekat ayahnya."

Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol mulanya tak paham mengapa wanita paruh baya ini mulai menceritakan kisah lama keluarga. Mengingat bahwa Chanyeol bukan salah satu dari mereka.

"Saat makan, dia akan menceritakan apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan di sekolah dan mengabaikanku. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun jauh lebih dekat dengan ayahnya daripada denganku."

Ucapan Ibunya benar. Sehun juga tahu bahwa ayah mereka begitu dengan anak-anaknya. Mau sebenci apapun Sehun, dia tetap tidak bisa lupa bahwa kegiatan favoritnya dulu adalah memancing ikan dengan sang ayah.

"Tapi saat kami berpisah, dia tidak keberatan untuk ikut dengan ibunya. Apa kalian tahu alasannya?"

Kedua laki-laki di meja makan terdiam. Satu orang diantaranya sudah tahu apa dan seorang yang lain ragu hendak menjawab.

Nyonya Byun gantian menatap satu persatu dari keduanya, "Karena Baekhyun sadar bahwa dia telah kehilangan ayahnya. Bahwa ayahnya sudah bukan miliknya lagi."

Sehun yang sedari tadi menyimpan jawaban itu di dalam hati, langsung diserang rasa bersalah. "Ibu-"

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, sayang."

Faktanya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun merasa telah dibuang oleh sang ayah karena keberadaan Sehun. Tapi dia tak ingin mengungkapkan karena betapa sensitifnya topik ini. Chanyeol harus sadar berapa besar ranahnya untuk berbicara.

Tiba-tiba punggung tangannya disentuh, "Kau juga sudah melakukan hal yang sama, Chanyeol. Aku sangat tahu kau sudah kehilangan banyak hal. Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ucap Nyonya Byun ditutup dengan senyuman.

"Saya hanya melepas apa yang sudah bukan milik saya lagi, Bibi." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Baekhyun. Sosok itu muncul pertama kali dalam benaknya sebagai jawaban. Meskipun ada banyak hal lain yang Chanyeol dapatkan, seperti betapa bahagianya dia bisa mengurus yayasan lagi, tapi Baekhyun adalah hal terbesar yang dia miliki.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum.

"Orang yang saya cintai." Jawab Chanyeol.

Mendengar jawaban sederhana itu, Nyonya Byun sudah bisa tersenyum lega. Chanyeol bukannya tidak pernah memberikan dampak buruk bagi mereka, pastilah pria ini dulu juga pernah beliau benci.

Tapi yang terpenting dari semua ini adalah proses dimana dia menyadari apa yang pantas Chanyeol pertahankan dan tidak. Pria ini sudah melewati fase itu dengan baik dengan semua perubahan positif yang ada dalam dirinya.

Wanita itu yakin kalau Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang bisa tepat.

"Sehunie..." Nyonya Byun beralih kepada putranya.

"Saat usiamu dua tahun, Baekhyun pernah bilang kalau dia sangat ingin menjaga adik kecilnya ini." Ucapnya begitu hangat.

"Ibu..."

"Biarkan _hyeong-_ mu yang menjagamu. Dukunglah dia, sayang. Kau ingin melihat Baekhyun bahagia'kan?"

Sebenarnya, masalah Sehun hanyalah dirinya yang memiliki rasa sayang terlalu besar. Saking besarnya sampai berubah menjadi ketakutan yang terus menghantuinya. Takut untuk melihat Baekhyun kesusahan, juga untuk kehilangan.

Tapi tidak benar juga kalau dia terus melarang kakaknya untuk bersama pria yang dia cintai. Yang mana membuatnya ingat kepada perkataan Irene kemarin.

 _'Kakakmu jelas hanya bahagia jika dengan Chanyeol.'_

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat Chanyeol mengira bahwa mungkin dia akan segera enyah dari makan malam ini tapi dia salah.

"Jangan sakiti kakakku." Sehun berdiri di dekatnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah tangan.

Chanyeol tak sempat menjabat, tapi langsung memeluk adik Baekhyun itu sambil berucap, "Kau boleh membunuhku kalau sampai aku melakukannya."

Hati siapa yang tak akan luluh melihat interaksi kedua lelaki ini?

"Tapi Chanyeol-" Wanita paruh baya itu menatap mata kelinci Chanyeol yang bersinar, "-kalian tidak bisa terus berpacaran seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba sinar di mata pria itu langsung hilang. Wajahnya berubah panik hanya dalam hitungan detik sampai tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlutut.

"Saya minta maaf, Bibi. Saya tahu kalau dulu saya memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan tidak baik. Saya paham kalau dulu saya sudah menaruh keluarga Bibi dalam kesulitan. Tapi tolong jangan pisahkan kami." Punggung besar itu gemetaran sendiri.

Terus membungkuk demi sebuah pengampunan tapi yang Chanyeol dapatkan justru gelak tawa. Tangan Nyonya Byun menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan, mencoba menghentikan panik yang mendera seluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang ingin memisahkan kalian?" ditatapnya ibu dari Baekhyun itu dengan kebingungan.

"Apa kalian tidak punya rencana untuk menikah?"

Beliau bilang menikah.

Menikah...

Menikah?

"PAMAN CHANYEOL!"

Otak buntu Chanyeol langsung teralihkan oleh si kecil Baekhee yang berlari menuruni tangga. Menggendong seekor hamster coklat dengan dua tangan karena ternyata hewan berbulu itu memang sangat gendut.

"Lihat! Aku membawa Koko!" Gadisnya tersenyum.

Chanyeol seperti kehilangan pendengarannya dan hanya bisa melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang. Di ujung anak tangga sambil bersedekap. Tersenyum kecil, membalas tatapannya sampai dunia terasa milik berdua.

Betapa manusia satu ini kini sudah menguasai seluruh hatinya. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia dan Baekhyun bertemu?

.

e)(o

.

"Kau akan pulang dengan Chanyeol'kan?"

"Kau tidak mau menjemputku?" Alis Baekhyun sampai berjengit karena, apa-apaan Sehun ini? Bukankah dia sudah tahu kalau Chanyeol akan menginap di yayasan sampai besok lusa?

"Aku ada urusan sampai nanti malam, _hyeong_." Jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun cemberut. Merasa kalau adiknya ini sudah berubah sejak dia mulai berkencan dengan si _Snow White._ Sehun yang memiliki seorang kekasih adalah adik yang menyebalkan.

Meskipun hanya perkara sepele, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun suka sekali mempermasalahkan apapun belakangan ini.

Tiba-tiba ponsel adiknya itu menyala. Nama _Snow White_ terpampang jelas di layar. Itu pacarnya. "Halo?"

Baekhyun jelas sekali melihat kalau adiknya itu terus tersenyum sepanjang obrolan.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi aku sampai." Sehun masih tersenyum.

"Hey, aku tidak bohong." Sehun masih tersenyum.

"Sampai ketemu." Bahkan sampai sambungannya sudah diputus, adiknya itu masih saja tersenyum.

"Ada urusan atau ada kencan?"

Sudah ketahuan. Sehun menggaruk-garuk dagunya mencoba mencari alasan. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah Baekhee yang mudah dikelabui.

"Urusan kencan." Jawabnya jenaka.

Baekhyun mendengus sedih,"Aku rindu adikku yang over protective itu."

Hanya bercanda sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa Sehun langsung menatapnya dengan begitu serius. Mengingatkan Baekhyun pada sosok adiknya yang dulu suka mengatur dan membatasi.

"Aku tetap akan membunuh Chanyeol kalau dia menyakitimu _._ "

Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Meskipun hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah baik, tapi naluri seorang adik yang protectif tidak akan bisa disembunyikan. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun bisa memiliki adik yang begitu melindungi. Tapi adakalanya, Baekhyun juga bisa kewalahan.

"Uuh, adikku galak sekali." Baekhyun mencubit dua pipi Sehun.

Mengundang ringisan dari bibir adiknya itu, tidak lupa dengan sedikit umpatan kekesalan.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Irene!" Baekhyun turun dari mobil sebelum adiknya itu membalas perbuatannya, "Hati-hati di jalan, Sehunie!"

Mobil melaju menjauh. Baekhyun beralih menatap gedung yayasan yang sudah dicat dengan warna putih dan biru langit. Pekarangan yang ditumbuhi pohon oak itu juga terlihat menghijau karena ini musim semi. Pantas saja Chanyeol sangat betah menginap di sini.

"Ya! Ya! Yaa!"

Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Chanyeol ada di sana, berdiri kuda-kuda di depan gawang sedang berlagak menjadi kiper di tim. Lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku. Tidak ada rambut rapi dan sepatu mengkilap. Yang ada hanya sorakan dan teriakan penuh semangat. Dia pasti benar-benar menikmati waktunya saat bermain bersama anak-anak.

Dan ini sudah akhir pekan, itu berarti mereka telah genap satu minggu tidak bertemu. Betapa rindunya Baekhyun...

"Goal!"

Tiba-tiba semua orang di pinggir lapangan berteriak. Tim Chanyeol berhasil mencetak sebuah gol. Pria besar itu melakukan selebrasi dengan berlari ke tengah lapangan dan melakukan _high five_ yang malah terlihat konyol.

Chanyeol yang sudah menangkap keberadaannya langsung meninggalkan lapangan setelah melakukan toss dengan seluruh pemain.

"Kalian yang terbaik!" Teriak pria itu sambil berlari kepada suami kecilnya yang sudah dinikahi selama setengah tahun belakangan.

Park Baekhyun.

"Aku rindu sekali." Diraihnya Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan demi sebuah ciuman di pipi.

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Chanyeol. Beberapa orang di lorong menyapa mereka berdua dengan begitu ramah berakhir saat keduanya memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol langsung mengunci pintu. Mau menghapus rindu yang sudah menumpuk selama seminggu.

"Kenapa tidak meneleponku dulu kalau mau datang?"

"Apa kau tidak mengenal _surprise?_ " Tanya Baekhyun sambil meraih bibir Chanyeol sampai berjinjit.

Chanyeol membalas ciuman manis itu. Mengecap bibir yang serupa dengan permen kapas itu sampai terengah.

"Aku hanya mengenal _Baekprise_." Bisiknya setelah menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan gigitan.

Bibir tipis itu sampai melenguh tidak siap karena tujuannya kemari bukan untuk ini. Sialnya lagi adalah, tangan Chanyeol yang sudah berada di balik baju untuk merabai seluruh dadanya.

"Tebak untuk apa aku datang kemari." Tanya Baekhyun susah payah, mencoba mempertahankan akal sehatnya.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan lehernya untuk dihisap dan Baekhyun seperti sudah terbang menatap langit-langit.

"Karena merindukanku setengah mati?"

Tangan besar itu sudah hampir melepas pakaiannya, namun tentu saja Baekhyun menolak. Chanyeol sampai mengernyit tak paham kenapa dia tidak boleh melepaskan kain sialan itu agar mereka bisa lanjut ke tahap yang lebih menyenangkan.

"Hampir benar, tapi masih salah. Ayo, tebak lagi." Baekhyun tersenyum jahil.

Tidak tahu kalau tingkahnya itu justru membuatnya jauh lebih nakal. "Kau ingin aku menciummu di sini?" Chanyeol kembali meraih bibirnya untuk dicumbu.

Suaminya yang satu ini memang begitu menyebalkan! Tapi anehnya, Baekhyun sangat suka, "Bukan. Ayo tebak lagi."

Suami kecilnya ini rupanya ingin sedikit bermain-main. Chanyeol menatapnya dalam, mencoba memikirkan alasan paling logis yang mungkin bisa membuat Baekhyun puas.

Tapi sayang, tidak ada hal logis yang bisa Chanyeol pikirkan. "Kau ingin berada di atasku?"

Dan Baekhyun malah tertawa, sambil mengusap wajah suaminya gemas. _"Chanyeol, come on!"_

Pria besar itu benar-benar tidak tahu. Lagipula, Baekhyun tidak biasanya bersikap begini. _S_ _ok_ menyimpan rahasia dan itu bukan main menyebalkan.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Aku menyerah. Tapi kau bisa memberitahuku nanti setelah kita menyelesaikan ini."

Chanyeol meraih kembali Baekhyun karena rasa rindunya sudah berubah menjadi hasrat. Benar saja kalau dia sudah kepalang tinggi. Diraihnya pinggang sang suami untuk segera menurunkan celana itu tapi tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun meraihnya.

Menyelipkan sebuah tabung kecil ke dalam telapak tangan dan itu membuat semuanya terhenti.

Chanyeol paham bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah _test pack_.

Dengan dua garis merah di tengah...

"Baekhyun-"

Dia tidak benar-benar mengerti cara kerja benda ini tapi kebanyakan orang bilang, jika garis yang muncul ada dua, itu tandanya positif.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun merangkum wajahnya. "Usianya sudah enam minggu."

Binar mata suami kecilnya itu tak bisa Chanyeol abaikan. Itu berarti penangkapannya tidak salah. Baekhyun positif. Dia hamil anaknya dan sekarang usianya sudah enam minggu.

"Sebentar lagi seseorang akan dipanggil _Daddy._ " Bisik Baekhyun sambil kembali mencium suaminya dengan sangat lembut.

Chanyeol belum pernah sebahagia ini. Terakhir kali dia merasakannya adalah saat Baekhyun berucap bahwa lelaki mungil itu bersedia untuk menikah dengannya. Tapi yang ini berbeda.

Rasanya seperti mau meledak. Hatinya seolah ingin melompat keluar dan berlari sampai ke ujung dunia, namun yang terjadi malah airmatanya yang menetes. Baekhyun sampai terkejut karena bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menangis sedangkan dirinya hanya terus tertawa bahagia? Lihat siapa sekarang yang lebih cengeng?

"Hey, _Daddy wannabe_ tidak boleh menangis." Baekhyun mencium pipinya yang basah sambil tertawa geli. Betapa sisi melankolis Chanyeol yang ini adalah sisi favoritnya.

"Aku tidak bisa-" Chanyeol sampai terbata karena dia dilanda cegukan.

" _I love you_. _I love you_ _so much!"_ Chanyeol terus mengucapkannya sambil memeluk tubuh yang sedang menyimpan benihnya.

Ini benar-benar diluar imajinasi. Chanyeol tidak menyangka kalau bahagia bisa semenakjubkan ini. Dia tidak tahu kalau cinta bisa membuat seluruh perasaannya bercampur aduk tidak karuan.

Salah sekali kalau Baekhyun dulu berkata bahwa cinta tidak lebih dari sekedar perasaan. Hanya bertahan sebentar dan akan hilang kalau perasaan yang lain sudah datang.

Tapi yang Chanyeol tahu adalah, cinta itu rumah bagi semua rasa. Seperti bagaimana mereka merasakan marah, senang, benci, suka dan sedih saat keduanya saling cinta. Betapa bersyukurnya Chanyeol karena telah memilih Baekhyun sebagai rumahnya.

Dan siapa yang sangka kalau orang itu adalah mantan simpanannya dulu?

Kalian pasti pernah dengar pepatah cinta itu buta'kan?

" _I love you too_."

.

.

 **END**

 **Bacods** :

Helo, 96line here~

So, fic ini nyeplok dari obrolan absurd-ku ama Brida. Lupa awale ngomongin apa, terus dia tiba-tiba muntahin semua kriteria yang dia pengenin dan yah, ideku langsung dateng. Jadi deh, 12 chapter yang dramanya ngalahin telenovela Fulgoso x Esmeralda. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Dan aku gak tau lagi mau makasih yang gimana. Mau all out tapi takut dikira _cheesy_. Mau simple tapi akunya pengen all out. Bingung kan? Sama.

Yaudah, yang penting THANKYOU! THANKYOU BANGET POKOKE. I lap you. You lap me. We lap lapan.


End file.
